


i want money, (and all your)  power, (all your) glory

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, a bit of a sugar daddy au?, kiho is just the side ship btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: “What can I say then?” Minhyuk lifted his wine glass, twirling the dark liquid inside a few times, “You’ve caught me. I only date rich men.”Hyungwon looked at him. The entire restaurant was packed. Glasses clinked. Waiters rushed to their tables, their polished shoes hitting against the even more polished floor. Conversations covered the air around them, all types of gossip floating above their heads. Yet everything was muted as all Hyungwon could focus on was the way Minhyuk's pretty wrist moved as he swirled the glass. “So you're like a professional sugar baby, huh?”Minhyuk smiled at him and sipped from his glass, “you could say that.”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 101
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg thank you all for clicking! i hope you guys enjoy this story lots XOXO

The lights shone brightly, but the atmosphere still seemed dim. These types of parties tended to be that way. Hyungwon spent the first two hours moving about the crowd, chatting with acquaintances and strangers alike. He had accepted two flutes of champagne thus far, but he could not remember the faces of those who offered. By the two hour mark, Hyungwon was bored half to death and in search of an actual familiar face. 

He found that familiar face, Hoseok, sitting on a stool by the overly extravagant bar. Hyungwon sat next to him without greeting him. “I hope you don’t expect me to buy you a drink, too,” Hoseok said, half a smile on his face. He was never fond of these parties. Neither was Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon scoffed and asked instead, “what’s the count?”

Hoseok hummed, thinking, “eight, I believe. I lost track.”

Hyungwon chuckled, “not bad, but don’t count me in. I’m just here to brood with my best friend until the end of the party.”

Hoseok took a shot of whatever he was drinking and leaned towards the bar, “there are definitely better things to do than that.”

“And they’re all away from this dump,” Hyungwon sighed. Hoseok let out a chuckle that showed he agreed. “Who’s hosting this time?”

Hoseok let out a thinking noise and turned the barstool to look at the actual party, “the Yoons, I believe? Jeonghan was the first to greet me when I arrived, so I think...”

Hyungwon nodded. It explained the extravagance of the place. The Yoons were giants in the cosmetic industry, with clinics and institutes all over the country, and they always tried to flaunt their riches in every way possible. “That explains it.” 

“Does it really?” Hoseok leaned against the bar. “I feel like all these parties look the same.”

“That’s because they’re all for the same reason,” Hyungwon looked at him.

Hoseok smiled and nodded, “these sham parties are just for the children of rich people to try and form the connections that their parents already have.”

Hyungwon chuckled, “you’re right, and yet we still attend them.”

Hoseok called the bartender over. “You make it sound like we have a choice,” he said to Hyungwon before ordering his drink. 

Hyungwon hummed. “Oh, by the way,” he turned to Hoseok as the bartender handed the latter his drink. “Was Oh Hyomin one of the people who wanted you to buy them a drink?”

Hoseok swallowed down his drink, “she tried to buy me a drink just a few minutes before you arrived.”

Hyungwon chuckled, “she tried to attach herself to me about an hour ago.” 

Hoseok chuckled back before frowning, “I feel bad - if the rumors of her family’s ruin are true.” He signaled to the bartender to get him another drink by waving his empty glass. 

Hyungwon hummed, “she’s just trying to save herself.”

“And her family,” Hoseok added, “I don’t blame her.” He looked at Hyungwon, “I’d help honestly. I wouldn’t mind - if I liked her in any way.”

“You don’t even like women, Hoseok,” Hyungwon looked at him. 

Hoseok smiled, small and bitterly, “not like that matters in our world. We’re just here to please those above us.” The bartender set down another drink for him. 

“Our parents,” Hyungwon muttered and decided to finally call for the bartender himself. He ordered another glass of champagne. “Wonderful lives we lead,” his voice dripped with sarcasm. “Have your parents bothered you about marriage again, you old man?” 

“Two days ago, the fourth time this month and we’re barely halfway through it,” Hoseok lifted his glass towards the light, watching the soft glint that flashed back. “They don’t want to accept that I don’t want to get married.”

“You haven’t told them why.”

“They won’t accept that either.”

Hyungwon looked away from Hoseok and back towards the crowd. He did not want to get involved in family drama. He counted his blessings with how open-minded his own parents were - even if there was still a lot of pressure above his head from them. He sighed and took a sip of his champagne. He threw glances at the party. The scene had not changed since he arrived. People were still forced talking and fake laughing and exchanging details in hopes of meetings that most likely would not happen. Hyungwon felt like he was watching a GIF, an ever-repeating video of the same ordeal. It was not even entertaining or funny. 

Hyungwon knew everyone in this party in some way or another. Though he could not consider himself fully acquainted with some of them, he could give a description of each person here - of which family they belonged to and if doing business with them was worth it. However, emerging from the crowd, he noticed someone that he had not seen before. Pretty platinum hair was a rare feature here as people were trying to look as sophisticated and as prim and proper as possible, and many thought heavily dyed hair in an unnatural color could not be considered that. This someone, this man, looked young. He weaved through the crowd with drinks in his hands and stopped to chat with different people, handing a drink to one of them. His smile was dazzling. 

“Who’s that?” Hyungwon asked. He moved his body towards Hoseok, but his eyes never left the young man. Though when he heard no answer from Hoseok, he turned towards him and saw Hoseok eyeing his own drink, obviously not paying attention to Hyungwon or anyone. 

“Hm, maybe I should cut down on the drinking,” Hoseok mused, turning his glass around. 

“Hoseok!” Hyungwon glared at him. 

Hoseok jumped and looked at Hyungwon, “what?”

“Who is he?” Hyungwon motioned to the platinum-haired boy. 

Hoseok looked that way and shrugged after a few seconds. “I don’t know,” he muttered and lifted his glass again, “ _le_ _nouveau riche_ maybe.”

That man did not hold himself that way. “Hm, I don’t think so,” Hyungwon stood up, walking to the crowd in search of that person. It was almost by instinct - or like he was being pulled by a magnet. He found the boy in a few seconds and he did not hesitate to touch his hand to call for his attention. The boy turned instantly. 

He was more captivating up close. He smiled, “hi.” He turned so that he could completely face Hyungwon. “How are you?” He looked at Hyungwon up and down, “nice outfit.’” He nodded in approval.

Hyungwon eyed him, too. He also wore a suit. Gray with the first two buttons of his silk white shirt opened. He also had silver earrings littering his ears. His eyes were big and wide as he looked at Hyungwon, his eyebrows dark and bushy and perfect. “I-I don’t believe we’ve met before,” Hyungwon ended up saying after a while.

The mystery man chuckled, “that’s because we haven’t.” He looked at his glass of champagne and handed it to Hyungwon, “champagne?”

Hyungwon took it without really thinking about it. He was too focused on the young boy. He looked a bit younger than him. “Who are you?’

The young man chuckled and looked around, “just a pretty face that was told to look pretty in order to make the guests happy.” He looked back at Hyungwon, “are you a pretty face, too?”

_ Ah _ , Hyungwon finally understood. This person was just a normal someone indeed pretty enough to be let in here - just for the sake of looking pretty and making everyone around him drool. “I’m Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon,” Hyungwon said, breathlessly. 

“Chae Hyungwon,” he repeated each syllable slowly. “It fits you. What do you do, Chae Hyungwon?”

_ What does your family do _ , the question read. “Fashion,” Hyungwon said. “Interstellar Fashion Co.” 

The boy gasped, “oh wow, seriously?” Hyungwon nodded. “I own a shirt from you guys. Maybe the best shirt I have,” he chuckled, “it’s an honor to meet you then.”

“Thanks,” Hyungwon simply said. He felt like he could not say much. His eyes still followed every perfect line of the stranger’s face, the stranger he still did not know the name of, the stranger who left him breathless. “I still don’t know who you are.” 

The boy chuckled, “just a pretty face, I said.” He stepped closer to Hyungwon and put a hand on his shoulder, “there’s many of me here.” He stepped back and turned, and Hyungwon realized that he intended to leave.

“Not as pretty as you,” Hyungwon said, without thinking. He almost could not believe those words came out of his mouth. 

The boy paused and turned. He smirked, “now you have my attention.” He walked closer to Hyungwon, “my name is Minhyuk.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon did not get Minhyuk’s number that night, but he could not stop thinking about him. They had spoken sporadically throughout the entire night, sometimes getting separated and distracted by other people but coming back together, in the end, every time. When it came time for Hyungwon to leave (i.e. drag Hoseok out because he was too drunk to walk himself, and Hyungwon could not let the people that would jump on the chance to take advantage of Hoseok jump on him), he had asked Minhyuk for his number, “for any way we can keep in communication, because I enjoyed speaking to you tonight.”

Minhyuk had just smiled at him, putting his hand on Hyungwon’s upper arm again, “I had fun, but you seem in a hurry to go. Tell you what. If we meet again soon, ask me again, and I'll give it to you.”

Hyungwon did have time. He would make time, but by the time Hyungwon had gotten Minhyuk's name out, he had been buried by the crowd. 

Hyungwon had thought of where he could possibly look for Minhyuk, but he came up empty-handed. Though they spoke a lot that night, they never got personal. Hyungwon knew nothing about Minhyuk. He knew not where to find him. It was all a game of chance, and it was torturous. The idea that Hyungwon would not be able to meet that perfect stranger again, which was likely in a city as big as Seoul, left him empty inside. It was actually disappointing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took exactly two weeks, fourteen days, for Hyungwon to see Minhyuk again - for Minhyuk to spot him, find him. It was in a club. Music was blaring. The ambience was dark. Lights were flashing. Hyungwon was in the process of losing himself in a crowd that did not know him and that he did not know when he heard his name being called. He was dragged back to reality. He felt the music almost mute suddenly and when he turned, Hyungwon saw Minhyuk standing in the crowd looking at him, looking absolutely spectacular. 

Minhyuk smiled, “we actually meet again.”

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon said, like he was breathing a sigh of relief. “What are you doing here?”  _ I’m so glad to have found you. _

“Same reason I was at that party,” Minhyuk smiled, “people like me and they invite me to things. I softened up the bouncer at the entrance and he let me in without paying a dime.” He winked. “What about you?” The music was loud. Minhyuk was yelling.

Hyungwon walked closer to Minhyuk so that it would be easier to talk to him. “I let out steam here,” he answered, “my friend was recently passed down this club, so I guess also to support him, too.” He chuckled. 

“Ah,” Minhyuk nodded. “Well, if you’re here to let out steam,” he grabbed Hyungwon’s hands, “let it out with me.” 

Hyungwon’s eyes widened as Minhyuk dragged him deeper into the crowd of dancing people and closer to the DJ and the booming speakers. Hyungwon could not hear anything, not even his thoughts. Minhyuk yelled something at him, but Hyungwon could not hear it; however, he felt safe to assume that it was “dance with me,” because as soon as the music changed, Minhyuk got closer to him, moving his body around Hyungwon. Hyungwon was not sure if Minhyuk was trying to look alluring, but that was what it looked like. He danced along. 

Time seemed to freeze. Hyungwon lost track of all the times the songs changed, but neither Minhyuk nor him moved from their place at the dancefloor. They touched. Minhyuk occasionally put his hands on Hyungwon’s shoulders, chest, and arms. There were times Hyungwon wrapped a quick arm around Minhyuk’s hips and ran his hands up Minhyuk’s side, but they never were body against body. There was always a distance. Hyungwon wanted more, and Minhyuk looked at him like he knew Hyungwon wanted more, but he never got closer. Hyungwon was sure that it was on purpose.

They spent the night together until the club was about to close. They staggered out of the club, all giggles and closer than they had been the whole night (Minhyuk had actually wrapped his arm around Hyungwon’s arm as they walked out of the club). Minhyuk smiled at the bouncer on their way out. Giggles of groups leaving the club were heard. Light night smoke covered part of the streets. “I had fun tonight,” Minhyuk said to him. 

“Me too,” Hyungwon nodded. A thought came to his head - a thought that might help him keep this experience longer, because he was not ready to wait for the next time he saw Minhyuk. “You told me you’d give me your number the next time you saw me,” Hyungwon said. 

Minhyuk nodded, separating from Hyungwon, “that’s true.” He took out his phone, and when he tried to turn it on, he realized it was dead. “Oh no,” he looked at Hyungwon, “give me yours then. I’ll write my number there.” Hyungwon complied. “Remember to send me a text early tomorrow with a cute good morning message and your name,” he smiled and gave the phone back to Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon’s heart warmed, and he smiled. “Will do,” he said as he took his phone back. 

Minhyuk smiled back. “So,” he stepped closer to Hyungwon, “who’s your friend that owns the club?”

“Huh?” Hyungwon looked at him, a little taken aback by the sudden change of topic, “Lee Jooheon?”

“Lee Jooheon?” Minhyuk repeated. His eyes went a bit wide. “I wonder if he’s a distant relative?” He pondered. 

“Distant relative?” Hyungwon tilted his head. 

Minhyuk gave him a cheeky smile, “I’m a Lee, too. Lee Minhyuk, to be exact.” 

“Ah-”

“We couldn’t be related. Else I’d be on the other side of the social spectrum,” Minhyuk shrugged, “eh, it’s fine. I get by.” He looked around, “it’s dark.”

“Do you want me to call an Uber?” Hyungwon offered. 

“Are you offering to pay?” Something changed in Minhyuk’s voice.

“Do you need me to pay?” 

“Do you want to pay?” Minhyuk asked slowly, blinking a few times. 

Hyungwon stared at Minhyuk for a few seconds before giving back his phone. “Put your address here,” he said.

Minhyuk squealed, grabbing the phone, “thank you!” He tapped the screen a few times, “ooh, can I use the luxury feature?”

“Sure,” Hyungwon nodded, “go ahead.”

Minhyuk’s grin grew wider. After tapping the screen a few times, he gave the phone back to Hyungwon, “three minutes!” Hyungwon nodded at the information. “Thank you again. I owe you one.”

“It’s fine,” Hyungwon shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything.” 

“You’re sweet,” Minhyuk smiled at him. They waited together until Minhyuk’s Uber arrived. Minhyuk gasped as the car came to view. “It really is a Tesla! I only ever see them from afar. Now, I’m riding one!” He looked at Hyungwon with stars on his eyes. Hyungwon chuckled and guided him to the car. He opened the door for Minhyuk. “Remember that morning text message,” Minhyuk poked Hyungwon’s chest. “You can’t forget.”

Hyungwon smiled and shook his head, “I won’t.”

Minhyuk smiled back, “then, you should invite me to dinner sometime, too.” With that, he got in the car and closed the door behind him. He waved goodbye at Hyungwon from inside the car. 

Hyungwon waved goodbye back, a little bit in shock at Minhyuk’s bluntness. He quite liked it. 

Once the car left, Hyungwon turned on his phone and opened the Uber app to see how much he would owe. The direction Minhyuk put was the one from a university a little outside the main city. “Hmm,” a little more information he knew about Minhyuk. He wondered how much more he could get on that future dinner. It would be wonderful to know more things about the alluring Lee Minhyuk. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, as soon as Hyungwon woke up, he opened the contact list on his phone and looked for Minhyuk. He saw that Minhyuk had put himself under the name  _ Minhyukkun ☀️🐳 _ . Hyungwon chuckled. He was starting to see that Minhyuk was cute in many ways. He wondered if Minhyuk was really expecting that morning text message. Hyungwon did need to give Minhyuk his number, but should he really do it accompanied by a cute good morning text message?

“Oh my god,” Hyungwon ran a hand through his hair. He had never liked doing cute things, but he would do it for Minhyuk. He wrote several morning messages hoping that one will work.

‘The thought of you followed me to the morning. I hope you woke up well.’

‘The sun shines bright this morning, but I remember your smile being brighter.’ 

‘That sun you put next to your name fits you. You seem to brighten up my life whenever I meet you. Good morning.’

Hyungwon sighed and shook his head. It was much more possible that Minhyuk was not actually expecting a cute message from Hyungwon. He gave up and decided that simply sending a simple good morning message was best. 

_ ‘Good morning ❤ - Chae Hyungwon’ _

Hyungwon threw his phone to the space next to him on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. He groaned and stretched, turning over and grabbing one of his pillows to hug it. “Did I really just write that?” He muttered. “Why?” He sighed and relaxed and thought it was better to not think about it. It was still too early for Hyungwon’s liking, and sleep was starting to take over again. As soon as he was at the cusp of falling back to dreamland again, he was pulled back by his phone vibrating a few times next to him. Hyungwon opened his phone and looked at the messages he was sent. 

_ ‘OMG did you actually send a heart to be cute or is that something you normally do? _

_ Doesn’t matter bc I’m still touched _

_ I didn’t think you’d actually do that ^.^ ‘ _

Hyungwon smiled. 

_ ‘I don’t write hearts, but you told me to, so I did it.’ _

_ ‘I told you to be cute.’ _

_ ‘Was it cute?’ _

_ ‘Sure, you pass. _

_ I’m honored that you use hearts on me if you don’t really do it often. _

_ I should do the same. _

_ 💘💝💖💗💓💓💕💚🧡💛❤❣💌💙💜💟' _

Hyungwon chuckled. He kept writing back. His tiredness slowly slipped away with every message he sent to Minhyuk. Minhyuk was cute and flirtatious. Every few messages, he would send a message to Hyungwon that caused pangs in his heart. The longer the conversation went, the more Hyungwon wondered what he had gotten himself into. 

Hyungwon only stopped talking to Minhyuk once he realized that he was going to be very late for an important meeting.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ‘When do you want to go to dinner?’ _

_ ‘Wow, how blunt. You didn’t even ask me out.’ _

_ ‘I figured you’d say yes.’ _

_ ‘You’re right. _

_ Take me anywhere. I’ll be happy.’ _

_ ‘Okay then, any food preferences?’ _

_ ‘No cucumbers.’ _

_ ‘You don’t like cucumbers?’ _

_ ‘They’re nasty.’ _

_ ‘They’re literally water.’ _

_ ‘Nasty water then!’ _

_ ‘How about seafood then? I’m craving shrimp.’ _

_ ‘Ooh, that sounds good. Yes! _

_ I know a good seafood restaurant by my university. We could go there. _

_ Unless you already have somewhere planned.’ _

_ ‘No, that sounds good. _

_ I’ll pick you up?’ _

_ ‘Hm, sure!’ _

_ ‘Great, just send the address and the day. I’ll make space for you.’  _

_ ‘I’m touched. Stop doing that.’ _

_ ‘Stop doing what?’ _

_ ‘Making me feel special.’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minhyuk came into view a few minutes after Hyungwon had called him to tell him that he had arrived in front of the dorms. He was wearing a black silk button-up shirt that matched with his black pants. He looked so good that it took Hyungwon’s breath away. 

Hyungwon was leaning against the passenger seat. He had thought he would make a good impression by greeting Minhyuk and opening the door for him - but as Minhyuk got closer, Hyungwon could not even greet him. He was too stunned. 

When Minhyuk stood in front of him, he gave Hyungwon a good look and then gave his car a good look. He chuckled, “you know, my friend wanted to bet that you’d show up in a Corvette. I wanted to bet a Porsche, but of course, it’s a Lambo.” He laughed again and closed his mouth. After he finished, he looked at Hyungwon, “hi.”

“Hi,” Hyungwon said back, breathing for what felt like the first time in the past few minutes. 

“You look good,” Minhyuk eyed him again. 

“As do you,” Hyungwon said back. “Ah,” now was the time to open the door for Minhyuk. Hyungwon stopped leaning against the car and opened the passenger door. 

“Thank you,” Minhyuk smiled at him and got in. Hyungwon closed the door and went to get in himself. “Wow, this is so nice. It’s so close to the ground,” Minhyuk gasped as he looked around. Hyungwon chuckled as he turned the car back on. “Don’t you ever feel like you’re gonna hit it somewhere?”

“At every bump,” Hyungwon smiled at him and started driving. “You know where the restaurant is, right?”

“Yup,” Minhyuk smiled. “Turn right once you’re out of campus. Wow, what a smooth ride.” He touched the leather of the seat and ran his hand on the handle of the door. “We’re going to stand out so much once we reach the restaurant,” Minhyuk chuckled, “good.”

“Good?” Hyungwon glanced at him and raised an eyebrow as he turned right once he was out of campus. 

Minhyuk looked at him and smiled. “Joking,” he briefly put his hand on Hyungwon’s arm, “left on the second light.” 

Hyungwon felt warmth where Minhyuk had put his arm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They were seated rather quickly. As Minhyuk had predicted, there were eyes on them as they exited the car, but it was nothing Hyungwon was not used to. The table they had gotten was by a big window that gave view to the waters of the river. Minhyuk gasped as he looked at it while sitting down. His eyes were starry wide, and Hyungwon was more fascinated with that view than the view of the river. 

“It’s so pretty at this time of day,” Minhyuk said, still staring at the water. “The sunset makes it reflect pretty colors,” he sighed dreamily, putting his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. 

Hyungwon grabbed the menu, “they must have given us the best seating in the house.”   


Minhyuk chuckled and turned to look at him, “they must have seen the Lambo.” He grabbed the other available menu, “thank you for bringing me here.” 

“You’re welcome,” Hyungwon said back. He looked around. The walls were painted in soft blues and whites. At the far wall by the bathrooms, there was a painting of a wooden boat and mermaids. The place looked clean. The staff was well dressed. It was not as upscale as Hyungwon was used to, but it was decent. “It’s nice here.” 

“It has to be much different from what you’re used to, but it’s one of the nicest restaurants in this area. I tried to compromise,” Minhyuk smiled at him. Hyungwon had started to notice that he was more likely than not always smiling.

“You don’t have to compromise,” Hyungwon shook his head.

“I don’t?” Minhyuk blinked. He smirked, “then, take me to the nicest place you know next time.”

Hyungwon laughed. That was smooth. He liked how Minhyuk was already thinking ahead - even before the waiter had come to ask for their drinks. “Okay, I will,” Hyungwon nodded. 

Minhyuk’s smile widened, “good.” He called forth the waiter, and Hyungwon and he ordered their drinks. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Talking to Minhyuk in person was easy and fun. His brightness and loveliness were heightened more than it was in text messages. He was just as flirtatious and coy, and Hyungwon enjoyed it a lot. It was so easy to speak to him that time passed incredibly quickly. Before they knew it, the food they had ordered was out. 

“Eat up,” Minhyuk pointed to Hyungwon’s food. “I haven’t tried it yet, but I’ve heard that the garlic shrimp here is the best in town.” 

“Really?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow and grabbed one of the shrimps, inspecting it. 

“You’ve probably had better, but we poor people have to dream, too,” Minhyuk chuckled, resting his head on his hands as he watched Hyungwon.

“Just because something is more expensive does not mean it’s better,” Hyungwon recited the phrase he had heard a thousand times. He ate the shrimp.

Minhyuk laughed, covering his mouth, “yeah, sure, of course.” It was obvious that he did not believe that. Minhyuk grabbed his utensils to start eating his own food: a fish with a sauce that Hyungwon had forgotten the name of.

“It’s true,” Hyungwon said as he chewed. He pointed at his mouth, “it’s good.”

“Is it the best?” Minhyuk took a bite of the fish.

No, nothing will ever beat the shrimp his personal chef used to make him when he was a child. “It doesn’t matter,” Hyungwon shook his head, “it’s good. That’s all that matters.” 

Minhyuk shrugged, “guess so. This is really good, too.” 

“Can I try?” Hyungwon asked. 

“If we trade,” Minhyuk answered. 

Hyungwon nodded. He exchanged a piece of shrimp with a piece of fish and ate it. He let out a noise of surprise and nodded, "this is really good, too. Wow.”   


Minhyuk smiled, “I only eat the best food, of course. I wouldn’t have suggested this restaurant if I didn’t think that it was good. I had to impress you.”

Hyungwon nodded. He looked at the water, and then he looked at Minhyuk, “consider me impressed. Remind me to return the favor next time.” 

“Please do,” Minhyuk rested his head against his hand. A smile rested on his lips and his eyes were half-lidded, and Hyungwon thought that he just looked too stunning. Hyungwon felt breathless at that moment. 

And just like that, the date continued. Hyungwon found out that Minhyuk was an art major and had a roommate named Kihyun who he had known since high school and was a bit too studious and rigid for his own good. Minhyuk liked to go out to parties and draw portraits of people he found interesting. His most realistic dream was being a preschool art teacher. He said his most unrealistic dream was being a worldwide famous artist and displaying his art on exhibitions around the world. Hyungwon almost said, “I’ll help you travel around the world.”

“Would you ever let me draw you?” Minhyuk asked him. It was a bit sudden. Their food was done, and Minhyuk did not want any dessert, so they were waiting on their check.

“Huh?” Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk.

“If I ever get the need, feel the want,” Minhyuk did a swirling hand motion and rolled his eyes, “would you?”

Hyungwon nodded, “I don’t see why not. I would love to see your skills and how you see me.” 

Minhyuk tilted his head as he observed Hyungwon. He hummed, “yeah, that would be interesting.” 

The bill came soon after, and Hyungwon expressed his surprise over the low expense of the meal. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow and took the bill to see the price, but Hyungwon took it back before Minhyuk could sneak a peek. “Hey,” Minhyuk glared at him. 

“It’s my treat. You don’t have to worry about the price,” Hyungwon told him as he took out his credit card and put it on the bill. 

“I just want to know what’s cheap to you. This restaurant is quite expensive in my opinion,” Minhyuk laughed. 

“I guess it’s fairly priced,” Hyungwon nodded as he looked around, “but when I’m with someone I like, I don’t care about the price.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened with a little bit of surprise, “wow, you like me already?” 

Hyungwon could tell that Minhyuk was teasing, but he still looked away with a little bit of embarrassment. “Well yeah, I enjoy talking to you and being in - your presence.” It was not a confession, just a statement. He looked back at Minhyuk and saw him smiling.

“Yeah, as do I,” Minhyuk simply said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you for dinner,” Minhyuk said to Hyungwon once they got back on campus. 

“Thank you for letting me take you out,” Hyungwon said back.

Minhyuk chuckled, “I had fun.” They stayed quiet for a few seconds. Minhyuk went from leaning on his door to leaning against the armrest nearer to Hyungwon. He lifted himself up and kissed Hyungwon’s cheek. “I hope we can do this again some other time,” he said as he leaned back. 

Hyungwon was left in shock - eyes wide and mouth half-open. “Yeah,” he could only say.

Minhyuk giggled and opened the door of the car, getting out and closing the door behind him. He looked inside through the window and waved goodbye. Hyungwon waved goodbye back, and then Minhyuk left. 

Hyungwon watched him go. He was still not quite over the shock of Minhyuk suddenly kissing him. His open mouth turned into a wide smile, “oh, my God.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you think we should actually network in one of these at some point?” Hyungwon sat next to Hoseok on a pristine velvet couch. He wondered if the Kwon family bought it just for this occasion. It seemed like something they would do.

“Why? Don’t we technically have these connections already?” Hoseok answered back. 

Hyungwon shrugged, “I don’t know. Just to play along.”

Hoseok sighed, “I have reports to finish tonight. I can’t believe I still had to show my face in here.” He put his wrist in front of him and pulled on his sleeve to look at his watch. “I just need to be here for one more hour, and then I can leave.”

“Can I leave with you?” Hyungwon asked. A waiter passed with champagne flutes, and Hyungwon took one. 

Hoseok shrugged, “be my guest.” 

“How’s taking over the business by the way?” Hyungwon looked at Hoseok and took a sip of his champagne.

Hoseok sighed, “it’s on the way.” He shrugged, “just doing what I should be doing.” He laughed, “my father likes to hold the company above my head and threaten me with it - saying I’m not gonna get it if I fail him - as if he has anyone else to give it to. He trusts no one but his own blood, so I’m just going along with the ride.” 

“You’ve already proved yourself quite enough anyway,” Hyungwon nodded, “the position you’ve reached at just twenty-six years of age - it's quite a feat.”

Hoseok shrugged again, “it is what it is. I’m going to China next week.” 

Hyungwon looked at him in surprise, “since when?”

“Since two days ago,” Hoseok chuckled. “My father wants me to strike a deal with the Xiaolin Enterprise. The oldest son is about to take over, so my father thinks this is a good time for me to let myself be known to them and form connections and yadda, yadda, yadda.” He sighed.

“Seems like typical stuff,” Hyungwon sipped his champagne. “You’ll be fine.”

“Yup,” Hoseok nodded. He turned towards Hyungwon, a forced smile on his face, “that’s what I thought until I found out they have a daughter around my age.”

“Oh no,” Hyungwon covered his mouth. He wanted to laugh, but he did not find it appropriate. “They’re better off introducing you to their son.”

Hoseok laughed, “still not interested.” He sighed, “I’m an idiot, Hyungwon. I can’t do love for business, and that drives my parents insane.”

Hyungwon’s smile fell. He shook his head, “that’s not stupid, Hoseok. It’s,” he paused. Minhyuk ran through his head for a second, and he could not comprehend why, “romantic.”

Hoseok scoffed, “wish I could be that.”

“You can,” Hyungwon insisted.

Hoseok gave him a side glance, “if there’s one thing we can’t afford in our world, it’s to be and do what we want.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon’s second date with Minhyuk was a walk by the Han River. He thought the activity was rather simple, but the way Minhyuk’s eyes shone with the bright lights proved that the activity was anything but simple. Being so near Minhyuk the entire time was a plus.

It all started when Hyungwon had confessed to Minhyuk that he had not eaten street food in a long time during one of their many text messages. Minhyuk called it a disgrace, and that they should definitely go around one day and just spend it eating street food - so they did.

It was one beautiful afternoon. People were returning from work. Families were watching their children play. Couples were holding hands as they strolled by the water. Minhyuk held a bag of  _ bungeoppang _ , and Hyungwon had a bag of  _ gyeranppang _ . Minhyuk was enjoying all the food at his disposal. They had already had corndogs,  _ tteokbokki _ , fishcakes, deep-fried squid, and much more. Hyungwon was already full, but Minhyuk was still only halfway there. Hyungwon was fine with that. As they walked next to the river, Hyungwon fed Minhyuk a piece of  _ gyeranppang  _ since Minhyuk had his hands full of  _ bungeoppang _ . It was endearing. Hyungwon could not help but find Minhyuk endearing with his cheeks full of food.

“I never took you for someone who eats a lot,” Hyungwon commented.

“I don’t,” Minhyuk shook his head, “but I didn’t eat all day today just so that I could eat a lot now. Ah!” He looked at Hyungwon and opened his mouth expectantly. Hyungwon knew that was a sign to give him another piece of the egg bread, so he raised his hand and put the piece of bread so that Minhyuk could bite it, which he did. Minhyuk moaned contently. “This is so good,” he said with his mouth full. 

Minhyuk finished eating and closed the bag. “I’m going to save the last one for my best friend,” he told Hyungwon and looked around, “we should find a good place to watch the sunset.” He looked up, “the sky is so pretty.”

The sun was not visible anymore, but the sky was still a pretty yellow. It would be nice to watch it turn pink and purple and then black with Minhyuk by his side. “There’s an empty bench right there,” Hyungwon said as he pointed to the bench he spotted. 

“Let’s go!” Minhyuk grabbed his wrist and headed to the bench. They sat down together. “Ah, what a relief,” Minhyuk sighed contently and relaxed, “my feet were starting to hurt.” Hyungwon hummed in acknowledgement. 

They stayed in silence for the next few minutes. Hyungwon watched quietly as a couple passed in front of them by the railing that separated them from the river. They held hands and stayed close. The girl had her head on the boy's shoulder. They giggled together at something the boy whispered. 

They looked so in love.

Hyungwon sighed. He thought about what Hoseok had said at that last party. Yeah, it would be nice to fall in love. "Minhyuk," he suddenly started. 

"Yeah?" Minhyuk turned towards him. 

Hyungwon stayed quiet for a few seconds. Afterwards, he finally asked, "do you think falling in love is important?"

"What?"

Hyungwon looked down. "I'm just asking," he said. "I mean… do you think it's important for marriage?"

Minhyuk blinked, confused, "why are you asking that?"

Hyungwon clasped his hands together. He wondered how much he should spill about Hoseok's problems. "I know someone whose parents wish he'd get married for their business' sake. He wishes to marry for love, though he believes it'll never happen," he sighed. He realized how sad it was telling that.

Minhyuk did not say anything. He just stared at Hyungwon. He turned to look at the water. It was mirroring the orange color of the sky. "Some people just aren't lucky when it comes to love," he muttered. "Marrying for love is nice, I think," he said, "but some people don't care for it. They'd marry to advance themselves - their power, their status. They'd marry for money, too. Some people just don't want to marry. If he wants to marry for love," Minhyuk shrugged, "good for him, I guess. It's what he wants to do. If he has to marry to satisfy his parents, well then… I feel bad for him."

"He can say no if he wants to," Hyungwon chuckled, thinking of how Hoseok always says no. He looked at Minhyuk, "where do you fall?"

Minhyuk looked up at the sky, "I don't know. Wherever I'll be the happiest."

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk. That was a nice answer, and Hyungwon wished he had the liberty to answer like that - so naïvely.

"Why are we talking about such a sad topic?" Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon. He shifted closer to him and wrapped his arm around Hyungwon's. "Do you see what a pretty orange that is?" Minhyuk motioned to the sky and then looked at Hyungwon. "I would love to paint this," he sighed peacefully.

“You could take a picture and paint it later,” Hyungwon suggested.

Minhyuk chuckled and shook his head, “my phone is shit. It could never capture the splendor of this.” 

Hyungwon hummed. He grabbed his own phone and started to take pictures - one of the sky, one of the water, one of the bridge nearby, and one of a mom and son looking at the water. Hyungwon turned to Minhyuk and saw that Minhyuk was looking at him strangely. Hyungwon took the opportunity to also take a picture of him.

Minhyuk laughed and covered his mouth, “what are you doing?” 

“I have a good camera on my phone,” Hyungwon handed Minhyuk his phone, "send the ones you like to yourself."

Minhyuk smiled bashfully. He took the phone and whispered a small, "thank you."

Hyungwon just nodded and looked back to the river. The sky was filling up with dark clouds, so Hyungwon wondered if it would rain tonight. Still, the clouds formed a nice contrast with the orange sky so Hyungwon could not find it in himself to care much. 

"Done! Found my favorite!" Minhyuk suddenly exclaimed.

Hyungwon looked at him, "which one?"

"This one," Minhyuk handed him the phone.

There, Hyungwon saw a picture of himself - one that Minhyuk must have taken just now of Hyungwon staring at the clouds. He looked at peace. He was at peace. "You took this now?"

"You looked too handsome. I couldn't resist," Minhyuk snickered. 

Hyungwon glanced at him and smiled. He swiped to another picture, "I like this one." He showed Minhyuk the one he took of Minhyuk looking at him with a confused expression.

Minhyuk scrunched up his nose and shook his head, "no, I look so ugly in it!"

Hyungwon laughed and shook his head, "no, you look nice! It's a cute picture."

Minhyuk pouted at first, but then he tilted his head and smirked. He pointed at himself, "are you saying I'm cute?"

Hyungwon paused for a second and looked at Minhyuk. "Yeah, I guess so," Hyungwon said softly. 

"'Guess so'? Wow, and here I was, flattered for a second," Minhyuk rolled his eyes and turned away from Hyungwon. He crossed his arms. 

"No wait, you are!" Hyungwon said quickly, without really thinking about it much.

Minhyuk turned back to Hyungwon. "Really?" He asked. Hyungwon felt his face start to heat up. He nodded slowly. Minhyuk grinned. He scooted close to Hyungwon and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered against Hyungwon's ear before moving away giggling.

Hyungwon knew he had to be redder.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This business reunion disguised as a party at the Jung Estate was about as exciting as watching paint dry. Maybe it was because Hyungwon did not have Hoseok's company to critique the party with. Hoseok was still in China. The younger sister of the Xiaolin Enterprise's next CEO was still trying to woo him. Hoseok had already texted Hyungwon a few SOS messages - though there was nothing Hyungwon could do except wish him good luck. Hoseok was also counting down the days until he was back home. He had seven days left. 

Their parents were in this reunion, too. They stood or sat, discussing business matters while their children tried to do the same. Hyungwon's own mother was sitting at a table with other fashion giants, having laughs and cocktails and trying to get information on each other's upcoming spring releases. 

Hyungwon, on the other hand, sat with a bunch of heirs from different business fields. They talked about everything but business - TV shows, food, gossip. Nothing Hyungwon was quite interested in. If anything, watching the tables filled with business moguls made him feel like he was at the kid's table of some important event.

Hyungwon sighed and took out his phone. He thought of texting Minhyuk, of asking him what he was doing. Maybe he had finished binge-watching that Netflix show with Kihyun - the one he had been ranting about to Hyungwon a few nights ago. Hyungwon wondered how that show ended. Though he did not have the interest or time to watch it himself, he did like how passionate Minhyuk got about it when they talked. 

Hyungwon pouted and looked at the time. It was a bit late. He remembered that Minhyuk had told him that he had a test the next morning that he was cramming for and to not text him so that he could focus. Hyungwon should not bother him. He put his phone away.

Hyungwon looked around. Maybe there was someone he knew enough that he could greet and hold a conversation with - if only he did not spend all of his time with Hoseok. 

"This is a pain," Hyungwon muttered to himself and shook his head. He kept looking around for anything or anyone that might amuse him - and there he saw it.

Pretty platinum hair that had had him so captivating since the moment they met.

Hyungwon could not believe his eyes. It had to be someone else. It could not be Minhyuk. He only saw it for a second before someone else moved into view, so Hyungwon leaned forward and then leaned to the side from his chair to try and find an angle that would let him view the supposed Minhyuk. He finally found one.

And it was Minhyuk.

Minhyuk was talking with a group of other men. Dressed in a white button-up and black slacks, looking so absolutely handsome - but why was he here? “Minhyuk?” Hyungwon said to himself, though it was loud enough that his tablemates heard him. 

“Minhyuk?” The man next to Hyungwon, heir to the EastWest Industries, asked him. He looked in the direction Hyugnwon was looking at. “Oh, would you look at that? Mr. Hyunwoo decided to bring him again.” 

Hyungwon looked at the EastWest heir, “Mr. Hyunwoo knows him?” He turned back to look at Minhyuk and saw Minhyuk laughing at something someone in that group said all the while placing his hand on Son Hyunwoo’s upper arm, who was standing right next to him. 

Something stirred inside Hyungwon’s heart, something unpleasant. 

The lady sitting across from Hyungwon nodded. She was the heir of Shine Bright Beauty. “Mr. Son Hyunwoo brings him out to these events every once in a while. Other times, he just finds his way in.” 

“He softens up anyone. He knows what he’s doing,” another table mate, the youngest son of the Five Stars Family Group, answered, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Ooh, the skank,” the EastWest heir smirked, snickering. Hyungwon glared at him but said nothing. He was in a bit of a shock to hear that Minhyuk had a bit of a reputation. The EastWest heir sighed, “he’s good though. I’ve actually gone out with him, had a really nice dinner at a really high-end restaurant.” He chuckled, “high-end even for me. He makes such nice company.” He rested his head on his hand, “he'd be even better company if it wasn’t so obvious that he was only in it for the money or for what he could get something out of me. I only noticed after he stopped talking to me.”

“At least you only had dinner,” the youngest son of the Five Stars Family Group answered, “I went shopping with him. I think I bought him half of his closet without even realizing it.” He sighed dreamily, “he made it so easy…” 

The heir of Shine Bright Beauty giggled, “he was able to get me to let him have early access to my family’s newest skincare products. Even before we send them to influencers. He just has that effect on you, doesn’t he?” 

The three of them hummed and nodded in agreement. Hyungwon just quietly listened to them. “What shocks me the most is that he still has Mr. Hyunwoo wrapped around his finger,” the youngest son of the Five Star Family Group said, “isn’t Mr. Son Hyunwoo due to get married soon? Does his fiancée know about Minhyuk?” 

“That little shit,” the EastWest heir turned to look at where Minhyuk was, “he really knows no boundaries, does he?” 

“I never saw Mr. Son Hyunwoo as someone who’d go behind his partner’s back. How heartbreaking,” the heir of Shine Bright Beauty lamented, putting a hand on her chest. 

The EastWest heir shrugged, “I guess Minhyuk has that effect to make people do that. It shouldn’t be none of our business unless…” He looked at his table mates and smirked, “someone can get a hold of Son Hyunwoo’s fiancée and tell her. Son Hyunwoo’s company and hers were supposed to merge with the marriage, so we’d be breaking an important deal there - one perfect for the taking-”

Hyungwon tuned them off there and turned back to look at Minhyuk. He was still talking and laughing. Hyunwoo had a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder this time. Hyungwon still could not believe what he had heard. Minhyuk had a reputation. He was known to date around here, and he went after money. Hyungwon suddenly wondered just how much of their first meeting was organic and just how much was staged. Did Minhyuk know who he was when they first met? Was he just acting?

All of a sudden, Minhyuk turned and spotted Hyungwon. His eyes widened. Hyungwon frowned and looked away. He decided to not pay Minhyuk any more thought of mind tonight and instead focus on whatever mindless crap his tablemates were talking about. He took out his phone again.

_ ‘SOS’ _

_ ‘????? _

_ What? _

_ What do you mean? _

_ Hyungwon???’ _

_ ‘Just please come back from China soon.’ _

Hyungwon sighed again and pocketed his phone after putting it in silent, not feeling like responding to Hoseok’s new messages. He glances at Minhyuk again for a slight second. He was gone from sight. 

Minhyuk did not seek him out the entire night. 


	2. 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Basically,” Hyungwon said as he lifted his wine glass into the air. There was a glint on it as Hyungwon moved it around the light. "If anything," he smiled and brought the wine glass to his lips, "I've learned that getting Minhyuk what he wants is the best way to make him happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two! thank you for making it so far lol  
> I hope you enjoy the reading xoxo

_‘Hyungwoooooooooooon_

_Hi._

_It’s been a while._

_…_

_:/_

_Are you just not going to respond?_

_You still owe me that restaurant date :)))))))_

_:(((((((((((_

_Hyungwon, pls…_

[Image Attached]

_Look how nice this is turning out! I knew I chose a nice picture!_

_What do you think?_ ’

Hyungwon stared at the messages without responding. They were sent over the course of the last three days. He tapped on the image Minhyuk had sent him. It was a canvas drawing of the photograph where Hyungwon was spaced out and looking at the clouds. The rough sketch was already done, and Minhyuk had started painting the photo. Pretty yellows and oranges filled the corners of the canvas, and some of the clouds were already filled in. It was looking so pretty. 

_'I know you're reading my messages'_

Hyungwon sighed. He might as well respond.

_'I am.'_

_'Then why aren't you answering baaaaaaack?? :(((((((((('_

_'I was busy._

_Also._

_Why were you at the Jung Estate party?'_

_'Oh, is that what this is about?_

_I was invited.'_

_'By who?'_

_‘A friend.’_

_‘Hmm.’_

Hyungwon wanted to confront Minhyuk at this moment - ask him about Hyunwoo, ask him about all the claims of those tablemates, because Hyungwon really did not want to believe them, but he felt like texting about them was not the best medium. He needed to see Minhyuk face to face. He needed to see all of his expressions as they spoke in case Minhyuk lied. Hyungwon hoped he was good at catching people lying. He hoped that whatever feelings he had for Minhyuk did not impede him from the truth. 

_‘Okay, so you want to have dinner then? We should talk in person.’_

_‘Oh?’_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minhyuk sat in front of Hyungwon so prettily. His soft silk shirt had the first two buttons undone. The warm lights of the chandeliers made his skin shine. In all the warmness of their surroundings, his white hair popped. Minhyuk looked around and fixed the collar of his shirt, “hey, Hyungwon.” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “You should’ve told me the dress code for this place. I feel so underdressed.”

Hyungwon shook his head, “you look stunning, Minhyuk. Don’t worry.” Minhyuk smiled and looked away. They had already ordered their drinks: a bottle of their finest wine. God knew Hyungwon was going to need something stronger though. Unfortunately, he was driving. 

Minhyuk cleared his throat and grabbed the menu. “So, you said you wanted to speak to me about something-? Oh wow,” Minhyuk focused on the menu, “this looks good.” 

Hyungwon took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah,” he let out, grabbing the other menu. 

“What is it?” Minhyuk asked, casually, like he was not paying attention as he flipped to the next page of the menu. 

Hyungwon thought that there was no way to ease into this. “Who was that friend that invited you to the Jung party?”

Minhyuk put the menu down, “is that what this is about?” Hyungwon looked at him over the menu and did not say anything. He stayed serious. Minhyuk sighed, “Son Hyunwoo. He’s the grandson of the Nu Investment’s found-” 

“I know who he is,” Hyungwon interrupted him. Something ugly stirred in his stomach. “Why him?”

Minhyuk leaned against his chair and crossed his arms, “I already told you. He’s a friend.” 

Hyungwon stayed quiet. He thought of all the things his tablemates said. For a second, he doubted them, but they still crept up on his brain, piercing through his mind to reach the deepest parts of it, where they festered and did not leave Hyungwon alone. What did Minhyuk mean by friend? Was he just trying to save himself? Did he think Hyungwon was that naïve? Did Minhyuk not know what being with Hyunwoo implied? There was no way. “You do know Son Hyunwoo is to be married soon, right?” 

Minhyuk’s eyes widened. “Wait, is _that_ what this is about?” He laughed in disbelief and looked away. “He’s like a decade older than me, and he’s known me since I was fourteen. That’s kind of gross. He’s like an older brother to me,” Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon, “and his future wife? She loves me. She was in Singapore for business, so she could not come. Hyunwoo invited me instead since he knows I like those parties.” He looked down and shivered, “me and Hyunwoo, oh no. Maybe in another life but not here. Oh God, no.” 

Now Hyungwon felt a little embarrassed. He should not have confronted Minhyuk so suddenly like that. Minhyuk was so serious when he looked at Hyungwon. Hyungwon doubted that he was lying. Wow, he really just made a fool of himself. The ugly little beast unsettling his stomach calmed down just a bit. There were still a few questions Hyungwon needed to ask. Dating for money… to get something out of you… just how organic was their first meeting? What if Hyungwon was just overthinking this? If those brats were wrong about what might be happening with Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, maybe they were wrong about everything else. Then again, in those claims, they were talking about personal experiences. Hyungwon did not know what to do. 

“Did you really assume all of that by just seeing me next to Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk asked him suddenly, voice soft and curious.

Hyungwon looked at him. “No,” he shook his head, “the table I was at. They all knew you.” 

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows, “huh? Who?” 

“Kim Hongjin, Oh Sarang, Lee Hyunjin,” Hyungwon said. Minhyuk’s face stayed blank. “If those names don’t sound familiar, the heir of EastWest, the heir of Shine Bright Beauty, and the youngest of the Five Stars Family Group.” Minhyuk’s eyes widened with familiarity there. Hyungwon almost wanted to say something about how Minhyuk recognized them by their brand - kind of like how Minhyuk did the same to him when they first met. Hyungwon’s heart fell. “You know who they are now?” 

“What did they say about me?” Minhyuk asked instead. He was back to being serious. 

“About how you go after people for their money,” Hyungwon paused, gulped, “or for what they can offer you.” 

Minhyuk stayed quiet, face blank. Hyungwon was desperately waiting for him to deny the claims. He might believe it. “Well, that’s quite a rude way to put it. I didn’t know I’ve developed that sort of reputation,” Minhyuk said instead. He grabbed the bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. Hyungwon focused on all of his movements. “What can I say then?” Minhyuk lifted his wine glass, twirling the dark liquid inside a few times, “You’ve caught me. I only date rich men.”

Hyungwon looked at him. The entire restaurant was packed. Glasses clinked. Waiters rushed to their tables, their polished shoes hitting against the even more polished floor. Conversations covered the air around them, all types of gossip floating above their heads. Yet everything was muted as all Hyungwon could focus on was the way Minhyuk's pretty wrist moved as he swirled the glass. “So you're like a professional sugar baby, huh?”

Minhyuk smiled at him and sipped from his glass, “I’ve never been called that, but I guess you could say that.”

Hyungwon grabbed his own glass and drank every last drop of it in an instant. He started coughing. 

MInhyuk’s eyes widened in concern, “woah, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Hyungwon said in between coughs, “I’m - fine.” He cleared his throat. The waiter came at that moment to take their order. Minhyuk actually ordered something while Hyungwon picked the first thing he saw on the menu. The waiter asked if everything was okay, and Hyungwon responded affirmatively so that the waiter could leave faster - which he did. Hyungwon poured himself another glass. “Are you serious?”

“Well, I’ve never put a label on myself,” Minhyuk answered, “but I won’t deny that the number of zeros in a man’s bank account can be quite the turn on or turn off for me. However,” Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon, “I won’t date just anyone with a hefty bank account. I have to like them, too. I have to enjoy their presence and our conversations, and I like both when I’m with you.” 

Hyungwon looked at him with big eyes, “you do?” 

“Of course,” Minhyuk nodded. He grabbed the wine bottle and filled Hyungwon’s glass, “dare I say I even find myself getting excited over whatever our next date might be.” He sighed, putting the bottle down, “I wouldn’t blame you if you want to stop, though. You know my motives now. Not a lot of people appreciate them, but…” He rested his head on his hand and looked at Hyungwon, “I’d be really sad if you leave.” 

Minhyuk's voice was soft and alluring. Hyungwon could not ignore it. He shuddered out a breath. The way Minhyuk was looking at him, there was sincerity there. Hyungwon wanted to believe that. His heartbeat picked up the pace. “No,” he shook his head and looked down, “there’s no need for that.” 

“Really?” Minhyuk asked him. The surprise was obvious in his voice. 

Hyungwon grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip of it, “yeah.”

“Really?” Minhyuk asked again.

Hyungwon looked at him this time, “yeah, really.” 

Minhyuk’s shoulders slumped. “I just had to make sure,” he took a sip of his wine. Hyungwon nodded slowly. He could see that Minhyuk was trying to hide a smile. 

“Why though?” Hyungwon had to ask. 

“Why what?” 

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk and wondered if he was playing dumb, “why do you only date rich men?” 

Minhyuk shrugged and nonchalantly said, “why not?” Hyungwon gave him a look that said he did not believe Minhyuk. Minhyuk sighed, “alright, you win. Again. Kind of. There are things about me that you don’t know yet, that I don’t know when you’ll know or if you'll know. Just know that I didn’t want to be a burden to someone who’s already taken so much care of me, and I also did not want to go back to being other people’s trash, so I took control of myself by doing this.” He shrugged, looking down, “it is what it is. I'm good at doing this.” There was a lack of confidence in that statement, just an acceptance. He looked to the side, pondering but his attention was quickly snatched, “oh, I think our food is coming.” He looked at Hyungwon and smiled, “I’m so hungry. I can’t wait.” He tapped on the table and wiggled on his chair. 

Indeed, it was their food. The waiter placed the food on the table and then asked if they needed anything else. When they said no, he left. 

Hyungwon took his fork and stabbed at the steak he had apparently ordered. He had lost his appetite. “I see…” He muttered. 

Minhyuk moaned and with food still in his mouth, said, “wow, this tastes amazing. It just melts in your mouth.” He gasped as he went in for another bite. It was a type of meat. Hyungwon was not quite sure what. Minhyuk wiggled on his seat again with excitement. 

Hyungwon looked at him and his lip twitched upward. Minhyuk still made him feel happy. He still liked Minhyuk’s company. Minhyuk’s revelations had done nothing to change that. Maybe this truly could work. Hyungwon brought himself to take his first bite. 

“I would like to say something though,” Minhyuk said after he swallowed another bite. Hyungwon looked at him. There was a gleam in his eyes. “My tastes are quite expensive, and now that you know the main reason I go out with you, I hope you know that I kind of expect things from you now,” Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon in the eyes, showing that he was serious, “material things, you could say, experiences, too. I can pay you back however you’d like - with some exceptions, of course. There are set boundaries that I won't cross, but it’s no problem for me.” He shrugged. 

“Ah,” Hyungwon looked down. He understood what Minhyuk was saying. A little bit, at least. He sighed, “yeah, I can buy you whatever you want just - I hope we can stay how we were before. I quite liked that.” He looked at Minhyuk sincerely. 

Minhyuk stayed quiet for a second, pensive. “Alright,” he ended up, shrugging, “that’s no problem for me. Again, I also did like how we were before.” He smiled so brightly, “you’re fun, Hyungwonnie. I can’t wait to see how we will be in the future.” 

Hyungwon just smiled at him, a little less happily. He took another bite of his food, with as much lack of vigour as his first bite, but he was hungry, and he needed to focus on other things. “Yeah, me too,” he nodded. 

Minhyuk nodded back and they kept eating. They stayed quiet as they ate their food. Hyungwon would not say that the atmosphere that surrounded them was awkward. After all, they were not really focused on each other at that moment, and Hyungwon found a little peace there. He needed some time to think about the change in Minhyuk and his arrangement. They now had a deal in a way. Minhyuk would get whatever he wanted, and Hyungwon would get - well, _Minhyuk_. Hyungwon had never quite been in that sort of relationship. Therefore, he was not all too sure what to think. Everything was still processing. 

“Oh, by the way,” Minhyuk spoke up, “did you see what I sent you? The sketch of your photograph?”

Hyungwon looked at him and nodded, “I did. It’s looking really pretty.”

Minhyuk smiled, “thanks. I’ve been working on it every day little by little. I should be done soon. I can’t wait for you to see it but I only want you to see the finished product.” He winked. 

Hyungwonn’s lips formed a small, fond smile, “I can’t wait then.” He sighed, content almost, feeling a huge weight lift off of him.

Everything will be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“And here I was thinking, this restaurant can’t be good at everything they cook. That’s just not possible. The dessert will probably not be as good,” Minhyuk took a deep breath and looked at Hyungwon, “I was wrong.” 

Hyungwon covered his mouth to hide a laugh. They were currently walking out of the restaurant, arm in arm - Minhyuk’s idea. Hyungwon had not noticed until he already felt Minhyuk’s entire being resting against him, his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, as Hyungwon paid for their dinner at the front of the restaurant. The waitress helping them pay had given them a look. “It was good, right?” Hyungwon had asked. 

“It was amazing!” Minhyuk responded. “The best creme brulee I’ve ever had. Well, then again, I haven’t eaten creme brulee in like, four years, so I can’t really judge? But I will. It was the best ever.” 

Hyungwon chuckled, “I think it won an award once.”

Minhyuk gasped, “you took me to eat award-winning creme brulee?” He hugged Hyungwon’s arm closer, “you’re the best.” 

Hyungwon smiled and looked away. The night was dark, not a single star in the sky, but the city was alive. Because of their inability to find parking near the restaurant, Hyungwon and Minhyuk had to walk a couple of blocks to where Hyungwon had parked his car. When they had been walking to the restaurant, the walk had been awkward, but now, it was full of life. Minhyuk was smiling everywhere he looked, and Hyungwon could only notice that. 

“Aren’t the city lights so pretty, Hyungwon?” Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon, the stars trapped in his eyes. 

Hyungwon smiled. He paid no attention to the lights in the cities, only the lights in Minhyuk’s eyes. “Yeah, they are,” Hyungwon nodded. He brought his arm closer to bring Minhyuk closer. Minhyuk grinned and rested his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder for a second before pulling back and looking forward and dragging Hyungwon along. 

“I’ve always liked the nightlife in Seoul,” Minhyuk said. “I definitely don’t go out enough,” he sighed. He looked at Hyungwon, “we should go out one night someday. Go to an outdoor bar or a dance place or something and just relax there. What do you think?” 

“Sounds fun,” Hyungwon said, nodding. “I’ll make time, whenever you want.” 

Minhyuk grinned, “I’ll look at my schedule then.” 

They made it to the car a few minutes later. As they stood in front of the passenger door, Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwon’s hands. “Thank you for tonight,” he said. 

Hyungwon rubbed his thumb over the top of Minhyuk’s hand, “it’s not a problem. You know that.”

Minhyuk chuckled and looked down, “no, I mean - thank you for really just going with it.” He looked at Hyungwon, “going along with how I am. When people find out half of my intentions, they tend to pack and run, but you’re staying, and I actually really appreciate that. I like being with you, and I would hate to lose that.”

Hyungwon let out a breath and looked down, “I like being with you, too. I’m - fine with how things are.”

Minhyuk took a step closer to Hyungwon, “you’re not, but you’re trying to be. Thank you.” Hyungwon’s breath hitched at how close they got. Minhyuk let go of Hyungwon’s hands and ran them up Hyungwon’s arms until they rested on Hyungwon’s shoulders, “I really appreciate that.” Hyungwon saw him look down, down at Hyungwon’s lips. “Really, really do,” Minhyuk leaned in and before Hyungwon could quite comprehend what was happening, Minhyuk kissed him. 

Hyungwon’s heart was about to break out of his chest. 

He kissed back, absolutely and completely. He wrapped his arms around Minhyuk and pulled him closer. 

God, this was everything he needed, but it did not last long. Minhyuk pushed him away after a few seconds, breathing heavily. He giggled and opened the passenger door, getting inside without a single word. Hyungwon stayed still for a few seconds, processing what had just happened. He started to laugh. He walked around the car and got on the driver’s seat. Minhyuk was looking at him with a smirk. Hyungwon just smirked back before starting the car.

Their relationship had changed at that moment, and Hyungwon did not care if it was for the better or for the worst. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their next date was at a bar. It was near Minhyuk’s university, so it was filled with college students. The bar was in an open area. Fans circulated the air around them as it was impossible to have air conditioners. A live band was playing. The main singer’s soulful voice filled the area, and drunk college students sang along to the songs she covered. 

Hyungwon guessed that he would have sung along, too. They were old songs - songs that were tied to his childhood and filled him with nostalgia at the first note. They reminded him of the warm soups his family’s personal chef would make in the winter, the scolding his grandmother would give him when he played out in the mud, the warmth in his heart when he came home to his mother playing her records. It all would feel so nice, but he had been occupied with someone much nicer. 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon sat in the darkest corner of the bar, where they could be all by themselves without the worry of stray eyes looking at them and bothering them. Minhyuk had moved his stool closer to Hyungwon, and they had spent the entire night leaning towards each other, whispering to each other hush notes that were barely intelligible due to the loud music. Their shy smiles and even shyer touches communicated more than words ever could. 

And they kissed. More times than Hyungwon could count. They were not long kisses. Simple quick pecks that happened like the brush of hands. There was never a reason for them. Just that Hyungwon looked away from Minhyuk for a second too long and, when he turned to face Minhyuk again, was overcome with the need to kiss him to make up for that lost second. Minhyuk was so pretty, and Hyungwon was not afraid to say it like a mantra this night. It was a shame that the loud music kept Minhyuk from hearing it more than half of the time. 

Alcohol was becoming their second blood, and Hyungwon was so glad he had not driven here. They were not monitoring their alcohol intake. Since the moment they arrived, they had just been ordering glass after glass. All new drinks because Minhyuk wanted to try them all, and Hyungwon did not want to deny him that. 

Halfway through the night, Minhyuk had grabbed Hyungwon’s hand and had dragged him to the dance floor. They swayed with each other. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyungwon while Hyungwon kept his hands on Minhyuk’s sides. Everything felt just a little bit hazy, and Hyungwon knew then that he had had too much to drink. He should maybe be a little bit concerned, but with Minhyuk looking at him like that, he could not care. 

Looking at Minhyuk made Hyungwon lose all of his inhibitions. Looking at Minhyuk made Hyungwon daring, made him go to places he would not have gone to otherwise. Hyungwon could not see himself in this bar for any occasion other than to please Minhyuk. He never really thought that his feelings for Minhyuk would ever come this far this fast, yet they have, and all Hyungwon could think about was his lips on Minhyuk’s again.

So, he leaned down and kissed him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


People whispered when they saw Hyungwon walk in with Minhyuk, hand in hand. This was an after-conference dinner set at one of Seoul’s finest hotels. As Hyungwon walked in, he was sure that the Lotus Way Group had reserved the entire restaurant ahead of time for this occasion. Hyungwon had brought Minhyuk along with him because of Minhyuk’s liking for these occasions. Hyungwon could not quite get why Minhyuk was so interested in these events, because Hyungwon himself always dreaded them. He should have expected people would be talking about them. 

Minhyuk clung tightly to his arm. His head was held high, and a smirk decorated his lips. He walked into the restaurant with so much confidence, like he belonged next to Hyungwon. From the corner of his eye, Hyungwon saw that group that he sat with in the Jung Estate party. He turned to them and saw them whispering to each other while looking at him. He smiled, not caring for what they might be saying, and pulled Minhyuk closer to him. Together, they walked towards the table Hoseok sat. 

“Hyungwon, you’re here,” Hoseok stood up and they greeted each other.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon chuckled, “and I see that you truly are back from China.”

Hoseok hummed, “since a month ago. Sorry, we couldn’t come into contact sooner. I got really busy.” From there, he stared at Minhyuk, and Hyungwon took it as the cue to introduce them to each other. 

“Ah, Hoseok,” Hyungwon motioned to Minhyuk, “this is Lee Minhyuk. Minhyuk,” he looked at Minhyuk and motioned to Hoseok, “this is Lee Hoseok.” 

Hoseok smiled as he greeted Minhyuk, "nice to meet you, Mr. Lee Minhyuk."

Minhyuk covered his mouth to hide a chuckle, "the pleasure's all mine, Mr. Lee Hoseok."

They sat down together. "So, how was China, Hoseok?"

"It was fine," Hoseok shrugged, "I went there for business, so it's not like I enjoyed my time there."

"And the Xiaolin daughter?" Hyungwon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing was ever going to happen with her," Hoseok shook his head, "I escorted her to most events I had to attend, but I firmly rejected the marriage proposal when her family put it on the table."

"Really?" Minhyuk, who had been patiently listening to the entire conversation, added. 

Hoseok nodded, "I have other plans in my life that don't involve her. She's a lovely lady but," he shrugged, "I'd never tie her down to someone as uninterested as me." He took a small sip from the glass he had, "but enough about me. What brings you here, Minhyuk? I don't think I've ever seen you around."

Minhyuk chuckled. He put a hand on Hyungwon's shoulder, "Hyungwonnie here brought me. I enjoy parties and socializing so," he shrugged, "why not?"

“Is that so?” Hoseok chuckled, “well, people here do like to chat a lot, so socializing isn’t hard if you try.” 

Minhyuk nodded, humming, “I know that, which I think is what makes it fun. You chat someone up for a few seconds and then it’s like you’ve known them for your entire life.” He looked around. Hoseok nodded slowly while intently looking at Minhyuk. Minhyuk gasped and put a hand on Hyungwon’s upper arm. “I’m gonna go say hi to Hyunwoo and Dasom, all right?” He said before he stood up and left. 

Hyungwon watched him go. “He seems nice,” he heard Hoseok say, “who is he?”

Hyungwon looked at Hoseok and raised an eyebrow, “he just told you.” 

“You know what I mean. Who is Lee Minhyuk? It’s rare to have outsiders here,” Hoseok said. 

“He’s…” Hyungwon turned to look for Minhyuk and found him talking to Hyunwoo and Dasom. It occurred to him that he did not really know who Lee Minhyuk truly was. “Just a pretty face,” he ended muttering what Minhyuk had told him in their first meeting. He shook his head and looked at Hoseok, “he’s a break from all of this madness.” 

“Wow,” Hoseok tilted his head. He sighed and showed an understanding smile, “must be nice.”

“It is,” Hyungwon turned to Minhyuk’s direction and saw him walking back towards them. A big smile grazed his lips, “it’s really nice.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_‘👀’_

_‘What does that mean?’_

_‘I just-_

_Um_

_Wanna see something’_

_‘See what?’_

_‘What you’re willing to get me’_

_'Oh?'_

_'There's something I want you to buy for me._

_I was wondering if you would.'_

_'Oh._

_Well._

_We'll see. What is it?'_

_':D_

_A Pandora bracelet._

_I'm starting out humble.'_

_'I see that ha_

_Yeah, that's fine.'_

_':DD'_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minhyuk could not wait for the next available weekend to buy the bracelet, so the next day, after he finished with his classes and Hyungwon finished with his most important work, they headed out to the mall together. There were not a lot of people there, and Minhyuk constantly kept his arm wrapped around Hyungwon’s as they rushed through the mall. The way Minhyuk walked let Hyungwon know that he knew exactly where this Pandora store was. He wondered how many times he had gone there before - just looking, waiting, wanting. The entire way there, Minhyuk just talked about how much he wanted that bracelet. Hyungwon wondered why he wanted it so bad. Minhyuk never gave him the chance to ask the entire way there. 

The store was packed with people when they entered. All the consultants were busy with potential customers. All of the customers surrounded the main island counters filled with all kinds of bracelets and charms. Still, Minhyuk had no issue pushing through the crowd and towards glass counters to look at the charms locked inside. 

“Woah,” Minhyuk gasped. His eyes were wide and sparkly. 

Hyungwon walked up next to him after a few more seconds and saw him stare at the charms, “anything you’d like?”

Minhyuk nodded slowly. His mouth was open in wonder, “I didn’t think I’d see this many charms.”

“Is there something I could help you with?” A consultant came up to them.

“Yes,” Minhyuk nodded eagerly. He took out his phone and swiped through his photo gallery until he landed on a specific picture: a picture of a Pandora bracelet, laying on a table with an old, dirty, checkered table cloth. By the quality of the picture, Hyungwon guessed that it was taken a while ago. Minhyuk put his phone on the counter and slid it towards the consultant. “I want to recreate that bracelet,” he said. 

The consultant grabbed the phone and stared at the bracelet. She looked at all the different charms it had and hummed. "I can't guarantee that we can recreate it charm by charm. Some of these might have been discontinued long ago," she looked at Minhyuk and smiled, "however, we can try!" 

Minhyuk smiled back, "please, make it look as similar as possible."

The whole process took hours. Hyungwon did not think it could be possible, but alas, it took three hours or so for Minhyuk and the consultant to find every charm and similar charms to the ones in Minhyuk's picture. Some charms even had to be ordered online. Minhyuk wanted it to be as perfect as possible. 

"This bracelet must be really special," the consultant said as she measured Minhyuk's wrist to adjust the bracelet. 

Minhyuk nodded, "it is. I'm glad I finally have it." He looked at Hyungwon and gasped. He put his free hand on Hyungwon's shoulder. "You should pick a charm to put on the bracelet," he said, beaming. 

"Me?" Hyungwon raised his eyebrows. 

Minhyuk nodded, "you're buying me the bracelet. I'm forever grateful. I want something exclusively yours on it."

Hyungwon's heart fluttered, "o-oh." 

The consultant giggled, "feel free to look through our catalog and the ones we have on display." She handed him the catalog. 

Hyungwon did so. He flipped through the pages and looked at all the displays. Nothing caught his eyes for a while until he noticed a small little charm in the corner of one of the displays: a small smiling sun. Hyungwon instantly smiled when he saw it. It reminded him of Minhyuk. He called the consultant over and pointed at the charm. 

Minhyuk walked over to them and gasped when he saw the charm. "Hyungwon, it's so cute," he looked between Hyungwon and the charm, "I love it. It's adorable." 

The consultant took the charm and placed it on the bracelet. She rearranged all the charms and placed the sun in the middle. It stood out even when surrounded by other colorful charms. 

Minhyuk was teary-eyed just looking at the bracelet. Hyungwon noticed and gently patted his back. 

After that, the endeavour was over. Hyungwon paid the hefty price of the bracelet and he did it happily. Minhyuk looked so happy staring at his decorated wrist that it made the whole experience priceless.

They left the store afterward. "Do you like it?" Hyungwon asked. 

Minhyuk nodded, "it's beautiful. Thank you."

"What was that original bracelet that you were trying to copy?" Hyungwon asked. 

Minhyuk's smile took a sad turn. He grabbed his wrist with the bracelet and put it against his heart. "It was my mother's," he said. "When I was growing up, she'd wear that bracelet wherever she could, and she'd work really, really hard to buy a new charm for it." He laughed, sadly, "I wanted that bracelet, asked my mom all the time if I could keep it. She always said no." There was a pause. Minhyuk slowed his steps. He looked down, "after she died, the bracelet was wrapped around her urn in her memorial, so it's with her even now. She loved that bracelet so much." Minhyuk looked at his own, "I've always wanted one like it. It's a way to still keep my mom with me even after all this time."

Hyungwon frowned. He put a hand on Minhyuk's shoulder. "Minhyuk, I'm so sorry," he shook his head, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Minhyuk shook his head, "you deserve to know. You bought me the bracelet after all." He took a step towards Hyungwon and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered against Hyungwon's ear. 

Hyungwon let out a shuddering breath. His heart beat so loud against his ear. "Yeah, no problem," he let out quietly. Minhyuk giggled, and they kept walking.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Pandora bracelet was just the first step. Hyungwon soon discovered that Minhyuk had taste, and that taste was for the expensive. Hyungwon felt like he should be more apprehensive about buying Minhyuk things, but the smile Minhyuk got whenever he received a new Versace or Balenciaga piece was enough to keep Hyungwon buying him things without thought. Minhyuk’s happiness became Hyungwon’s happiness, and if buying Minhyuk things kept him smiling, Hyungwon will gladly keep doing that. 

Hyungwon recounted all that at a dinner he had with Hoseok. He was not quite sure what really led to the conversation turning towards Minhyuk, but once Hyungwon started talking about him, he did not stop. 

“Basically,” Hyungwon said as he lifted his wine glass into the air. There was a glint on it as Hyungwon moved it around the light. "If anything," he smiled and brought the wine glass to his lips, "I've learned that getting Minhyuk what he wants is the best way to make him happy." He took a sip of the wine and looked at Hoseok, who was sitting across from him.

Hoseok scoffed and looked away around the muted restaurant they were in. He downed his own glass of wine, "what you feel for that man is honestly incredible." He shook his head in disbelief. 

Hyungwon smiled, unbothered by Hoseok's actions, "I hope you feel what I feel soon."

Hoseok smiled. It was fake. “That’d be nice,” he lifted up his empty glass. Hyungwon grabbed the wine bottle and filled it up. “But with the way things are going, I think I’m gonna end up marrying the next person my parents set up for me. I don’t think she’s gonna need me to buy things for her, and I don’t think I’m going to be happy buying things for her anyways,” he sighed and drank from his glass. 

Hyungwon hummed, “have your parents lined up someone new?” 

Hoseok shook his head, “no, thank goodness. I think they’re giving it a break, which I am fine with.” He set his glass down. “Still,” he said as he looked at the swirling liquid inside, sighing, “I think it would be nice to meet someone like that. I just don’t think I’m destined for it.” 

“You’re a good person, Hoseok,” Hyungwon said, “I’m sure you will.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Han river truly was beautiful at night. The boat Hyungwon and Minhyuk were on moved slowly through the river. Calming music played in the background, and the cheerful chatter of the boat’s other passengers filled the air. Hyungwon and Minhyuk quietly sat at a table that sat near the edge of the boat and calmly stared that the Banpo Bridge’s rainbow fountain. 

Minhyuk sighed, “it’s even prettier when you’re in the water.” 

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk. He was wearing a button-up shirt from the new collection Hyunwon’s family brand had released. It looked stunning on him - like he was meant to wear it. Hyungwon had almost instantly asked him to be a model the first time he saw Minhyuk wearing that shirt. Minhyuk took his breath away every time he looked at him. “Yeah,” Hyungwon was finally able to breathe out. 

Minhyuk giggled, “I never thought of going to a boat date. I have to admit that I was skeptical when you showed me those boat tickets, but this is so charming.” 

Hyungwon chuckled and shook his head, “I would never prepare something for you that I did not think was worth it. A few friends recommended this, and when I looked into it, I thought that it was nice.” He reached over the table and grabbed Minhyuk’s hand, “I’m glad you like it.”

Minhyuk smiled, “at this point, I’m convinced that anything you do I will like.” 

Hyungwon smiled back. There was something he had been meaning to ask Minhyuk for some time, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity. “Ah, that reminds me of something,” he said. 

Minhyuk looked at him, “what?” 

“Are you free from the 27th to the 3rd next month?” Hyungwon asked. 

“Um,” Minhyuk looked down, thinking, “possibly.” He looked back at Hyungwon and raised an eyebrow, “why?” 

Hyungwon scratched the back of his neck, “I thought that you might like to go to the Tokyo Fashion Week with me.” Minhyuk’s eyes widened. He gasped and covered his mouth. “My family’s brand is going to have its own runway, and I was in charge of setting the whole thing up. I would like for you to see it. I have one extra ticket.”

Minhyuk shook his head, “no way.” 

Hyungwon chuckled and nodded, “it’s not a lie.”

“I’m going to Tokyo Fashion Week?” Minhyuk put his hands on his chest. 

“If you say yes, you are,” Hyungwon smiled. 

Minhyuk stood up from his chair and walked around the table towards Hyungwon. He threw himself in Hyungwon’s arms and said, “yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I’d be crazy to refuse. Oh, my god, thank you. Thank you so much.”

Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Minhyuk and leaned his head against the younger man, “it’s not a problem. It’s not a problem at all.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_‘Hyungwon 👉👈’_

_‘?_

_Yeah?’_

_‘I have a question to ask you._

_Though I think it might be too much._

_Hell, maybe it’s ridiculous to even ask it.’_

_‘What is it?’_

_‘Um..._

_I have a friend_

_Kihyun_

_I think I’ve mentioned him before?_

_Anyways_

_That friend has family in Japan_

_His only brother_

_And a few days ago, he was talking about how much he missed him_

_And how much he wanted to see him_

_And it just occurred to me_

_That maybe_

_Just maybe_

_We could take him with us?’_

_‘Huh?’_

_‘Look, I know it’s a ridiculous request_

_I probably shouldn't have even asked in the first place_

_I just_

_He works so hard and tries his best, but he can never afford a ticket_

_His only wish is to see his brother_

_And I just_

_I feel so bad_

_I know what it’s like to not be able to see your family, so I wanted to give him this opportunity_

_He doesn’t have to go to the Tokyo Fashion Week per se_

_I’m sure he can stay with family if he comes_

_I just wanted to grant his wish_

_Never mind.’_

_‘You sure like to space out your thoughts in different texts.’_

_‘It’s the only way I speak_

_So…?_

_He’s been my best friend since high school_

_To see him happy would make me sooooooooooo happy’_

_‘...._

_Well, it’s not like he could come to the fashion week if he wanted to. I don’t have any more tickets._

_Actually, my friend, Hoseok, always gets extra tickets he never uses_

_So if your friend wanted to come to the fashion week, we could work something out through that_

_For a plane ticket_

_The company pays for mine so getting one more wouldn’t be an issue.’_

_‘So basically you’re saying…?’_

_‘It’d really make you happy if I say yes?’_

_‘ABSOLUTELY’_

_‘Okay, fine then. I’ll get your friend to Japan.’_

_‘OMG_

_Just wait till I tell him-!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall, writing final research papers has me busted, but I got this out before I truly die lol  
> I'm excited for the next chapters lol  
> how are you guys enjoying the story so far?  
> i don't really have much to say so... thank you so much for reading! i truly truly appreciate it! if you've liked the story so far, pls feel free to leave a kudos and a comment. it's up to you ^.^  
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter bye-bye!!


	3. troi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait so, if I’m not overstepping my boundaries, what exactly are you two?” Hoseok tilted his head. 
> 
> Hyungwon shook his head. He sighed and looked at the table, “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired but i pulled through for this update  
> I hope you enjoy reading!! XOXO

Apparently, getting Kihyun to agree to come was a hassle. He did not like the idea of getting something he did not ask for or worked for himself. Minhyuk supposedly spent the entire month leading up to the trip begging to Kihyun to accept the tickets, and Kihyun only finally agreed when Minhyuk told him that Hyungwon had already bought the tickets and could not return them. It was not true (Hyungwon guessed that Minhyuk assumed it was, but he was not sure), but apparently, it worked, since Kihyun felt guilty towards Hyungwon having "wasted" his money on him.

Hyungwon did not quite agree with the way Minhyuk went along with trying to convince Kihyun, but he was not about to get into that issue or say anything against it. It was not his problem. He had been in Tokyo for two weeks now, and today was the day he would pick Minhyuk and Kihyun up from the airport.

The trip to the airport was as usual. Traffic was bad but Hyungwon was able to spot Minhyuk quickly amongst the crowds of other passengers waiting for their rides. Hyungwon was able to find a spot to park near them, and he got out of the car to greet Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk ran with his luggage dragging behind him. Once he was near enough, he jumped into Hyungwon's arms. "I missed you so much!" He yelled against Hyungwon's ear. Hyungwon grimaced a little but did not complain. He missed Minhyuk a lot, too. 

As Hyungwon hugged Minhyuk, he noticed someone walking towards them at a much slower pace and with a hesitant look on his face. Minhyuk separated himself from Hyungwon and turned back, spotting that person. "Ah!" Minhyuk walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hyungwon, this is my friend, Kihyun," he grinned happily. Kihyun muttered a polite hello and bowed. 

Hyungwon greeted Kihyun back in a similar fashion, "so you're _the_ Kihyun? Minhyuk talks a lot about you."

Kihyun laughed awkwardly and looked at Minhyuk. Minhyuk just grinned at him. "Yeah, I guess I am," he looked at Hyungwon again and bowed once more, "I want to thank you for this opportunity. You didn't have to, but you did and I'm grateful for it." He straightened himself up and looked away. His cheeks pinked, "I'm still at a loss of words. I don't know what to say or do to thank you."

Hyungwon smiled and walked closer to Kihyun. He shook his head, "don't worry about it." He looked at Minhyuk, smiling so brightly, and almost said that he already got what he wanted. "Let's go back to the car before they tell us to get out," he motioned to the car and started walking towards it. 

"Woah," Kihyun gasped as he looked at it. Hyungwon could see the wonder of someone who was not around luxury cars often in his voice. 

"This car is nice," Minhyuk said as he looked at the vehicle, "is it of this year?"

Hyungwon shook his head and opened the trunk of the car with the push of a button in his keys. "Unfortunately, it's last year's model. They didn't have this year's," he sighed disappointingly. 

"It's still nice," Minhyuk nodded. Hyungwon helped him with his luggage. 

Kihyun looked at them like he had a lot to say, but he did not say anything as he put his own bag in the trunk. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, so Kihyun," Hyungwon looked at the rearview mirror to see Kihyun in the backseat. They were back on the road, moving further and further away from the chaos of the airport. "What's the plan for you and your brother? Minhyuk's been keeping me updated these past few days, but I wanna know if anything's concrete or changed."

"Oh yeah, um," Kihyun straightened himself up in the backseat. "I'm spending the weekend with my brother. He says he can pick me up later today from the hotel, but considering it's the busy season at his job, he couldn't get any weekdays off next week, so I'll be back by Sunday night since he doesn't think it's fair to leave me in his apartment alone." He chuckled and looked out the window. He looked back at Hyungwon a second later, "I hope that's not a problem. I can speak to my brother if it is."

Hyungwon shook his head, "no, it shouldn't be." He turned to Minhyuk, who was sitting in the passenger seat, and he agreed. "You're fine staying at the hotel," Hyungwon said. Minhyuk reached over and squeezed Hyungwon's forearm. Hyungwon looked over at him again, and Minhyuk nodded and smiled. Hyungwon knew exactly what he was trying to communicate. "So, you'll be free during the week then, right?" He asked Kihyun. 

"Yeah," Kihyun nodded, "most of the time. My brother and I want to meet at least twice during the week for dinner."

"Alright, it's just," Hyungwon paused for a second, "I talked to a friend of mine, and he's willing to give you a pass for the fashion week runways if you're interested."

Kihyun gasped, leaning forward, "what?"

"Kihyun!" Minhyuk turned around in his seat. The excitement he was hiding jumped out. "We can go see the shows together!"

"Oh, my gosh," Kihyun covered his mouth. He shook his head in disbelief, "no, that's too much. I couldn't possibly accept any more than I've already been given."

"Oh, please," Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "don't be ridiculous, Kihyun."

"He tends to let that pass go to waste, so he doesn't mind giving it to you," Hyungwon said. 

"Wait, is there a catch or anything? Why-" 

"No," Hyungwon shook his head. "He's my best friend, so he had no issues giving it to me to give to you."

"He's so kind," Minhyuk sighed, leaning his head against the edge of the seat. 

"I'm going to the Tokyo Fashion Week?" Kihyun pointed at himself. 

"Yes!" Minhyuk nodded enthusiastically. Kihyun suddenly let out a squeal that Hyungwon did not expect. Minhyuk joined him and reached out his hands so that Kihyun could grab them, and then the rest of the car ride was spent with them being noisy. Hyungwon could not complain about it. He had a smile on his face the entire time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Holy shit, this is our room?" Kihyun said as he entered the hotel suite. "Oh," he stopped once inside and looked at Hyungwon. "Excuse my language," he apologized. 

Hyungwon chuckled, "it's okay."

"Wow, this is amazing," Minhyuk said as he closed the door behind him. The hotel room was actually separated into two different rooms: the kitchen-sitting area and the actual bedroom. The sitting area had a couch and a TV, and the kitchen was a decent size for a hotel room. 

Kihyun put his things on the kitchen's bar counter and looked around, "I don't think I've ever been in a hotel room like this. This is crazy. Being here still feels like a dream. I still can't believe I'm in Japan." He walked towards the windows in the back end of the room and looked outside. 

Minhyuk smiled and looked at Hyungwon. He grabbed Hyungwon's arm. "Thank you for making this possible," he whispered. 

Hyungwon smiled and shook his head, "it's not a problem." He grabbed Minhyuk's hand, "I have to go now though." He looked at his watch, "I said I'd be back to work in an hour, and it's been two almost." He chuckled. 

"Aw," Minhyuk frowned. "I wanted to check out the shops down below today, but alright," he nodded slowly. He patted Hyungwon's chest, "go work."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, "you're already in a spending mood?"

Minhyuk grinned, "it's Japan! I have to be."

Hyungwon sighed. Without giving it a second thought, he took out his wallet from his back pocket and gave Minhyuk his personal credit card. "Fine, for the time being," he handed it to Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk looked at him with wide eyes, "wait, what?" He slowly grabbed the card. 

Hyungwon put his hands in his pockets, "don't go crazy now. It's just for tonight." He stepped forward and gave Minhyuk a hug. "I'll be back tonight. We can go out for dinner."

Minhyuk nodded hesitantly against Hyungwon's shoulder. "Yeah, of course," he kissed Hyungwon's cheek as they separated, "just call me when you're on your way so that I can get ready."

"Okay," Hyungwon nodded back. "I'll be on my way then," he turned to look at Kihyun, who was still looking out the window. He looked entranced, like a kid looking into a toy store. "It was nice to meet you, Kihyun," he said to call out his attention. 

Kihyun jumped and turned around. "Ah, yes," he bowed, "it was nice to meet you, too." Hyungwon nodded at him. He looked at Minhyuk one last time and smiled and then turned to leave. 

After his departure, the hotel was quiet for a few seconds - until Hyungwon's steps completely receded. Kihyun walked towards Minhyuk, "wow, you really do have the new one whipped."

"I know," Minhyuk nodded. He looked at the credit card and smiled, his heart warming up suddenly, "I'm honestly shocked myself." He looked at Kihyun and wrapped his arm around his best friend's arm. "Come on, let's go get you something for fashion week," Minhyuk grinned and said, to distract himself from his unusually fast beating heart. 

Kihyun's eyes widened. He shook his head, "no, that's not for me, and my brother's gonna pick me up any time now. I should sta-" Minhyuk dragged him out of the hotel room before he could finish that sentence. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Did you get anything pretty today?" Hyungwon asked after they had settled on the restaurant table with their menus. Minhyuk had just reluctantly given him his card back.

Minhyuk shook his head as he looked at the menu, "not really. Kihyun and I were only out for less than an hour before Kihyun had to go back because his brother was on the way. I decided to stay in and watch TV. I'll be here all week so being lazy for one day won't affect me." He looked at Hyungwon and put the menu down, "I can't read Japanese."

Hyungwon laughed and put his own menu now. "I know a little bit conversationally. Just enough to get by," he said. He pointed at one of the words on Minhyuk's menu, " _onigiri_."

Minhyuk looked down at where Hyungwon was pointing and looked up at Hyungwon. He raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "How do I know you're not just bullshitting me and that it actually says that?" He tilted his head, "and doesn't that mean rice or rice ball or something?"

Hyungwon nodded, "it's a pretty common food, so it's probably somewhere on the menu."

"So, the word you pointed at isn't actually _onigiri_ ?" Hyungwon did not respond. Minhyuk sighed, "well, with that logic, I can point to the menu and say _mizu_ because they're bound to have water somewhere."

"So you _do_ know some Japanese?" Hyungwon put his head on his hand.

Minhyuk scoffed and rolled his eyes, "barely." He put up five fingers, "I know like, five words. Not nearly enough to be conversational."

Hyungwon smiled, "it's a good start." 

The waitress came at that moment. She asked if they were ready to order, and Hyungwon nodded, quickly saying an order. The waitress nodded, writing everything down before leaving. 

"Wow," Minhyuk looked at him with a half-smirk

"What?" Hyungwon asked. 

"You spoke so effortlessly," Minhyuk crossed his arms, "I have no idea what you said, but you sounded hot saying it."

Hyungwon looked down and shifted in his chair. Getting flustered in the middle of a high-end restaurant was not quite appropriate. "Thanks," Hyungwon muttered. He cleared his throat and looked at Minhyuk, "I just said to bring the two most popular dishes to the table."

"Really? What are they?" Minhyuk asked. 

Hyungwon shook his head, "no idea, so we're in for a surprise."

"I hope it doesn't have cucumbers," Minhyuk put a hand against his mouth. 

"You really don't like cucumbers, huh?" Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. 

"They're disgusting!" Minhyuk said passionately. "I'm scared," he said more quietly.

Hyungwon chuckled, "it's okay. There's a lot of foods I don't like, so I think I should be more scared than you."

"Oh, like what?" Minhyuk tilted his head.

The conversation kept going then. Hyungwon explained all of the foods he did not like, and Minhyuk made fun of him for some and threatened to leave him because of others. The food soon came and luckily, there were no cucumbers. Unfortunately, there was asparagus. Hyungwon was not fond of asparagus. Minhyuk laughed as he tried to feed him some. Hyungwon almost ordered a side of cucumbers just to spite him. 

They were still able to enjoy the dinner. Some conversations were held here and there, but the time was mostly spent with them inhaling the food that they were brought. Hyungwon understood why these were their best dishes. They were amazing. Hyungwon expected nothing less from this restaurant - high-end and recommended by peers and associates alike, a place worthy of Hyungwon bringing Minhyuk in to dine. By the look in Minhyuk’s face, it looked like he was enjoying the food very much, too. Hyungwon was glad. He only wanted the best for Minhyuk. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Can you stay with me longer?” Minhyuk asked once Hyungwon parked in front of the hotel. 

Hyungwon sighed, putting a hand on Minhyuk’s knee, “I can’t.” Unfortunately for Hyungwon, he was staying in his family’s Tokyo estate for the duration of his trip. The whole family was there, and when there was big, important business to attend (like the Tokyo Fashion Week), they wanted to keep tabs on everyone to make sure that they spent most of their time working towards the same goal of making this show a success. If Hyungwon was unaccounted for far too long, he would be questioned - and his family did not need to know about Minhyuk right now or ever really. Luckily, Minhyuk knew and understood that (seemed to at least - there looked to be a flash of pain in Minhyuk's expression after he said that he understood when Hyungwon had told him. Hyungwon still wondered if he actually saw it).

Minhyuk sighed, frowning, “alright, I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“I’ll see you for breakfast?” Hyungwon raised his hand from Minhyuk’s knee to his cheek.

Minhyuk gasped, smiled, and nodded, leaning against Hyungwon’s hand, “I was reading about this hotel’s main restaurant having a really good breakfast menu. We can try that.” 

Hyungwon smiled back, “sounds good. I’ll see you in the morning then.” 

Minhyuk nodded. He grabbed Hyungwon’s face and leaned in, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he whispered against Hyungwon’s lips and leaned back. He opened the door and stepped out of the car. After closing the door behind him, he waved goodbye at Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon’s lips still tingled over Minhyuk’s kiss. He waved goodbye back and left once Minhyuk got inside the hotel. The trip to his family’s estate would take about an hour with traffic, and though Hyungwon was feeling very tired, he took his time to get there. Halfway through his trip, he received a message from Minhyuk. It was a picture of him in bed hugging a pillow, face freshly washed and wearing the hotel’s bathrobes. He had a cute pout on his face. _‘Miss u already’_ the message said. 

Hyungwon almost turned back around at that instant.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Breakfast was splendid. The hotel’s restaurant really lived up to its reputation. Hyungwon and Minhyuk were planning on dining there that night to see how their dinner menu fared. Minhyuk went to breakfast in a hoodie and joggers, and he whined about it because Hyungwon showed up already wearing a suit and tie. Hyungwon had laughed and flicked his forehead, saying that of course, he had to look nice because he had to work later (and that he always wanted to impress Minhyuk). Minhyuk talked about his sweet dreams and how the bed was the most comfortable bed he had ever laid on. Hyungwon listened without interruption. Breakfast lasted three hours without them even noticing. 

Afterward, Minhyuk spent the day updating Hyungwon on what he was doing. It was spa day apparently. Minhyuk planned on trying almost every single service the hotel spa had - all happily put on Hyungwon’s tab. Hyungwon sporadically received pictures of Minhyuk - pictures of Minhyuk wearing a head towel, pictures of him showing off his bathrobe with the logo of the spa, pictures of him with different face masks, of him getting a manicure and a pedicure, and much more. Hyungwon’s favorite picture was definitely the one where Minhyuk had a green face mask on, a cucumber on one of his eyes, angry eyebrows, and a pout on his lips. Hyungwon had laughed and stared at that picture and felt all of his work stress suddenly vanished - all from one picture. The power Minhyuk had on him was something he still could not comprehend. 

As the day passed, Hyungwon's need to see Minhyuk grew and grew. Once he finished with the last project of the day, he rushed out and called Minhyuk to tell him that he was on the way there to have dinner. Minhyuk complained that Hyungwon was not giving him enough time to get ready, and Hyungwon laughed and told him that he would drive slowly just for Minhyuk's sake. Hyungwon did not drive slowly. He drove right above the speed limit the entire way.

Minhyuk was still not ready by the time Hyungwon arrived, so Hyungwon stayed in the hotel room as he waited on Minhyuk to be ready. 

"And here I was trying to pick the nicest outfit I owned to surprise you with, but you just had to show up early," Minhyuk said as he dropped three different outfits in the bed next to where Hyungwon was laying.

"You look pretty in everything though," Hyungwon said as he looked at Minhyuk. He looked amazing now, with his white hotel bathrobe on and skin looking shiny, shiny, shiny. It must be from all the spa treatments he received today. "How was the spa today anyway? You seemed to have really enjoyed it."

Minhyuk gasped. He walked to the other side of the large bed until he was right next to Hyungwon. He leaned towards Hyungwon, and Hyungwon instinctively leaned away in shock. "Touch my face," Minhyuk said. "It's so soft. It's never been softer."

Hyungwon reached towards Minhyuk's cheeks with both hands and gently placed them there. Minhyuk's skin felt incredibly soft. Softer, since, to Hyungwon, Minhyuk's skin has always been the softest he has felt. He nodded still, "yeah, it's very nice."

Minhyuk grinned happily and straightened up, walking away from Hyungwon, "and it's supple and dewy. That spa worked magic." He paused and gasped. "When I tell Kihyun I went without him, he's gonna kill me," he whispered and then shrugged, "oh well, worth it." He went back to getting ready.

Hyungwon chuckled at Minhyuk's antics. He crossed his arms and kept a small smile on his face. He really was never bored with Minhyuk. 

"I managed to charm the spa lady into giving multiple skincare samples," Minhyuk winked in Hyungwon's direction to show that he was proud of that, "and I'm planning on giving half of them to Kihyun anyways. Would you like some, Wonnie?" He pointed towards the bag in the corner of the bed. It had the spa logo on it. "Just make sure you leave enough for Kihyun and me."

Hyungwon hummed and moved to grab the bag before settling down in his original position. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out some products, "well, I don't know what to pick. I'm not into skincare."

Minhyuk gasped loudly. It actually scared Hyungwon. Minhyuk made a beeline towards Hyungwon and grabbed his face. He examined him, "how? Your skin is so good." Hyungwon shrugged, scared of Minhyuk all of a sudden. "What the heck?" Minhyuk let go of Hyungwon. "Imagine how good your skin would look if you actually tried." Hyungwon laughed and shrugged. “I really like skincare, so I can conjure up something for you maybe,” Minhyuk said as he intently stared at Hyungwon, at his face? At his skin? Hyungwon was not really sure.

“That sounds nice,” Hyungwon said, “but I don’t know how good I will be at following it honestly.” 

Minhyuk tch’ed and looked away, “alright then, I won’t waste my skills.” He sat on the edge of the bed next to Hyungwon. “However,” he grabbed the skincare bag from Hyungwon’s hands and looked inside. He grabbed a small packet and ripped it open. He squirted the thick liquid into his hands and rubbed them together. He then turned to face Hyungwon. “Okay, look here,” Minhyuk said, “this cream is supposed to feel really, really good on the face and make your skin extra soft. Let’s try it on you.” He lifted his hands. 

Hyungwon knew what Minhyuk wanted to do, so he leaned his head forward and once he did, Minhyuk moved his hands towards his face. Gently, Minhyuk put the cream all over Hyungwon’s face. It was cooling. As Minhyuk intently focused on his work, Hyungwon intently focused on Minhyuk - the way his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated, the tilt of his head. His eyes were sharp. His lips were pursed. So up close, he looked so stunning. 

“There we go,” Minhyuk retracted his hands and put them in his lap, “how does it feel?” 

“Nice,” Hyungwon muttered and leaned towards Minhyuk.

Minhyuk hummed, “your skin looks so dewy. It’s pretty.” Hyungwon hummed this time, still leaning closer to Minhyuk. Minhyuk grinned, “are you listening to me?”

“I am,” Hyungwon responded without thought.

Minhyuk chuckled. “Liar,” he muttered before closing the space between them and kissing Hyungwon. They shifted closer to each other. Hyungwon moved his feet out of the way and put a hand on the back of Minhyuk’s neck. Minhyuk moved his hands to Hyungwon’s cheeks. Their small, quick kisses became longer and messier. Minhyuk let out a quiet moan and just as Hyungwon thought things were getting more heated, Minhyuk broke away from him. Still being close to each other, almost lip to lip, Minhyuk said to him, “I’m hungry. Let me finish getting ready.” 

Just like that, Minhyuk stood up and got back to getting ready - as if nothing happened. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Teach me how to order something,” Minhyuk said after putting the menu down. They had spent a few minutes checking the menu of the restaurant already. Though Hyungwon was not exactly sure if they knew what they were checking out considering neither of them could really read Japanese and half of the English words on the menu were completely unknown to Hyungwon. 

“What?” Hyungwon lowered the menu to look at Minhyuk.

“Tell me how to order in Japanese, Wonnie. I want to learn,” Minhyuk said, jumping excitedly in his chair. 

Hyungwon chuckled, “I don’t even know what I’d teach to say, Minhyuk. I tend to improvise orders.” 

Minhyuk pouted and slumped his shoulders, but he brightened up a second later. “Let me order the wine then,” he tapped his fingers on the table excitedly, “how do I do that?” 

“Why do you want to do that?” Hyungwon asked, chuckling. Minhyuk’s excitement was adorable. 

“I want to sound like you did yesterday,” Minhyuk smirked, resting his head on his hand. “I want to sound _hot_ ,” he winked.

Hyungwon chortled and covered his mouth, “but you always do though!” He did not mean for that to come out. He looked away, eyes wide and heart beating. 

“Wow,” Minhyuk ran a hand through his hair, “I appreciate that.” He smirked. He tried sounding calm and confident, but when Hyungwon looked at him, he saw the blush on his cheeks. Hyungwon smiled softly. “I still wanna know how to say it,” Minhyuk put his arms on the table and leaned against them. 

Hyungwon shook his head slowly, “I don’t even know what wines they serve here.”

“Okay,” Minhyuk nodded, “bring me your best wine. Tell me how to say that.” 

Hyungwon hummed and thought for a second. He then repeated the sentence in Japanese slowly. Minhyuk gave him a confused look, so Hyungwon repeated the sentence again, faster and with more confidence. Minhyuk then tried to repeat it and well, it was a bit unintelligible. Hyungwon had to hold his laughter when he told Minhyuk to do it again after him. Minhyuk repeated Hyungwon after every word then, and he sounded better. Hyungwon actually understood what he was trying to say. He made Minhyuk repeat it over and over again until the waitress that was serving them came. By then, Minhyuk sounded more confident saying the sentence. 

The waitress asked if they were ready to order. Hyungwon nodded and looked at Minhyuk. With a hand motion, he encouraged Minhyuk to speak. Minhyuk suddenly lost all of his confidence. His shoulders slumped, and he let out a string of 'uh's before actually finally speaking. He asked the question, slower than he did with Hyungwon but just as intelligible. 

The waitress stayed quiet for a second. She looked like she was thinking. She nodded and asked if they wanted anything else. She directed the question towards Minhyuk, and Minhyuk looked very visibly confused at the question. It was adorable. "Eh…" he glanced at Hyungwon, " _nani_?"

Hyungwon laughed and he looked at the waitress. He said the same thing as yesterday, what he always says when he goes to restaurants in Japan. "Bring me your two best dishes." What he got was always a surprise, even in restaurants he visited more than once, but it was fun. The waitress nodded and she walked away.

"How did I do?" Minhyuk asked once she was out of earshot. 

"You said you wanted to sound hot," Hyungwon started, "but you sounded utterly adorable."

"Shut up," Minhyuk pouted and crossed his arms. He still looked adorable.

"Cute," Hyungwon smiled. "You're so cute," he did not know where he got the sudden confidence to compliment Minhyuk like that, but he was going to take advantage of it. 

Minhyuk giggled bashfully and covered his cheeks, "shut up." It did not have the confidence the last one did.

Therefore, for the rest of the night, Hyungwon did not shut up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_'Do you have anything planned today?'_

_'Not really…?'_

_'Want to go out with me? I'll show you around the city.'_

_'!!!!!!!!_

_You don't work today?????'_

_'Nope_

_I forgot to tell you yesterday because I was too busy complimenting you.'_

_'///////_

_shut up_

_But I'd love to go see the city with you!_

_I've been wanting to do this since I arrived.'_

_'I'm sorry I haven't been able to do much with you here.'_

_'Don't be_

_I understand why you're busy_

_I'm just happy to be here_

_When will you be coming to pick me up?'_

_'Actually_

_I'm already here.'_

_'?????????_

_HYUNGWON'_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once the elevator doors opened, Minhyuk dashed out towards Hyungwon. Black, ripped skinny jeans, red sweater, messy hair - Minhyuk looked stunning, though there was never a moment nowadays where Minhyuk looked anything less than stunning in Hyungwon's eyes. "Hyungwon! You should've at least told me you were coming," Minhyuk said when he stopped in front of Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon smiled, "I wanted to surprise you."

"I still would've been surprised if you had given me an hour to get ready," Minhyuk said, putting his hands in the pocket of his jeans. 

"You still look great, Minhyuk," Hyungwon offered Minhyuk his hand, "are you ready to go?"

Minhyuk smiled. He did not take Hyungwon's hand. Instead, he wrapped their arms together. "Yup," he nodded as he gently grabbed Hyungwon's upper arm and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

If they had not been standing in a crowded lobby right now, Hyungwon would not have hesitated to kiss Minhyuk. 

They walked to the car arm in arm. Once on the road, Minhyuk asked, "so, are you really free all day today?"

"Well," Hyungwon gave a hesitant nod, "yes technically, until five or six or so. I have a meeting then, but I was thinking of setting it up at the hotel's lobby, so it’s fine."

Minhyuk hummed, nodding, “yeah, that’s fine. I think Kihyun comes back around that time.”

“Oh yeah,” Hyungwon nodded, “I kinda forgot Kihyun was here.” 

Minhyuk laughed, “yeah well, he’s been having a lot of fun with his brother’s family, so I think he’s going to be sad to come back.” He turned his head to look at Hyungwon, “thank you for bringing him here again.”

Hyungwon glanced at him and smiled, “it’s no problem. Have you eaten?” 

“No,” Minhyuk shook his head, “I had just woken up when you called me, so I’m hungry.”

“There’s a cute little cafe near here,” Hyungwon said, “we can go eat there and then plan our next step.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Minhyuk grinned. 

They went to the cafe, and Minhyuk cooed at how cute and little it really was. He could not get enough of it. By that, Hyungwon meant that Minhyuk would have bought half of the menu if Hyungwon had not stopped him. Minhyuk still ordered enough for half of their round table to be filled with breakfasts and sweets and drinks. It was excessive. Hyungwon would have never agreed to it had it not been for the wonderful glee in Minhyuk's eyes and his big, beautiful grin. 

They stuffed their faces, and not a single treat was left untouched.

When they were waiting, they talked about going to the Tokyo Tower. Hyungwon had reserved tickets halfway through their breakfast, and they made their way there after Hyungwon paid. Arrival to the tower and checking in for the tour went smoothly. Employees were holding out drinks, and Minhyuk comfortably grabbed one and quickly drank it. He replaced the drink every time another employee passed by. It was not even midday, so Hyungwon stopped him after the third cup. Minhyuk pouted in his direction for a good five minutes but Hyungwon ignored it for his sake. It was hard. Hyungwon had never ignored Minhyuk before. 

The Top Deck of the Tokyo Tower was beautiful. Minhyk gasped loudly when the doors of the elevator opened. He got out without waiting for Hyungwon - too entranced by the geometric mirrors that covered the walls and ceilings. Hyungwon had to grab his hand to make sure Minhyuk stood by his side. 

“This is so beautiful,” Minhyuk said, holding tight to Hyungwon’s hand and resting his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, “it’s like I’m walking in the sky itself.” He took out his phone and started taking pictures of the walls. 

Hyungwon chuckled. Minhyuk looked so endearing. Hyungwon was starting to doubt that he would ever get over just how endearing Minhyuk was. “We haven’t even looked outside yet,” Hyungwon said. 

“That can wait,” Minhyuk shook his head. He tapped on his phone and turned the camera to face him. He stretched out his hand. “Let’s take a picture together,” he grinned. Hyungwon nodded. He let go of Minhyuk’s hand and wrapped his arm around Minhyuk’s body instead. He brought his face closer to Minhyuk’s. He smiled, but Minhyuk’s beautiful grin was the center of the picture. 

Minhyuk snapped one picture and then another and then another and another, and Hyungwon soon realized after that that Minhyuk was doing different poses with each picture. Hyungwon turned his head to look at Minhyuk and laughed softly. All of these movements were captured by each snap of the camera. Hyungwon leaned closer and kissed Minhyuk’s cheeks. Minhyuk’s face morphed into one of surprise, and the camera captured it, alongside his rosy, pretty blush. He stopped taking pictures and looked at Hyungwon, eyebrows furrowed but cheeks still pink. 

“Sorry,” Hyungwon smiled at him, “I couldn’t help myself.” 

“It’s fine,” Minhyuk whispered. He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. “I’m sure the picture turned out pretty,” he grabbed Hyungwon’s hand again, “let’s go look at the city.” 

Minhyuk’s blush did not leave his face the entire time they were there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They spent the afternoon walking around the area near the tower. They entered different shops and hotels. There was also art on display in some exhibition venues. Minhyuk dragged Hyungwon to check each and every one of them. Minhyuk sighed as he looked at one of the paintings. Both of his arms were wrapped around Hyungwon’s arm, and he rested his head against Hyungwon’s shoulder. The painting was abstract. Hyungwon was not sure what he was supposed to make of it, but Minhyuk looked at it like he knew exactly what the artist wanted to say. 

“I want this to be me one day,” Minhyuk muttered.

“You want to be that painting?” Hyungwon said jokingly and looked at Minhyuk. 

“No,” Minhyuk laughed and shook his head, “I want to hold an exhibition. I want people from all over to see my art. It’s my biggest dream.” He sighed again. 

Hyungwon nodded slowly, turning back to the painting. “I’m sure your art is beautiful, better than this for sure,” he scoffed. Minhyuk laughed. Hyungwon looked at him again, “I don’t think you’ve ever shown me your art, except for that painting you did of me.”

“Really?” Minhyuk pushed away from Hyungwon to look at him. Hyungwon nodded. “I should invite you to my studio then, and by that, I mean my dorm. I have all my paintings there,” Minhyuk laughed. 

Hyungwon chuckled, “I would love that, Min.” 

Minhyuk looked at him with a soft gaze, and Hyungwon could not help but kiss his forehead. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sometime later, Minhyuk received a text message from Kihyun telling him that Kihyun was on the way back to the hotel. Hyungwon and Minhyuk took that as a cue to head back, too. On the way to the hotel, Hyungwon sent a message to the contact he needed to meet with that afternoon and told her to meet him at the hotel. The way back to the hotel was spent in relative silence as Minhyuk fell asleep the moment they entered the main road. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They met Kihyun at the hotel lobby. “Kihyun!” Minhyuk yelled when he spotted his friend and ran towards him. Kihyun yelled his name back and they hugged as a greeting. Hyungwon stood back watching them. They exchanged "I missed you"'s and Minhyuk asked Kihyun how staying with his brother was. 

"So good," Kihyun had answered. By his face, it was obvious that he was so, so happy. He turned to Hyungwon, who was near them, "thank you again for this opportunity."

Hyungwon smiled and shook his head, "no problem." It made Minhyuk happy. An alarm went off on his phone reminding him of the meeting he needed to attend. He turned off the alarm and looked at Minhyuk, "alright, I have to go now."

Minhyuk nodded. He stepped forward and gave Hyungwon a hug. Kihyun watched them with curiosity. "Will I see you later tonight?" Minhyuk asked against Hyungwon's ear. 

"I might stop by the hotel room later tonight," Hyungwon answered. "The meeting will happen over dinner so be sure to eat tonight soon," he said. 

Minhyuk nodded, "alright, I'll get room service then." There was a mischievous tone in his voice. He stepped back and walked to Kihyun. He grabbed Kihyun's hand, "come on, let's go to the room. I have so much to show you."

Kihyun turned his head and narrowed his eyes, "what…?"

Minhyuk did not answer. He instead started to drag Kihyun towards the elevators. Kihyun turned his head to look at Hyungwon. He might have wanted to say goodbye but with Minhyuk dragging him, he could not. 

Hyungwon sighed fondly at Minhyuk's antics with his best friend. He took his phone and sent a message to the person he was meeting, telling her that he would be at the restaurant. After that, he made his way over there. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


An hour passed after Hyungwon was sat down at the restaurant before the person he was meeting with arrived. They had sat in front of Hyungwon with no introduction and when Hyungwon looked up from the menu to greet them, he was surprised to see Hoseok. Hoseok smiled at him as if he had just pulled the best prank of the century. 

"Oh, Hoseok," Hyungwon put down the menu and smiled, "I wasn't expecting you." 

Hoseok grabbed the glass of water set in front of him. It had been poured an hour ago. The outsides were wet and the ice was almost all gone, but Hyungwon assumed it was still cold enough. "I convinced Supervisor Kwon to let me go on her behalf," Hoseok explained. "I wanted to see you. Plus," he pulled out something from the briefcase he had with him, "I needed to give you this before I forgot." He handed it to Hyungwon. Hyungwon grabbed it and saw that it was Kihyun's pass for the fashion week. "Are his details correct?"

Hyungwon scanned the pass. He took out his phone and matched the details to the ones Minhyuk had sent him over text message a few weeks ago. "Yup," he nodded. He pocketed his phone and put the pass away with his other things. "Thank you for doing this, Hoseok."

Hoseok shrugged, "it's not like the pass wouldn't have gone to waste otherwise, so it's fine."

Hyungwon hummed, “it was still a lot to ask.”

“No offense,” Hoseok started, “but you are doing quite a lot.” He grabbed the menu set in front of him, “have you ordered already?” 

“No,” Hyungwon shook his head, “and what do you mean?” 

“It’s not bad of me to say that I never expected you to be the kind to just buy plane tickets for your lover and his best friend,” Hoseok shrugged. 

Hyungwon scoffed. “Lover,” he repeated. 

Hoseok looked at him, “is that not what you are? Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever asked you what you guys are officially.” 

“I,” Hyungwon paused. He looked down. “Come to think of it, we’ve never talked about it either,” he thought back to that conversation Minhyuk and he had so long ago - back at the restaurant where Hyungwon confronted Minhyuk about everything he had heard. Minhyuk had basically stated that he was only going out with Hyungwon for his money. Hyungwon wondered if any of that had changed. Deep in his heart, he honestly wished something had. 

“Wait so, if I’m not overstepping my boundaries, what exactly are you two?” Hoseok tilted his head. 

Hyungwon shook his head. He sighed and looked at the table, “I don’t know.” He wondered how much he should say, how much he should tell Hoseok. Hoseok had been his longest friend. They probably knew more about each other than their own families did. Hyungwon felt like he should not keep this from him. “I basically get him whatever makes him happy, because seeing him happy makes me so happy. I just want him to be happy,” Hyungwon sighed. His chest felt heavy, like his heart was beating in sludge. It was the nerves. He was scared of feeling more than what Minhyuk felt for him, because Hyungwon felt so much for him. He put a hand on his chest. “I think I’m in love with him,” he whispered. 

“What did you say?” Hoseok asked.

Hyungwon looked at Hoseok and could not determine if Hoseok had heard his confession or not. He sighed and shook his head, “nothing.” He cleared his throat, “shall we just start with the things we’re supposed to discuss?” 

Hoseok looked at him with a frown on his face. He knew Hyungwon was hiding something. He shook his head, “sure.” Luckily, Hoseok always respected Hyungwon’s decision to not speak on certain subjects. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One good meal and a few business talks later, Hyungwon left the hotel restaurant straight to the hotel suite where Minhyuk and Kihyun were staying at. The lights were on but the suite was quiet. The remnants of the room service food laid scattered around the kitchen. Hyungwon dropped his things on the kitchen counter and walked to the bedroom. It was there that he saw Minhyuk and Kihyun. They were laying in bed sleeping. The spa products were all around them. Kihyun laid at the foot of the bed while Minhyuk was spread around the middle. Hyungwon assumed they must have fallen asleep while talking about the spa products. He smiled. 

“I hope you've set your alarm for tomorrow, Lee Minhyuk. I’ll call you first thing in the morning,” Hyungwon whispered as he walked to the side of the bed until where Minhyuk’s head was. He ran his hand through Minhyuk’s hair. He debated on waking the two guys up, but they seemed to be sleeping so soundly and without caring that they were not tucked under the blankets. Hyungwon sighed. He leaned down and kissed Minhyuk’s forehead. Afterward, he turned off the two lamps in the bedroom and proceeded to turn off all the lights in the rest of the suite. He grabbed his things and left out the door, but he leaned against the door after he left. 

“It starts tomorrow,” Hyungwon took a deep breath and walked away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Hyungwon met up with Minhyuk and Kihyun in the lobby. Both looked well dressed and ready for the fashion week (though Hyungwon quickly noticed that the shirt Kihyun was wearing was one he had given Minhyuk a few weeks prior). Minhyuk looked absolutely excited while Kihyun looked a little more subdued, slightly nervous by the way he prodded at his own fingers, and maybe a little disgruntled. Hyungwon wondered what could have happened. 

“I’m glad to see you right on time,” Hyungwon told them after they exchanged greetings. 

“We almost didn’t. It took forever to get Kihyun to agree to this outfit,” Minnhyuk motioned to his friend and rolled his eyes. 

“Well, I thought I looked fine how I was before,” Kihyun glared at him. Ah, so that was what happened.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes again, “but you look even better now. Stunning. Photographers will take pictures of you thinking you’re the model.”

Kihyun scoffed, “yeah, sure.” He ran a hand through his pulled back hair, “I do like what you did with my hair though.”

Minhyuk hummed and nodded, crossing his arms, “half a can of hairspray does wonders.” He uncrossed his arms and looked at Hyungwon, “anyways, we’re ready.” 

“Right,” Hyungwon nodded. “Here, let me give you your passes now,” he said and pulled the passes out from his coat’s inner pockets before giving them to them.

Minhyuk and Kihyun studied the passes. “I’m so excited!” Minhyuk elbowed Kihyun.

Kihyun ignored him as he examined his pass. “Lee Hoseok,” he muttered and looked at Hyungwon, “is that your friend? He’s the one with the extra ticket?”

Hyungwon nodded, “you’re technically his plus one - not like it really matters that much." He shrugged, "Hoseok isn’t attending today.” 

Kihyun nodded slowly, looking down at the pass, “can I meet him?” 

“Huh?” Both Minhyuk and Hyungwon said at the time.

“I mean,” Kihyun sighed, “I’m attending this event because of him. I think it’s only right to thank him in person.” 

“I guess,” Hyungwon shrugged. Hoseok was not really one to get to know new people. He had not shown any interest in meeting Kihyun at all, so he might not be willing to really go through with this meeting. “Well, I don’t kn-”

“That sounds fun!” Minhyuk cut in and wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s arm. “My best friend meeting your best friend? That’s cool. It could be like a double date,” he grinned mischievously. 

“Oh please, not like that!” Kihyun glared. “I just wanna say thank you!”

“I know. It’s a joke, Ki. Lighten up,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes. He let go of Hyungwon, “besides, what are the chances of Hoseok being interested in you?”

“What are the chances of me being interested in Hoseok?” Kihyun put his hands in his pockets and looked away. His pulled back hair revealed how his ears were becoming red.

Minhyuk walked to Kihyun and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, turning him to start walking towards the exit of the hotel, “I honestly think he’s quite a catch, but you’re never interested in the people I think are attractive so possibly no chance. It’d still be fun though. Let’s set it up!” He turned his head to the side to look at Hyungwon better, who was following them from behind, “you can do that, right, Wonnie?” 

Hyungwon let out an exasperated sigh. He would have to beg. “Yeah, I guess it’s possible.” 

Minhyuk raised a fist, “great, it’s a date then!"

“Oh, shut up,” Kihyun glared at him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once they reached the event, Hyungwon got separated from Kihyun and Minhyuk. He told them where to go and how to get more information about the event and sent them on their merry way. Minhyuk could call him if they had any questions. His runway show was not today, so he had to go back to his family's offices and work on all the still loose ends of the show. He had two days to make sure everything was okay - more okay than it was right now. 

Hyungwon also had to call Hoseok. He was not quite sure if he actually should. Kihyun seemed totally against the idea of a date, but dinner was the easiest way to meet up with Hoseok. With Hyungwon and Minhyuk there, it really did have the connotations of a double date. Hyungwon sighed. He might as well just get it over with. As soon as he arrived in his office, he took his phone to text Hoseok instead.

_‘Hey, Hoseok, can I ask you something?’_

_‘What?’_

_‘Let’s go have dinner after my show on Wednesday. To celebrate.’_

_‘Oh, yeah, sure. I should be cleared at that time.’_

_‘That’s great!_

_Also_

_Minhyuk and his friend are coming’_

_‘Oh_

_That makes sense so okay then’_

_‘I hope it’s not a bother._

_Kihyun wants to thank you in person for the pass.’_

_‘That’s fine. Minhyuk seems kind. I wouldn’t mind meeting him again. Hopefully, his friend is, too.’_

_‘He is. I’m sure you’ll like him.’_

Hyungwon shuddered a second after he sent that message. He really started to feel like he was setting Hoseok and Kihyun up. He knew that he objectively was not, but with Minhyuk constantly in his mind talking about setting them up, he really felt like he was. Hoseok was not looking for a relationship, so it was not like anything would come of this. 

_‘Alright, great, send me the details when you have them.’_

_‘I will. See you then.’_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the end of the day, Hyungwon picked up Minhyuk and Kihyun, and they both looked star struck. Hyungwon asked them how the show was, and the two friends spoke simultaneously about how much they enjoyed the show. Hyungwon could not hear what they were saying individually, but he smiled as if he understood everything they were saying. 

“This really is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I had so much fun today. It just makes me want to thank Mr. Hoseok more,” Kihyun said.

“Oh, about that,” Hyungwon perked up and looked at Kihyun through the rearview mirror. “I contacted Hoseok. We coordinated to meet on Wednesday after the show. Is that good?” 

“Oh?” Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon and smirked, “yeah, that sounds great! Right, Kihyun?” 

Kihyun nodded, “yeah, it does. I’m glad I’ll be able to thank him.” He smiled. 

“I’m gonna have fun making you look pretty for that date,” Minhyuk turned halfway from his spot in the passenger seat to look fully at Kihyun.

Kihyun glared at him, “it’s not a date!” 

"Well, you still have to look presentable in front of _the_ Lee Hoseok!" Minhyuk insisted. 

"Presentable could mean many things, and it doesn't have to include date-worthy!" Kihyun said back. 

"Well, where's the fun if you're not looking extra attractive?" Minhyuk pouted and crossed his arms. 

They kept bickering like that the entire way to the hotel. Hyungwon thought he would get tired of it eventually, but instead, he spent the entire trip with an amused smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright here it is  
> kihokihokihokihokihokihokihokihokihokihokihokihokihokihokihokihokiho  
> okay now that i got that out of my system I do want to say smth - there is an age gap between the characters. I mean, I think it's somewhat obvious but I haven't fully mentioned it here. oldest to youngest is hoseok, hyungwon, minhyuk, kihyun. they're all adults, so that's the important part still of course. but yeah, just in case  
> I hope you've enjoyed these cute little Japan dates!!! ^.^ I watched a whole ass video on the Tokyo Tower to see what it was like and what a tour was lmao  
> yk,,, it's kinda funny to write hoseok the way I'm writing him bc it kinda seems like he's judging hw's relationship with mh and I can't help but be like, "oooh boy, you have no idea what's coming your way huh" the beauty of this being a prequel~  
> I hope you've been enjoying the story!!! kudos and comment if you wish! I read every comment and it feels me with so much joyyyyyy! thank you so much for them. See you next time!!! Bye-bye!!!!


	4. quatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, how interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would update tomorrow night but then I got called into work so here I am tonight   
> lamest chapter summary but it's mysterious and gets the job done  
> enjoy your read XOXO

Wednesday was nerve-wracking. Hyungwon had been preparing for this show for months. He knew everything was as perfect as it was going to get, but he still felt like it could all go wrong. They had the best models. Their clothing designs were spectacular. Their brand was ahead of any other brand here. Yet, Hyungwon still felt like he was going to fail his whole family and their company. Worst of all, what if Minhyuk did not like it? 

Minhyuk had been very open about the shows he had not liked so far. He dragged them through the mud. He told Hyungwon he would not hesitate to do the same to him if he did not like the show. Hyungwon needed Minhyuk to like the show. It would make him so happy if Minhyuk loved his craft. Hyungwon has worked hard for this, and now that he was here, it felt like he did not work hard enough. He would not know until the show was over, but he felt like he could not wait that long. 

There was a door from backstage that would let him view into the audience of the show. Every so often, Hyungwon would peek through that door and spot Minhyuk and Kihyun in the audience. The show had yet to start, so Minhyuk and Kihyun were on their phones, showing each other what was on their screen and laughing about it. Hyungwon was glad that they seemed to be having a good time. He could only hope that they had a good time for the rest of the show. 

The models were on the verge of being ready. Their dresses were fitted to perfection. Their makeup was done, but sometimes Hyungwon would see something that he did not like, and he would send the model back to get retouched. Nothing major had to be retouched, but because of his nerves, Hyungwon would notice every single thing that was out of place. He was starting to feel like he was losing his mind. 

Alas, the show eventually had to start. The music filled the stage and one by one, the models started to come out. Each model walked on the stage with a swagger. They showed the outfits and the theme of the show flawlessly, but Hyungwon still bit his nails as one model came out of the runway and another stepped in. He was very close to the entrance of the runway, but he could not see Minhyuk from here. He was not sure if that was a blessing or a curse. 

The show ended faster than Hyungwon anticipated, but then again, those minutes during the show felt eternal. Everything turned out great. No one fell. There were no wardrobe malfunctions. No freak accidents. At the end of the show, people clapped. The show was as close to a success as it could get; however, he could not consider it perfect. 

Hyungwon received a message on his phone.

_ ‘I’ve seen so many shows this week. _

_ This was definitely the best one!!! _

_ The show was phenomenal, Wonnie! _

_ I expected nothing less 💙' _

Never mind, the show was perfect. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The restaurant,  _ Aragawa,  _ was busier than Hyungwon would expect on a Wednesday. He told the host that he had a reservation under his name, and the host nodded and guided him to a table where Hoseok was already sitting. “Ah, Hoseok, did you wait long?” Hyungwon said as he sat next to his friend. 

“No,” Hoseok shook his head. He lifted his sleeve to look at his watch, “twenty minutes maybe? Where are your friends?”

“On the way,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes. Minhyuk stayed back in the car because there were some aspects of his look that he wanted to fix. Kihyun stayed back with him. “They should be arriving in the next few minutes. Did you order a bottle of something?” Hyungwon grabbed the menu.

“No,” Hoseok shook his head again, “I've been saying that I don’t want to drink anymore - it's healthier - so I decided to let you order whatever bottle you wanted.” 

“Oh?” Hyungwon looked at Hoseok. He nodded, “alright.” Their waiter passed by a few seconds after that, and Hyungwon decided to order their best pinot noir. “Have you ordered anything?” Hyungwon asked Hoseok. 

“Other than the water?” Hoseok asked back, “no. I was waiting for you. Didn’t want to get too ahead of myself. How have you been? Congratulations.” Hoseok put a hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder, “I heard the show was a success.”

Hyungwon chuckled and looked away, embarrassed, “it was. Thank God. I don’t think it could’ve gone better.” 

“I believe that,” Hoseok smiled proudly. “You’ve always been a perfectionist. It couldn’t have gone wrong.” 

“Psh,” Hyungwon smiled bashfully, “there were a million ways that it could’ve gone wrong.”

“But it didn’t,” Hoseok reminded him, “you worked hard for it to go right, and it did.” He squeezed Hyungwon’s shoulder, “remember that.” 

Hyungwon looked at Hoseok and nodded. Hoseok had been a sort of older brother figure to Hyungwon since he was young, so it always made Hyungwon happy to hear Hoseok compliment him. It was one of the very few ways Hyungwon truly knew that he was doing well. 

From his peripheral vision, Hyungwon noticed Minhyuk and Kihyun towards them. “Ah, they’re here,” Hyungwon smiled and waved at them. 

“Huh?" Hoseok turned around to look where Hyungwon was facing. “Oh,” Hoseok said when he focused on Minhyuk. Hyungwon assumed he remembered Minhyuk from the last time they met. Kihyun stood behind Minhyuk, slightly hidden away from view. He looked shy and out of place. He glanced around nervously. He looked intimidated by his surroundings - and possibly by the fact that he was meeting Hoseok, too. 

“Mr. Hoseok,” Minhyuk gave a small bow, “it’s a pleasure to meet you again.”

Hoseok stood up and mirrored Minhyuk’s actions, “equally.” 

Minhyuk looked behind him and stepped to the side, revealing Kihyun. “Mr. Hoseok, I’d like you to meet my dear friend, Yoo Kihyun. Thanks to you, he’s been able to accompany me all throughout the fashion week.”

Hoseok smiled and turned to Kihyun. There was a noticeable pause in Hoseok’s movements when he looked at Kihyun. Hyungwon could not tell why. He was mostly facing Hoseok’s back and could only see a small part of his face. Hoseok gave a small bow in Kihyun’s direction and greeted him. Kihyun did the same thing almost instantly, though he bowed a little deeper. “I want to thank you for the pass. This trip has been unforgettable, but it wouldn’t have been the same without the pass. I want to thank you from the deepest part of my heart.” 

There was a change in Hoseok’s smile. It would not have been noticeable to a person who did not know Hoseok like Hyungwon did. Hoseok’s smile changed from the typical one he had when greeting people to one that was more… emotional. Hyungwon could not quite pinpoint the emotion though. That surprised him. 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” Hoseok said, “I’m happy you’ve been able to enjoy your stay.” Hoseok and Kihyun stayed staring at each other for a few more seconds. Hyungwon felt the need to break that silence, but he did not know if he should. Hoseok and Kihyun did not exactly look uncomfortable with each other. Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk. He seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. 

“Ah,” Hoseok broke out of whatever trance he was in and motioned to the chair in front of him. 

“Right,” Kihyun nodded and took a seat there. Minhyuk went to sit in front of Hyungwon. 

“It’s so nice that we could all meet together here,” Minhyuk said once they all got settled on their seats. He grabbed the menu. Hoseok nodded at his comment. “Wow, everything in the menu looks so appetizing… I think?” Minhyuk leaned closer to Kihyun, “what do you think? You speak some Japanese.” 

“It all looks good even when you understand it some,” Kihyun let out a small nervous laugh. He stared at the menu and scratched right above his temple before shaking his head and turning another page of the menu. 

“You know Japanese?” Hoseok asked. Hyungwon was curious about that, too. Kihyun never showed to have some knowledge of Japanese.

Kihyun looked at Hoseok. His cheeks tainted a soft pink. “Just a little,” he whispered and moved his thumb and index finger close. “Took some courses in high school and retained a little. It’s nothing big,” he shrugged.

Hoseok hummed. Hyungwon noticed that he was looking at Kihyun like he had just said the most interesting thing on the planet. “Ah, that’s good,” he nodded. Hyungwon almost laughed out loud. He had never really seen Hoseok acting like that before. “I spent my middle school years in Japan studying,” Hoseok said. It was so uncharacteristic of him to give information about himself out like that. Hyungwon tilted his head in confusion but did not comment on it.

“Really?” Kihyun looked at him and smiled, “that’s so cool.” 

Hoseok just let out a barely audible, “yeah,” before looking away, embarrassed. Now, Hyungwon was amused. 

The waiter came by shortly after with the bottle of wine Hyungwon had ordered. Being the youngest in their group, Kihyun stood and grabbed the bottle. He opened the bottle and looked at the oldest, Hoseok. “Shall I pour you some, Mr. Hoseok?” He asked, showing the bottle.

Hoseok stared up at Kihyun. He did not answer instantly, and Hyungwon remembered how Hoseok had told him earlier that he was not planning on drinking anymore. Hyungwon assumed that he must be thinking about how to turn down Kihyun, which should not be that hard. Hyungwon opened his mouth to tell Kihyun that Hoseok was not going to drink when Hoseok raised his glass and moved towards Kihyun. “Yes, please,” he said, “thank you.”

Kihyun smiled and nodded. He poured Hoseok half a glass of wine before moving towards Hyungwon. Kihyun served Hyungwon and Minhyuk the same amount and then poured some to himself before putting the bottle back to where the waiter had placed it. They did a cheer and clinked glasses before taking a sip from their respective glasses.

Hyungwon eyed Hoseok after he took a sip. Hoseok was looking at Kihyun while he drank from his own glass. So much for not drinking. 

“Tch,” Minhyuk tilted his head as he went back to the menu, “have you eaten here before, Hyungwon?” Hyungwon nodded at the question. “What would you recommend then?” 

Hyungwon hummed, not really knowing how to answer the question. He always ordered the same thing in restaurants after all. “If you’re going to eat at  _ Aragawa _ , you have to have the steaks,” Hoseok answered the question instead.

“All the entrees are basically steak though,” Kihyun added as he stared at the menu. “Wow, what are these prices?” He muttered and shook his head in disbelief. 

“That’s true,” Hoseok nodded, referring to the entrees, “but they’re all really good.”

Hyungwon absentmindedly stared at the prices. They really were high up there. More expensive than what Kihyun could afford, he assumed. It was fine. Hyungwon already had a feeling that he would have to cover Kihyun’s bill, too. He would not mind. It would definitely make Minhyuk happy after all. 

“Okay,” Minhyuk nodded, “then, I’ll just point one and order that one.” He closed the menu and smiled at Hoseok, “I trust your judgement.” He turned to Hyungwon and happily shifted in his seat, “I’ll order this time. I’ve been practicing.”

“You’ve been memorizing from a translator app,” Kihyun looked at his friend.

“You, shush,” Minhyuk said back at him and playfully hit his side. 

Hyungwon smiled at their antics. Hoseok let out a chuckle. “Alright,” Hyungwon nodded, “I expect you to do well then.”

Minhyuk puffed out his chest, “of course, I will.” 

Hyungwon chuckled this time, “okay I believe you.” He closed the menu, too. “We’re about ready to order then, hm?” He looked around the table.

Minhyuk nodded, so did Hoseok. “I need more time,” Kihyun said, eyes focused on the menu. Everyone was okay with that. 

It was quiet for a few seconds until Hoseok asked, “so how has the fashion show been for you two?” 

“It’s been amazing!” Minhyuk answered. “It’s like I’m in a dream. I wanna pinch myself before every show starts. I still can’t believe I’m there surrounded by so many great people and seeing first-hand the new clothing items of these brands. Nothing compares to Hyungwonnie’s show though,” Minhyuk smiled and reached over the table to grab Hyungwon’s hand. Hyungwon smiled and let him. 

Hoseok nodded at Minhyuk’s answer. He turned to Kihyun, who was still more focused on the menu, “what about you, Mr. Kihyun?” 

Kihyun jumped slightly and lowered the menu to look at Hoseok, “me?” Hoseok nodded. “Well,” Kihyun looked down and cleared his throat, “it was amazing.” He looked at Hoseok, “like Minhyuk said, it’s like being in a dream. Never in a million years would I have pictured myself in the audience of a show like that. All the flashing cameras, the music, the phenomenal outfits. Wow, I wanted to take pictures myself but I felt like I could never be as good as those photographers there.” He turned to Minhyuk and put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “in _ La Belle Monde _ ’s fashion show, the colors of the clothing were so pretty. I’m sure the pictures for those came out fantastic.” Minhyuk nodded quickly in agreement.

Hoseok nodded slowly, as if he was taking in all of Kihyun’s words, “do you like photography, Mr. Kihyun?” 

“Ah,” Kihyun looked down. His cheeks were tinted again, “a little, yes. I can’t help but think about what it would be like to be a photographer at a runway show. Being a member of the audience was enough though and again,” he turned to look at Hoseok, “I can’t thank you enough for it. This wouldn’t have happened without you and wow.” Kihyun gasped and looked up, “this whole experience has been phenomenal, and I am just so happy about it.” 

Hoseok smiled at that. He rested his face on his hand. “I’m glad,” he said, quietly. Hyungwon was not sure if that was meant to be heard, but he heard it. 

They kept talking about that. A few laughs were shared, and Kihyun kept grumbling about the menu under his breath. Eventually, the waiter came by to take their orders. Minhyuk ordered first. It turned out that the sentence he had memorized was simply “Can I have this?” He used it while pointing at one of the entrees. The waiter had nodded and written down what Minhyuk had said. Minhyuk smiled and raised an eyebrow at Hyungwon proudly. Hyungwon had rolled his eyes before ordering. He ordered the chef’s choice - whatever it was. Then came Kihyun’s turn.

Kihyun sighed and asked, his Japanese a little clumsy but understandable, “can I just have a sort of side salad? If that’s possible?” 

“Um…” the waiter thought for a second. He nodded, “yeah, I’m sure that should be possible. Anything else?”

Kihyun shook his head, “no, thank you.” He turned to look at Hoseok’s, whose turn it was now, but Hoseok just looked back at Kihyun with worry.

“Is that really all?” Hoseok asked Kihyun.

Kihyun nodded, “yeah, I uh… am not hungry.” He chuckled awkwardly.

Minhyuk tilted his head, “you told me you were starving in the car.” 

"Okay well,” Kihyun said, “I’m not hungry anymore.”

"That’s bull,” Minhyuk shook his head, “there’s no way that will fill you, Ki.” 

Kihyun sighed, and he looked a little frustrated. He grabbed the menu, looked at Minhyuk, and whispered, “look - look at these prices, Min. I can’t afford to eat here, so I’m just ordering what I think will break my wallet less, so it’s fine. Don’t worry about me.” Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows. He guessed Kihyun was not in on Hyungwon paying for both Minhyuk’s and his meal. 

“You still shouldn’t let yourself starve, Kihyun,” Minhyuk frowned. “You should order something else.”

“I can’t, Min,” Kihyun shook his head, “I already told you I can’t-”

“I’ll foot your bill,” Hoseok suddenly spoke up before Hyungwon could. The remaining three looked at him in shock. 

“W-What?” Kihyun asked, eyes wide in disbelief and mouth hanging open. His hands shook.

Hoseok grabbed the menu again, “you’re fine with steak?” He looked at the waiter. He ordered two of the same dish.

The waiter nodded and was about to leave before Kihyun spoke up, “wait, wait, wait, wait!” Everyone looked at him. Kihyun looked at Hoseok. “I can’t allow you to do that,” Kihyun shook his head. His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Why not?” Hoseok asked. 

“It’s too much,” Kihyun said, “you’ve already given me the fashion pass. I can’t possibly allow you to also pay for my meal - especially in this restaurant. You don’t have to.”

“But I want to,” Hoseok smiled. His eyes were soft and full of emotion, and Hyungwon could not remember a single time where he had looked at someone like that in the past. 

“I have no way to repay you,” Kihyun shook his head, “the passes were already enough.”

Hoseok kept his smile and looked at the waiter. He dismissed him before turning back to Kihyun, “you don't have to worry about the passes, and you don’t have to worry about this meal. It’s all my pleasure, really.” 

It was quiet then. “Wow,” Hyungwon whispered to himself. He could not believe what he was hearing. He had never seen Hoseok so easily give to other people. 

Minhyuk hit Kihyun’s side again. “Take it. It’s fine,” Minhyuk whispered to Kihyun. 

“Thank you,” Kihyunn bowed to Hoseok, “thank you so much. I don’t know how to repay you. Thank you.” He bowed a few more times. 

“Again, it’s my pleasure. You don’t have to repay me,” Hoseok grabbed his wine glass. He lifted it towards Kihyun, “cheers?” 

Kihyun slowly nodded. He reached for his wine glass, hands shaking, and clinked his glass with Hoseok’s before taking a gulp out of it. Hyungwon and Minhyuk grabbed their own glasses and did the same thing with each other just for the sake of it. 

What an interesting night this had turned out to be. Kihyun kept thanking Hoseok all throughout dinner, but he could never quite look at the other man in the eyes anymore. Minhyuk kept nudging his side and whispering things Hyungwon could not hear. Kihyun would do it to Minhyuk back. The food arrived after a few more rounds of conversation. Minhyuk and Kihyun’s eyes lit up at the taste of the meat. They looked at each other with stars in their eyes, and Kihyun once again bowed to thank Hoseok. Hyungwon and Hoseok laughed at their reactions before digging into their food as well. It was delicious, as expected - though it did not distract Hyungwon from noticing the way Hoseok looked at Kihyun all throughout dinner, so, so, so, so softly. Now that was -  _ interesting _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, how was Lee Hoseok?” Minhyuk suddenly asked in the car once they got on the road.

“What do you mean?” Kihyun asked. Through the rearview mirror, Hyungwon could see Kihyun looking outside the window, hugging himself. His cheeks were tinted a rosy color.

“Exactly what I asked. How was he?” Minhyuk repeated.

“He’s… nice,” Kihyun finally answered, “I honestly did not expect him to be so… nice.” 

Hyungwon almost replied to that comment with a “me neither.” 

“Indeed,” Minhyuk nodded, “so, did you have fun?”

Kihyun hummed, and Hyungwon saw him nod from the rearview mirror. He sighed, “once again, because of him, I experienced something I never thought I would.” He crossed his arms and pouted, grumbling, “he really did not have to pay for that meal, and to think that he wouldn’t even let me look at the bill in the end.” Hyungwon smiled then, thinking about how Kihyun would have reacted to seeing the bill after eating at one of the most expensive restaurants in the world. It would have been funny.

“It’s sweet,” Minhyuk countered, “be glad for it. That salad they brought you wouldn’t have fed you at all. I would’ve ordered room service once we got to the hotel anyways.” 

Kihyun sighed again, like he was frustrated. “I could’ve just gone to the convenience store across the street from the hotel,” he said, “I wouldn’t have minded.” 

“Just like Hoseok didn’t mind,” Minhyuk commented, “seriously, Kihyun, it’s okay to accept these kinds of -  _ gifts  _ \- I guess, other people’s goodwill maybe?” 

“I don’t like it,” Kihyun whispered quietly. 

Minhyuk turned to Hyungwon, “how often does Hoseok do that with others? Pay for their meals or whatnot.”

Hyungwon hummed, and he tried to think of the last moment Hoseok did something like that. Technically, it was not that long ago. However, that last time (and the times before that one), Hoseok paying for someone else’s meal was a sort of business transaction. Hoseok did it to get on people’s good sides - to get them to, later on, do business with his family’s business. Hoseok did it to people that had something to offer. As far as Hyungwon knew, Kihyun had nothing to offer Hoseok. 

“Honestly, not often,” Hyungwon ended up saying, “if at all.” The car became quiet. From his peripheral vision, Hyungwon saw Minhyuk’s smile falter.

“Huh, I guess you’re one of the lucky ones,” Minhyuk said after a few seconds. It did not have the same teasing tone all of Minhyuk’s comments had before.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kihyun frowned. Minhyuk shrugged and did not answer. Hyungwon then shrugged, too, because he did not know. He thought back to all the stares Hoseok gave Kihyun back at dinner. Hyungwon had never seen Hoseok like that before. It truly was intriguing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ‘Hyungwon.’ _

_ ‘Yes, Hoseok?’ _

_ ‘Are you planning on doing anything with Minhyuk and Kihyun this week?’ _

_ ‘Huh?’ _

_ ‘Just curious.’ _

_ ‘Okay? _

_ Well, I’m taking Minhyuk shopping on Friday, and I’m guessing that Kihyun is coming with us. _

_ So, there’s that.’ _

_ ‘I see. _

_ Can I come with you guys?’ _

_ ‘Why? _

_ No offense, I do enjoy spending time with you.’ _

_ ‘None taken _

_ And I just thought it’d be fun. _

_ I had just enjoyed my time at dinner and thought that it’d be nice to spend time with you guys again.’ _

_ ‘Is that your only motive?’ _

_ ‘Of course _

_ What other motives could there be?’ _

_ ‘Nothing. _

_ See you there.’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok’s motive was Kihyun. Hyungwon was so sure of that. From the moment they had met up at the mall, Hoseok had stuck to Kihyun’s side, and Kihyun had not seemed to mind at all. 

They were currently at a department store. The clothes were high-end, but not by much to Hyungwon's standards. Minhyuk was currently ransacking every rack and anything that he found remotely pretty, he would shove into Hyungwon's hands. Hyungwon had a mounting pile of clothes that was a bit worrying. 

("You'll buy it for me, right?" Minhyuk had said as he put yet another pair of jeans into Hyungwon's hands. Hyungwon worked in the fashion industry yet he still found the jeans identical to the few pairs Minhyuk had given him before. Minhyuk insisted they were different though, and as he put that pair in Hyungwon's hands, Minhyuk kissed his cheek. 

Hyungwon smiled. Whatever spite he had over the almost identical jeans was gone. "Of course," he nodded.) 

But it was fine. It was for Minhyuk, so it was fine.

Hyungwon looked to his side and saw Hoseok and Kihyun together a few racks over. Kihyun went through those clothes at a much slower pace. He ran his hands through all the pieces he would walk by and would stop only if the pieces interested him enough. Hoseok followed behind Kihyun, listening intently when Kihyun said something. 

Both of them were currently standing in front of a sweater. The sweater was still on the rack and Kihyun pulled on the sleeve to show Hoseok. With his free hand, he traced over the sweater's pattern. He spoke, but Hyungwon was too far away to know what they were saying. Hyungwon, however, saw Hoseok nodding along to what Kihyun said, smiling. It was quite a sight. Hyungwon could not stop staring.

Kihyun nodded and grinned. He let go of the sweater and started going through the rack where the sweater was to, presumably, find his size. He found one, looked at the tag, made a face, and let the sweater go. He looked at Hoseok, shoulders slumped, and shook his head. There was a sad, disappointed smile on his face. The sweater must have been too expensive.

Hoseok then said something and pointed at himself. Kihyun made another face and shook his head. He laughed and walked away. Hoseok must have offered to buy it for him. Kihyun must have declined. Hoseok watched him go but did not follow. Instead, he took out his phone and grabbed the tag of the sweater Kihyun had let go of. He took a picture of it before letting it go and following Kihyun. 

Really, how interesting. 

Hyungwon was pulled back from his observations of Hoseok and Kihyun by someone poking his cheek. "You haven't been listening to me at all, have you?" Minhyuk mumbled angrily. 

Hyungwon was not scared of Minhyuk's anger. "Ah," Hyungwon chuckled and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Minhyuk sighed and looked over at Hoseok and Kihyun, "they seem to get along, huh?" Hyungwon looked over at them and nodded. "I didn't expect it," Minhyuk said. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hoseok that interested in someone,” Hyungwon said. 

“Really?” Minhyuk asked rather loudly and looked at Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon looked at him and nodded. Minhyuk looked over at his friend. “It was to the point where I thought that he would never be interested in someone,” Hyungwon said. He noticed then the frown adorning Minhyuk’s face. That was odd. Hyungwon furrowed his eyes and tilted his head, “are you okay, Min?” 

Minhyuk blinked a few times. His face relaxed. He looked at Hyungwon and smiled. “Yeah,” it came out breathy. He reached out for Hyungwon’s forearm, grabbing it underneath all the clothes Hyungwon was holding. “Come on,” Minhyuk smiled, “I want to try all these clothes on.” He pulled Hyungwon towards the dressing rooms. 

Hyungwon waited outside of the dressing room, arms crossed and leaning against the entrance. From this point, he could see a lot of the store, including the jewelry section, where Kihyun was currently looking at one of the glass counters with Hoseok. He pointed at a piece and turned to tell Hoseok something. After a few seconds, Hoseok called forward an employee working behind the jewelry counter and pointed at that piece Kihyun showed him. Kihyun’s eyes widened. He looked at Hoseok and started shaking his head, putting his hands up in a stop motion. Hoseok just shook his head back and grabbed the pretty, diamond-encrusted bracelet the employee was holding. He gently wrapped it around Kihyun’s wrist. Kihyun stared at the bracelet. His eyes were wide with wonder as he slowly lifted up his wrist. It only lasted a few seconds. Kihyun then shook his head and took the bracelet off rapidly. He gave the bracelet to the employee and smiled awkwardly as he backed away from the counter, slightly bowing to presumably thank her. Hoseok just smiled as he looked at Kihyun and thanked the employee with a nod before walking back to Kihyun. 

Kihyun shied away from anything related to opulence. Even though they seemed to get along great, Hyungwon could see the ripples of shyness that coursed through Kihyun’s body as he looked at Hoseok. Hoseok kept a small distance, so he must have seen them, too, and wanted to keep Kihyun comfortable. It was endearing - like there was something blossoming there, something that needed the utmost delicate of care. Hyungwon did not know what it could be, but it  _ surely _ could not be what he was thinking. There was no way. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The following Sunday, Hyungwon dropped Minhyuk and Kihyun off at the airport. Hyungwon had to stay a few days extra before he could return back to Korea, too. Minhyuk had to buy a whole other suitcase to fit in everything he bought in Japan (well, what Hyungwon bought for him), especially since the day before Minhyuk and Kihyun left, they had spent the entire time going to tourist shops and buying cute little knick-knacks. 

It was not long before they were all back in Korea returning to their regular lives. The trip to Japan hung over them like a dream. Completely unforgettable, especially since Minhyuk constantly relayed Kihyun's messages of gratitude to Hyungwon. Kihyun seemed to be positively affected by the trip, and that was nice. It made Minhyuk happy to see his best friend so happy; therefore, it made Hyungwon happy, too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 'Hey, Hyungwon!' _

_ 'What is it, Min?' _

_ 'You mentioned wanting to come to my studio _

_ I just finished painting that photograph I took of you on a bigger canvas _

_ I thought I'd show it to you and also give you a sort of tour if you'd like' _

_ 'I'd love that, Min _

_ a lot _

_ I'll let you know when I'm next available' _

_ 'Alright 💖' _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon walked into an art studio right behind Minhyuk. It was empty of people except for one person painting on the side close to a wall. Minhyuk greeted him and referred to him as Minho. Minho greeted him back before returning to his work. The place was full of different artworks. The floors, tables, chairs, and walls were also covered in paint. It was messy, but also artistic - in a way. Maybe Hyungwon had already spent too much time in the art building. 

"Come, my things are in the back," Minhyuk said, grabbing Hyungwon's hand. They walked through various work stations and past shelves filled with art materials until they were at a little work station in the back. 

Minhyuk got under the table and looked through the multiple art portfolio bags that were there. "A few of my friends and I were here earlier today. We left our bags here because we were only gonna get drinks, but we ended up not coming back," he laughed. "Ah, here's mine," he pulled out one of the bags and placed it on the table. "I also painted a few of the canvases around here. I just need to look for them," he looked at Hyungwon and took a deep breath. "I've never shown my art to anyone that wasn't gonna judge. Well, except maybe Kihyun," he shrugged, "but not maybe. I'm nervous."

Hyungwon smiled and took a step forward. He placed a hand on Minhyuk's shoulder, "I'm sure your art is beautiful."

Minhyuk huffed and shook his head. He opened the zipper to the bag and took out his pieces one by one. Some paintings were of landscapes. Others were of items. Others were portraits of people. All were monochromatic. Each painting had a designated color. Hyungwon sorted through the paintings. There was a gorgeous painting of the inside of an ocean. The main color was blue. Silhouettes of whales swam in a circle right at the center of the painting. Right in the center of them was white, which transitioned to blue as the painting reached the corners of the paper - imitating the way sunlight broke through the water. Hyungwon spotted a portrait painting with Kihyun. It was of his side profile. The color used was pink. It was stunning. Hyungwon knew nothing of art, so the way Minhyuk was able to add so much dimension to one painting using only one color was fascinating.

“Min, this is so good,” Hyungwon said as he grabbed Kihyun's portrait. 

Minhyuk chuckled and walked closer to Hyungwon. “These are for a project I have for one of my classes,” he said as he leaned against Hyungwon’s shoulder, “as you can see, monochrome is the theme.”

Hyungwon chuckled and nodded, “this one can almost be mistaken for a picture.” 

Minhyuk hummed, "thank you.” He walked to an easel that was covered by a tarp. Hyungwon watched him. Minhyuk took the tarp off and revealed the painting hidden underneath. It was the picture Minhyuk had taken months ago of Hyungwon. Hyungwon let go of Kihyun’s portrait and walked to the canvas painting. Its color was yellow. The clouds above him were colored gray, but everything else was yellow - yet Hyungwon could make out every fine detail. 

“This looks so amazing, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon felt something stir inside him. There was pressure in his eyes as if tears were threatening to fall. He knew he was becoming overwhelmed with emotion. Hyungwon turned to Minhyuk and suddenly hugged him. 

“What the-?” Minhyuk laughed as he hugged Hyungwon back. “It’s just a painting.”

“But it’s beautiful, Minhyukkie,” Hyungwon said and pulled away from Minhyuk, “you have so much talent. I can tell.”

Minhyuk smiled at him for a second before looking away. His cheeks pinkened. “Thank you,” he whispered. He stayed like that for a second before clearing his throat and looking back at Hyungwon, “I have the original sketch I did in my dorm. It looks great, too, but I wanted something grander, so I painted you.” He scratched the back of his head, “I think it looks nice, too.” 

Hyungwon wrapped his arm around Minhyuk’s waist. “Can I take it with me once you’re done?” He whispered against Minhyuk’s ear.

“What the-” Minhyuk leaned away from Hyungwon. “What if I want to keep it all to myself?” Minhyuk glared at him. 

“You want to keep me all to yourself?” Hyungwon could not help but tease right now, “I’m touched.” 

Minhyuk playfully hit him, “not like that, you butt.” They laughed. “Although,” Minhyuk leaned against Hyungwon again, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and looking at the painting, “that wouldn’t be a bad idea.” 

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk with wide eyes, but Minhyuk was paying attention to the painting. His words ran through his head, and his heart fluttered ever so pleasantly. The need to keep Minhyuk all to himself grew suddenly, and Hyungwon could not believe how a few words from Minhyuk’s mouth could lead to feelings like these growing so suddenly. He was left wondering, once again, if he had fallen in love. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few days later, Hyungwon had a nice little lunch date with Hoseok. The cafe was cute and crowded, and Hyungwon and Hoseok were placed in a table near the middle of the cafe. Hyungwon sat facing the front of the restaurant, and through the windows, he could see that the street outside was just as crowded. The atmosphere was still pleasant.

The food had just arrived, and it looked as cute as the cafe. It was no where near filling, but it was still pleasant to look at. Hyungwon did not mind ordering seconds. Their conversation was light and pleasant. They tried to keep it away from work-related things, but Hyungwon could not help but ask, “word on the street is that your grandfather is planning on giving you the Japanese branch of the Seming Company to lead. Are you going to take it?” The Seming Company was one of the many subsidiaries - one of the biggest and most influential ones - under Hoseok’s family’s conglomerate.

Hoseok laughed, putting down the piece of food he was bringing to his mouth, “word on the street?”

Hyungwon chuckled, “word on the office.”

“Why is your office talking about me?” Hoseok smirked. 

Hyungwon sighed, “alright, gossip between heirs. No one shuts up about it, so I had to ask you.” 

“Wow, word spreads fast,” Hoseok muttered. He sighed, “yeah, it’s an offer. I’ve been talking to my grandfather about it for a while but I don’t know.” He shrugged, frowning. 

“Why?” Hyungwon also frowned, “it’s a great opportunity.” Sure, he would hate to see his best friend go and leave for Japan, but he would accept it if it was because of this.

“It is but,” Hoseok shrugged again, “I don’t know.” His phone, which had been sitting face down on the table the entire time they had been conversing, started vibrating. Hoseok grabbed it and looked at who was calling him. His face instantly brightened. He looked at Hyungwon, “sorry, Won. I have to take this.” He motioned at his phone and stood up, walking out of the cafe. Once outside, he answered the call and leaned against a light post. From here, Hyungwon could see his smile. 

“I wonder who’s calling,” Hyungwon muttered and kept eating. A few bites into his food, his own phone lit up. Hyungwon looked at it and read the callerID:  _ Minhyukkun ☀️🐳❤️.  _ Hyungwon grabbed the phone and answered it with a, “hello?”

“Did you know that Kihyun has Hoseok’s phone number?”

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, “huh?” 

“Kihyun has Hoseok’s number! He just went outside to call him!” Minhyuk said. He was whispering, but he still sounded like he was yelling.

“Huh?” Hyungwon repeated. He looked up at Hoseok. Hoseok was grinning as he spoke on the phone. “Why?” 

“I don’t know. I’m asking you,” Minhyuk responded. There was ruffling in the background. “Kihyun got a package today from Hoseok,” Minhyuk explained, “apparently, it’s clothing Kihyun said he liked while shopping with us in Japan.” 

The faint image of Hoseok taking a picture of a sweater’s price tag popped into Hyungwon’s mind. He thought nothing of it at the time. “Oh,” he nodded slowly, “Hoseok actually bought it?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk laughed a little, “Kihyun’s in disbelief right now. I think he called Hoseok to fight him.” He chuckled, “Kihyun doesn’t like random gifts, especially when they’re expensive, but I don’t know if he’s happy or angry about this one. I just know he was red in the face before leaving to talk to Hoseok, but he didn’t really actually look mad.” There was some more ruffling in the background. “Oh wow, this is pretty,” Minhyuk muttered, “Kihyun has taste. I knew that. Hoseok also wrote him a letter so that’s cute. I wonder what it says.” Minhyuk must be going through the items of clothing. 

Hyungwon stared at Hoseok. He had covered his mouth, but Hyungwon could see that he still looked happy. “Dang, I didn’t know Hoseok had it in him to do something like that,” he said. 

“Really?” Minhyuk asked, “what did Kihyun awaken in him?” 

“I don’t know,” Hyungwon shook his head as if Minhyuk could see him right now, “but it’s cute, I guess. It’s nice to see Hoseok like this.” 

Minhyuk hummed, “I guess so. I hope Kihyun doesn’t hate on him too much because of this.” Hyungwon wanted to say that he doubted it. Hoseok looked too happy right now. Hyungwon doubted Kihyun was scolding him through the phone. “Oh, I hear the door opening. I’ll call you back, Wonnie!” Minhyuk hung up before Hyungwon could say goodbye, too.

Hyungwon put his phone down and saw how Hoseok was staring at his phone with a smile on his face. He must have hung up with Kihyun. Hoseok put his phone back in his pocket and walked back into the restaurant. “Sorry about that,” he said as he sat back down in front of Hyungwon. He looked more cheerful than before.

“Who was it?” Hyungwon asked. He tried to control his face so as to not give a knowing smile.

“Huh?” Hoseok looked at Hyungwon. He looked distracted and like he was trying to not smile. “Oh,” he looked away and shook his head, “nothing much.” 

“Are you sure?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. He really needed to tease. 

“Yeah,” Hoseok nodded. His voice was high, and he was obviously lying. “Anyways, about that Japan position,” he tried to change the subject, “I'll only take it if I get to stay in Korea. I'm sure I can administer it from here. I don't really feel like moving back to Japan again.” He shook his head. 

“Damn, you like him that much?” Hyungwon suddenly said before he could control himself.

“What?” Hoseok looked at him, eyes wide and cheeks pink. It was cute.

“Nothing,” Hyungwon shook his head. He smiled knowingly, so desperate to say, “I’m glad someone is making you genuinely smile like that.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that day, Minhyuk sent Hyungwon a video. It was of Kihyun standing in front of a bed. The bed had a few items of clothing on it, and Hyungwon was able to recognize the sweater he had been looking at in Japan. Kihyun was holding a letter close enough to his face to hide half of it. “What does the letter say?” Minhyuk asked behind the camera. 

“None of your business, Lee Minhyuk,” Kihyun said, glaring at his friend. He moved his head a little, bringing more of it into the view of the camera, and Hyungwon noticed that his cheeks were tinted with a subtle red. 

“Is it cute? Romantic? Is he professing his love for you?” Minhyuk teased.

“Oh, shut up!” Kihyun pulled the letter down and glared at Minhyuk even harder, frowning. “He’s just - being nice,” Kihyun brought the letter to his chest, smiling. 

“Ah yes, he’s so nice,” Minhyuk said teasingly. He moved the camera and zoomed into the clothes on the bed, “he’s only being nice.”

“Minhyuk, stop!” Kihyun’s voice was heard out of frame. “Wait, are you filming? Hey-!” The video cut off after a series of Minhyuk’s giggles that made Hyungwon’s heart flutter.

The video came with a text that stated:  _ I hope your precious best friend takes care of my precious best friend. _

Hyungwon smiled at the text, “I’m sure he will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem KIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO okay good  
> yup they finally met ^.^ boi if u thought hyungwon fell fast, now you see that hoseok took an Olympic level dive into Kihyun. To quote him in my other fic: "Since that first date, Hoseok knew that his only purpose in life was to give Kihyun everything money could buy." It's literally the summary lol   
> Le Belle Monde is not true French but it sounds fancy  
> Aragawa is an actual restaurant and I think the prices for their steak dishes are like, around 400 US dollars???? freaking insane  
> I feel like there's a lot else I have to say but I can't remember oh well  
> thank you so much for reading!!! i appreciate it so much! if you liked what you read, leave a kudos and a comment! they keep me going so thank you so much to everyone that has commented so far.


	5. cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, what’s happening between you and Kihyun?”  
> “I don’t know. What’s happening between you and Minhyuk?”  
> “Touché.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this chapter isn't that hard to edit! i should have it up by midweek!  
> also me: how is it Sunday already...? (actually it's already Monday where I'm at but i started the final edits on Sunday!)
> 
> oops lol  
> hope you enjoy your read! XO

Honestly, Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk and was never quite sure what to think - of them, of their relationship. They never set anything up. Other than that conversation they had months ago, where Minhyuk told him that the whole reason he was with Hyungwon was because of Hyungwon's money, they never touched on the subject of their relationship. Hyungwon was too scared of knowing what Minhyuk thought about them. He was scared it would break his heart. He would rather play this game with Minhyuk. He did not mind their relationship. He did not mind all the times Minhyuk would send him links to items he wanted. Hyungwon always bought them without a second thought. He liked seeing Minhyuk wearing everything he had bought him.

Hyungwon was fine with their relationship. He truly, _really_ was - yet more often than not, he was starting to wish that they would be _more_. 

Hyungwon wanted to be more than being Minhyuk’s wallet and gateway to new experiences. He wanted more than just the occasional kisses and hand holding. Hyungwon was scared to ask for more. He was scared to confront Minhyuk and ask him, “what are we?” He knew that it was better to live like this, to live unsure but at least with Minhyuk. 

Therefore, when Minhyuk called, Hyungwon was there to answer. Like now, Hyungwon was sitting in his car right in front of Minhyuk’s dorm. Minhyuk had called him to see if he was free. Though Hyungwon had a lot of documentation to go over, he said yes since it had been a few days since he had last seen Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon felt like a fool. He was at Minhyuk’s beck and call, and he did not care. He had texted Minhyuk to let him know that he had arrived, and Minhyuk texted back that he was not ready and that it would only take a few more minutes. As he waited, dozens of college kids passed by him and whispered to each other as they stared at his car. Some of those college students were couples. Hyungwon assumed that by the way they held hands and held each other close - the girl putting her head over the man’s shoulder as she looked over at Hyungwon’s car. Some had couple’s clothing on. Hyungwon wondered what it would have been like to be one of those couples with Minhyuk. 

Hyungwon could almost see it - walking around, holding hands, and going to class; kissing each other goodbye once one of them reaches a class; buying cute couple outfits they could show off on campus - it all sounded so lovely. 

Hyungwon scoffed. He hit his head against the side window of the driver’s seat. “Don’t be ridiculous, Hyungwon,” he muttered. Hyungwon rushed through university and finished three years ago when he was twenty-one. His classes were online, so he never got to experience any sort of college life. He never cared about it before. But of course, thinking of Minhyuk made him wish he could have experienced that lifestyle for at least one semester. 

Thinking of Minhyuk, “you came early,” Minhyuk said the moment he sat down after opening the door to the car. He grabbed onto Hyungwon’s hand and squeezed it, “thank you. I appreciate it.” Hyungwon looked at him, and he was smiling so very sweetly. It hurt Hyungwon’s heart.

Hyungwon smiled back as if nothing was wrong. “I had time,” he said and turned the car back on, “where did you say you wanted to go?” 

“The Starfield Mall. There’s something there I need to get my hands on,” Minhyuk answered. Hyungwon nodded. Of course, Minhyuk only wanted to get one thing out of Hyungwon: money. Minhyuk sighed loudly and leaned against his seat, “I’m so glad you’re free. I was getting so bored in my room. Kihyun left with Hoseok a few hours ago, and I needed to find a way to entertain myself.”

“Oh?” Hyungwon glanced at Minhyuk, “Kihyun’s out with Hoseok again today?”

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon and nodded excitedly, like he was telling a piece of gossip. He kind of was. “Again, for the third time this week,” he said, “I can’t believe it. Do they really fit together that well?”

“Maybe, if they are going out so much,” Hyungwon said, shrugging. He turned his head for a second to look at Minhyuk and saw him pouting. Hyungwon frowned and turned his head back to the road in front of them, “does it bother you?”

“Huh?” Minhyuk looked at him. He shook his head, “n-no, of course not. It’s just that - when we jokingly did that double date together, I didn’t expect anything of it. I didn’t expect Kihyun and Hoseok to speak at all past Kihyun thanking him, but yet here we are, and it’s weird. I don't know.” He shrugged. 

“Does it bother you in some way?” Hyungwon asked again. Maybe Minhyuk was being overprotective - protecting his best friend from someone who was a few years older and practically a stranger? Hyungwon could see it. It would only be natural to worry. If that was the case, Hyungwon could simply reassure Minhyuk that Hoseok would never do anything to harm Kihyun. After all, Hyungwon had known Hoseok since they were teenagers. They knew each other like the palm of each other’s hands. Hoseok was only rough and tough and cold when it came to business. When it came to the people he cared for, he was caring and soft. Hyungwon received more care and warmth from Hoseok than he did from his parents or nannies. Hoseok really would never hurt Kihyun. 

“What? No! Of course not,” Minhyuk laughed and playfully nudged Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon could tell he was forcing the laugh a little. “I’m just surprised, is all,” he sighed, “when Kihyun comes back after spending time with Hoseok, he seems happier. I can tell he enjoys Hoseok’s company, so I’m happy for him, for them.” Minhyuk chuckled, “I guess I’m so used to seeing Kihyun single and making fun of him dying alone that I never expected that Lee Hoseok, _the_ Lee Hoseok, future chairman of one of the biggest conglomerates in Korea, would show interest in him - and for Kihyun to reciprocate it? Wow.” He shook his head in disbelief.

Hyungwon nodded slowly and hummed, “I guess it’s a little weird. As far as I remember, Hoseok has never shown interest in another person. To see him so interested in another person like he is with Kihyun, it’s nice. I enjoy you telling me about them.”

“Does Hoseok not speak about Kihyun to you?” Minhyuk asked him.

Hyungwon shook his head, “I think he’s embarrassed. Not of Kihyun, but of how he feels. He’s always tried his hardest to keep his feelings to himself so as to not bother anyone else with them, so I think that’s what he’s doing by not telling me about Kihyun. Honestly, I don’t think I would have ever found out if you didn’t tell me.” Minhyuk nodded but said nothing. “Hoseok is a nice guy,” Hyungwon suddenly added, “works far too much, but he’s really good. If they do become something, he’ll treat Kihyun right.” 

Minhyuk looked out the window. Hyungwon could not read his expression like that. “I guess,” Minhyuk said, neutrally. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The banquet was typical of any other. Hyungwon could have missed it and still would have known what would happen in it. However, Minhyuk liked to go to them, so they came together. There were a few showcases from the hosting companies. Hyungwon paid attention to none of them. He was likely going to get scolded by his parents for that, but at the moment he did not care. He was too busy paying attention to Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk - dressed in a tailored suit with his hair up and wearing light makeup that brought out his best features - was a sight to behold. When was he not though? Apparently, many thought the same thing because they could not stop looking at Minhyuk up and down as Hyungwon and he walked past them. Hyungwon had the strong desire to hold Minhyuk close and say, “yeah, I bought him that suit,” each time. Minhyuk looked so stunning that Hyungwon wished he could take him somewhere else and not to one of these dumb banquets that are worth nothing. 

But Minhyuk liked these parties - like rubbing shoulders with the rich, as he amusingly referred to it once. Hyungwon’s main role was to please Minhyuk in whatever Minhyuk wanted, so they were here. Currently, Minhyuk was by the drinks area, striking up a conversation with Hyunwoo as Hyungwon watched from afar in his table. One day, Hyungwon was going to ask what their connection was and find out how they knew each other. 

The only other person on the table with him was Hoseok. He was looking over at the main stage watching people set up for the next presentation, nursing a glass of fruit punch. He looked bored out of his mind, and all of his body language said that he did not want to be there. Hyungwon sighed and grabbed his glass of champagne. He wished there was stronger alcohol here to serve. 

“So,” Hyungwon took his glass and took a sip of it, “what’s happening between you and Kihyun?” He has heard everything from Minhyuk’s point of view. He would like to know Hoseok’s.

Hoseok blinked a few times, coming back from being spaced out. “Huh?” he looked at Hyungwon. Hyungwon repeated the question. “Oh,” Hoseok grabbed his own glass of fruit punch, “I don’t know.” He drank from it. It tinted his upper lip. “What’s happening between you and Minhyuk?”

Hyungwon glanced at Minhyuk, who laughed and put a hand on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyungwon knew it meant nothing. Hyunwoo was getting married in a few weeks. Something nasty still stirred in his stomach. “Touché,” he said, without emotions, and turned back to Hoseok. “Still,” he raised an eyebrow. 

Hoseok sighed. A small smile formed on his lips. “I really don’t have an answer for you, except that I enjoy meeting him,” he said, “I enjoy our conversations. I enjoy his laugh. I enjoy holding his hand. I-” He stopped and sighed, looking down. 

Hyungwon studied him. “So, you like him?” He asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

Hoseok looked at him and smiled. Hyungwon could not tell if it was happy or sad. "If you had told me a few weeks ago that I would be stopping my schedule just to go spend time with someone who would turn my whole world upside down by just smiling, I wouldn't've believed you. I would've laughed in your face and said that it'll never be possible," he sighed, content, "yet here I am, and it's nice. He's - nice."

Hyungwon hummed, nodding. He had never seen Hoseok like this. Hoseok has never spoken of another person like that, and it was strange. It was weird. Hyungwon could almost say he was uncomfortable. Mostly because he was so used to predicting Hoseok's behavior. A Hoseok possibly - dare Hyungwon say - _in love_ was completely different from anything Hyungwon had ever seen before. However, Hyungwon had to admit that it was nice. Seeing Hoseok so happy was rare, so Hyungwon was happy for him.

"I'm happy for you, friend," Hyungwon said, placing a hand on Hoseok's shoulder. "Kihyun seems like a nice guy, so I'm happy for you."

"He is," Hoseok nodded. 

Hyungwon nodded back and then tilted his head to the side as a question popped up in his head, "why didn't you invite him here if you like him so much?"

Hoseok sighed, “I didn’t invite him on purpose.” Hyungwon gave him a look of surprise. Hoseok looked at him. His lips twisted upwards like he was trying to not laugh. He shook his head, “he knows I’m here. He knew this was happening, but I told him that I did not want him to come. He was fine with that.”

“Why’s that?” Hyungwon tilted his head. He thought about it himself. Truthfully, who would want to come here if they did not have to be here? Other than Minhyuk, of course. Still, Hoseok had looked bored out of his mind. Maybe Kihyun here could have made the experience better for him. Hyungwon knew that it worked for him with Minhyuk. 

Hoseok sighed again. He looked around for a second, then turned to Hyungwon with a smile. “These people here are always looking at me. Half of the time, they’re looking for a way to get to me - a weakness. I don’t know what they would do about Kihyun if they realize Kihyun might be that weakness.” The look on Hoseok’s face changed. It became serious. “Because, dear God, he might be. I don’t know what I would do with myself if something happened to him,” he shook his head. 

“Oh, wow,” Hyungwon’s eyes widened. A sense of realization hit him. “You really, _really_ like him, don’t you?” 

Hoseok just smiled and finally, slow and hesitant at first, he nodded. 

“You really like him?”

Hyungwon turned towards the voice and saw Minhyuk standing right behind them, two drinks in hand. Hoseok nodded again. He looked more confident in it. “I do,” he vocalized. He then grinned and jokingly said, “I hope that’s not a problem.” 

Minhyuk shook his head. He slowly took his seat next to Hyungwon. “Yeah, it’s not a problem. Why would it be?” he sounded like he was still processing what he had heard. He looked at the drinks in his hand, “ah.” He gave one to Hyungwon, “here you go.” He then downed his own. Hyungwon and Hoseok looked at him in surprise. A full glass of champagne was not meant to get downed like that. “What?” Minhyuk asked when he noticed the other two looking at him.

“Nothing,” Hyungwon shook his head. “Are you o-”

The lights suddenly dimmed, and the host of the party turned the microphone on to tell everyone to pay attention to the presentation that was about to happen on the stage. “Oh!” Minhyuk fixed himself up and turned his full attention to the stage. “I actually quite enjoy these little presentations, so ask me whatever you were going to later,” Minhyuk said to Hyungwon. Hyungwon sighed and turned his attention to the front, too.

After the presentation was over, Hyungwon did not get the chance to ask Minhyuk anything. As the night wore on, Minhyuk would grab drinks from the waiters that would occasionally pass by their table. Hyungwon started to notice that the amount was getting excessive, but when he voiced his concerns to Minhyuk, Minhyuk laughed him off (even though his cheeks were becoming very pink). Small conversations filled their table that led to jokes and laughs. Hyungwon noted how cute Minhyuk looked with he covered his smile with his hand, his cheeks a bright pink when he laughed. 

Sometime later, Hoseok announced his departure saying that he had business to attend to the next day. As they watched him leave, Minhyuk leaned his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder and sighed. Hyungwon turned his head slightly to look at him and chuckled softly, “Minhyuk, you’re drunk.”

Minhyuk shook his head. “No…?” He elongated. He chuckled, “I’m relieved - surprisingly.”

“Relieved?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, “why?” 

Minhyuk shrugged, “I thought I’d be mad or angry, but I’m not? I’m relieved. I’m happy. I’m glad.” The last sentence was said as if it was a realization. Minhyuk lifted his head a little as he said it before plopping it back down on Hyungwon’s shoulder.

Hyungwon chuckled, “about what?”

Minhyuk laughed back. He wrapped his arms around Hyungwon and snuggled close to him. “I don’t know,” he mumbled against Hyungwon, “I think I’m starting to like you.” 

Hyungwon’s breath hitched. He heard his heartbeat against his ear. He slowly again turned his head to Minhyuk. “W-what?” He asked quietly.

Minhyuk giggled, holding onto Hyungwon closer, “don’t know. Let’s leave, too. I’m tired.” 

Minhyuk did not say anything else that night, and Hyungwon had to drag him out of the venue. However, he could not stop thinking of what came out of Minhyuk’s mouth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After months of going out, Hyungwon could not believe that this had not occurred to them. Hyungwon had blurted it out while they were looking into which place they should go to eat next, “come to my place.” It was a phone call. The other line was quiet for a few seconds after Hyungwon said that. It made him wonder if he had made a mistake asking. 

“You’re inviting me over?” Minhyuk suddenly asked, unsure. 

“Of course,” Hyungwon nodded, even if Minhyuk would not see it. “I don’t see why not."

"Ah…" Minhyuk paused again. "Sorry, I don't get asked this often um… what are we going to be doing there?"

"Eat?" Hyungwon answered, suddenly unsure of his answer. "We were talking about where we should go next, and I realized that I've never taken you to my home. I thought it'd be nice to cook something for you."

"You cook?" Minhyuk asked.

"No," Hyungwon looked to the side shamefully. He could not cook to save his life. The last time he held a spatula was when he was seven years old, and he tried baking cookies with his grandmother. They burned them together. His family was one of fashion designers, not cooks. Hyungwon took the phone away from his face and cleared his throat before bringing the phone back, "but my chef can, and she'll cook us something great."

Minhyuk laughed, "that sounds great, Wonnie."

"Yeah," Hyungwon chuckled back awkwardly, "I'll let you know when soon. I should make the place look good beforehand."

Minhyuk hummed, "don't take too long."

So Hyungwon did not and a few days later, he was welcoming Minhyuk into his penthouse. Minhyuk gasped as he walked into the apartment. He looked around at the expanse of it. It was an open concept with modern decorations. The second floor was really just a balcony that led to Hyungwon’s room. His furniture was monotone and dark; nothing special but it fit the place nicely. 

“Welcome to my home,” Hyungwon said as Minhyuk took off his shoes. 

“This place is amazing,” Minhyuk said. He walked into the apartment, his head turning as if he was a child at a toy store. Hyungwon shrugged. He could not quite agree, but if Minhyuk thought that his place was amazing, then Hyungwon guessed that it truly was. 

“Thanks,” Hyungwon said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Minhyuk looked at him and smiled, “thank you for inviting me.” He sniffed the air, “ooh, it smells delicious.”

Hyungwon smiled back, “my chef finished cooking right before we arrived. Food should be hot and fresh. Shall we go?” Hyungwon motioned to the already set dining table. 

Minhyuk nodded and excitedly and went to the table. Hyungwon followed him. The dining table was long and meant to fit ten people - which was a bit amusing since Hyungwon had never hosted anything here. He just realized how much of a waste of space this table was. 

The table was covered with food. “Your chef went all out, huh?” Minhyuk chuckled once he had observed all the food on the table. 

Hyungwon smiled. He sat at the head of the table. Minhyuk had taken the seat adjacent to him. “I told her to prepare her bestest dishes as I was having someone important over,” he reached for Minhyuk’s hand. His smile widened in satisfaction when he saw pink spread through Minhyuk’s cheeks. 

Minhyuk looked away and cleared his throat. He shook his head and then quickly grabbed Hyungwon’s plate. “What would you like to eat?” Minhyuk asked. Hyungwon smiled and answered the question.

Dinner was hours long, but it felt like minutes. That was how being with Minhyuk always felt like though. They always found something to talk about. Even meaningless conversations were entertaining. Hyungwon could not say he thought that about anyone else. Minhyuk truly was special to him. 

After dinner, Minhyuk helped him clean up. They put all the leftovers in bowls and Hyungwon realized that there were enough leftovers left to last him for a few days. He knew his chef did it on purpose. She always made sure he was taken care of food wise. She was the family chef after all and had been cooking dinners for him since he was a toddler. She was one of the few people he felt closer to than his actual parents. Hyungwon should thank her somehow someday. She was old already. Hyungwon would not be surprised if she was getting ready to retire. Hyungwon would miss her dearly if that was so. 

After dinner, they settled on the couch. They clinked their glasses full of white wine and kept the conversation they had before going. “Whoever cooked the food is so talented. Where did you get them from?” Minhyuk asked. His legs were up on the couch. He was sitting in a position that reminded Hyungwon of a mermaid. 

Hyungwon laughed, “she’s my family’s personal chef.” 

Minhyuk hummed and nodded, “why am I not surprised you have a personal chef?”

Hyungwon chuckled, “my parents never had time to cook or anything, so they had her. She’s been around since I was a kid, practically raised me.”

Minhyuk tilted his head, “really?”

Hyungwon nodded, “again, my parents never had time for anything, including me, so I relied on the house staff and my live-in nanny to take care of me.” He sighed, “my parents only started paying attention to me when I turned into a teenager and I could start learning about the business.” He frowned and looked down. There were times where he thought that his parents only had him to have someone to run the business after they were gone. 

Minhyuk reached out and grabbed his hand, “it’s okay.” Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk. He was trying to be comforting. Hyungwon wondered if he somehow read his thoughts. “I think I told you this once,” Minhyuk looked away, a frown on his face. 

“What?” Hyungwon asked softly. 

Minhyuk visibly gulped, “when I was young, around thirteen, I lost both of my parents. Car accident.” Hyungwon’s eyes widened. Minhyuk looked at him and laughed, “it’s fine. It was like… six years ago? I’m over it now.” The way he talked about it betrayed how not over it he really was. Minhyuk cleared his throat, “anyway, since I didn’t have any family left, I was sent to an orphanage. It was awful.” Minhyuk shook his head. His face showed his disgust, and Hyungwon almost laughed at how comical he looked. “I ran away just a few months later and tried to make it on my own,” he chuckled and shook his head again. He looked lost in thought. “I couldn’t. Flunked out of middle school and lived on the streets,” Minhyuk put his wine glass down and then hugged his legs, resting his chin on his knees. Hyungwon gasped softly. Out of everything that could have happened to Minhyuk, he never expected this. Minhyuk was so strong. He never let out a clue that he lived through something like that. Hyungwon put a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder, so saddened but not knowing how to comfort him. “It’s fine,” Minhyuk said, a frown on his face, “the Moonchild Foundation found me.” 

“Oh?” Hyungwon let out, “you’re a moon child?” The Moonchild Foundation was known to help children of low-class families or that had no family at all. It was famous in the cliques he belonged to and was the go-to foundation to donate to if you wanted to seem caring and selfless to the general population. His family donated to it all the time. 

Minhyuk laughed a little and nodded, “yeah, I hope that’s nothing bad. I once heard that moon children have a bad reputation, so I’ve always kept my mouth shut.”

Hyungwon shook his head, “no, of course not. You shouldn’t be ashamed of that. I’m glad they were able to help you.”

Minhyuk nodded slowly, “I got sponsored to go to a boarding school for high school. Had to study hard to get my middle school GED. The foundation focused on getting me in.” He looked at Hyungwon, “it was through the foundation that I met Hyunwoo. He was my sponsor!” 

Hyungwon’s eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock, “really?” Now he felt bad for being jealous of their relationship. 

Minhyuk nodded, “I owe him my life and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay him, but I’m always glad to have him around. He says I can go to him whenever I have any issues, but I refuse to do that to him. I can't leach off of him. He’s already helped me enough.”

Hyungwon observed Minhyuk’s body language. He looked sincere and vulnerable as he spoke greatly of Hyunwoo. “You’re not leaching off of him,” Hyungwon shook his head, “he offered first and seemed more than willing.” 

Minhyuk kept quiet for a few seconds, “when you keep taking and taking and have nothing to offer back, it really seems like leaching.” He sighed.

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows, “don’t say that, Min. You’re not a leach.” Minhyuk scoffed at that, and Hyungwon frowned. He put a hand on Minhyuk’s arm. “You’re not,” he firmly stated. Minhyuk did not respond to it. Hyungwon sighed. He decided to change the subject back by asking, “you really admire him, huh?” 

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon and nodded slowly, “of course I do. He’s like a mentor and an older brother - someone I can call family almost, which I don’t say about a lot of people.” He looked away again, resting his head on his chin. He laughed, though it did not sound genuine, “I don’t talk about my life’s story often, if ever… It’s weird.”

Hyungwon did not say anything for a few seconds. He scooted closer to Minhyuk and put his hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder, “thank you for trusting me and confiding in me.”

Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon softly and let out a tiny laugh. He nudged Hyungwon, “consider yourself lucky.”

Hyungwon smiled back, but he was as serious as he could be when he said, “I do.” Minhyuk looked at him with surprise and then looked away, blushing. Hyungwon chuckled and moved his hand to run it through Minhyuk’s hair. Minhyuk looked at him again. His face was still red. It stirred flutters in Hyungwon’s stomach. They felt uncomfortable but were not unwelcomed. Hyungwon knew why he had them. He was so sure of it and embraced it.

Hyungwon took a swing from his white wine glass before placing the glass on the table. “I appreciate everything I learn about you. The good and the bad. You deserve to have people you can confide in. I’m blessed to be one of them if that’s the case.” 

Minhyuk gulped. Hyungwon barely noticed it. “I trust you,” Minhyuk said quietly. It was almost a whisper. 

They were leaning towards each other. Hyungwon never quite realized it until Minhyuk’s face was all he could see. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were parted. Hyungwon knew they were on the same page so, without thinking about it any longer, he closed the gap between them and kissed Minhyuk. 

Their kiss was gentle at first, but it quickly grew in intensity. Minhyuk reached for the back of Hyungwon’s neck with one hand before the other went for his hair, effectively pulling Hyungwon closer. Hyungwon scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s waist. Their lips locked together messily. Hyungwon was becoming light-headed, and he did not know if it was due to the lack of oxygen from not breathing enough or just Minhyuk being intoxicating. 

Hyungwon could not really recall how it happened, but at some point they shifted positions, causing Minhyuk to land on Hyungwon’s lap. Minhyuk held on to Hyungwon’s face as their kisses became longer and open mouthed. Hyungwon’s hands kept roaming Minhyuk’s body - from his face to his thighs. Hyungwon could not get enough of him. 

Hyungwon felt the bouts of arousal spreading through his body. He was more than ready to take the next step into the abyss of no return. He was so ready to fall into Minhyuk’s body and worship him like he deserved to be worshiped. Hyungwon wrapped his thumbs around the belt loops of Minhyuk’s pants. He brought Minhyuk’s hips down until they connected with Hyungwon’s - their crotches rubbing together for an instant. 

Minhyuk gasped loudly, and Hyungwon covered it up with a kiss. Minhyuk kissed him back a few more times before putting his hands on Hyungwon’s shoulder and pushing himself away. “Wait,” he panted as he tried to catch his breath. 

“What?” Hyungwon leaned forward to try and kiss Minhyuk’s neck, but Minhyuk leaned away from him. 

“No, stop,” Minhyuk said between breaths, “I can’t. We can’t.”

Hyungwon stopped. “What?” He repeated, softer and more confused. 

Minhyuk shook his head, “we’re not meant to go this far. This is not what we are.” He sounded panicky.

“What? What are we?” The question spilled out of Hyungwon’s mouth before he could stop it. 

Minhyuk looked at him with wide eyes. “Oh God,” he said after observing Hyungwon for a few seconds, shaking his head, “I shouldn’t have come here. I’m sorry.” He got off Hyungwon and stood up. “I should leave. I’m so sorry.”

Hyungwon blinked a few times. Minhyuk getting off him broke the trance he was on. “Wait,” he grabbed Minhyuk’s wrist before Minhyuk could turn away. “Where are you going? What do you mean?” 

“I shouldn’t have ever come here,” Minhyuk said, “I should have known where this was going - I knew - but I -” He paused his words and slumped his shoulders. He sighed, “Hyungwon, you shouldn’t feel like that for me. You shouldn't want this from me. We never agreed to this.” 

Hyungwon stood up. He still held on to Minhyuk’s wrist, “what did we never agree to? What did we even agree to?” His eyes narrowed and he frowned. “Minhyuk, what are we?” He felt more confident asking that question but just as terrified. 

“Not that kind of couple!” Minhyuk responded, loudly and defensively, “I told you I had exceptions, and this is one of them! I don’t go this far with anyone!” Hyungwon’s eyes widened and his grip on Minhyuk weakened. Minhyuk yanked his hand away, “you know exactly what we are. What we’ve always been. Nothing has changed, Hyungwon. I don’t sleep with my dates. You’re not-” Minhyuk gulped, hesitated, and quietly finished, “the exception.” Hyungwon stayed quiet, shocked. He did not know how to process any of this. Minhyuk sighed and looked down, “I guess our relationship has run its course. I’m sorry. I never meant for it to go this far. If you want everything you’ve gotten me back, I’ll give it back. I can do that for you. Thank you for a wonderful time.” He turned to walk away.

Hyungwon snapped back to his senses. He stepped forward and grabbed Minhyuk again, “Minhyuk, wait, no. You don’t have to leave.” He did not want to imagine his life without Minhyuk. “Don’t go. I messed up. Please, stay. We don’t have to do anything.” He could not imagine it.

Minhyuk sighed and looked away from Hyungwon, “I saw it in your eyes - the way you looked at me. I can’t reciprocate that. I shouldn't. It’s better to just break it off. I can’t keep you like this.” He shook his hand out of Hyungwon’s grip and began to walk away. 

“It’s fine, Minhyuk. Please, I’m fine with it! You don’t have to worry about me,” Hyungwon pleaded, trailing behind Minhyuk. He could not remember the last time he was like this. He had never begged anyone to stay. He felt helpless.

Minhyuk sighed and turned to face Hyungwon. His face did not betray a single emotion. “I’m not comfortable with this, Hyungwon. Let me go,” he turned back around and walked to the front door. Hyungwon did not follow him. He did not know what he could do to make Minhyuk stay. 

An idea came to his head. “Minhyuk, just forget that anything happened. I’ll buy you whatever you want, please,” he said illogically and took a few steps toward Minhyuk.

Minhyuk paused by the door before he started to put his shoes on. He looked like he was considering it. Hyungwon desperately hoped he was. Minhyuk ended up shaking his head again and putting on his shoes. “Goodbye, Hyungwon,” he said before he left. 

Hyungwon was left behind wondering how something that was going so wonderfully could end like this. He felt powerless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops?
> 
> (things were going too nicely and I thought, this ain't me, so now we here >:) )  
> (also, next chapter is really long, so it will likely take me longer to update than a week sorry about that)  
> (this chapter is also kinda short so I am sorry about that)  
> (thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it! Leave a kudos and comment if you'd like! see you soon! Bye-Bye! <3)


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyungwon, what do you think we are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are!  
> i hope you enjoy it XO

_‘What happened between you and Minhyuk?’_

_‘Huh? What do you know?’_

_'That something happened between you and Minhyuk?_

_I heard from Kihyun_

_Minhyuk won't tell Kihyun what.'_

_'Are you trying to find out for him?'_

_'He expressed curiosity.'_

_'So he sent you my way?'_

_'No!_

_Kihyun isn't that type of person!_

_He just wondered why, and I wanted to see if I could get the answer for him._

_We both thought you were doing great, so we can't believe this happened.'_

_'Yeah, well, it did._

_I guess both Minhyuk and I had different expectations as to where we expected our relationship to go. That's all.'_

_'Damn_

_I'm sorry.'_

_'It's whatever. I'll deal with it._

_I hope you know that this shouldn't affect your relationship with Kihyun in any way._

_I don't care if you have a relationship with his best friend.'_

_'I know_

_But thank you still._

_I'm still sorry this happened._

_If you need anyone_

_I'm here to talk.'_

_'Thanks.'_

Hyungwon sighed and put his phone down. It was midnight - four days after his breakup, if it could even be called that, with Minhyuk - and he could not sleep. He had not contacted Minhyuk since that day, but he thought about him all the time. The ever-present thought of Minhyuk - of what could have happened if things had gone right - was what was keeping him up. It was laughable. There used to be a time where Hyungwon would pride himself on being able to sleep through a natural disaster. Now, he had to wake up in four hours to get ready for a slew of boring meetings throughout the day, and he could not even close his eyes.

Hyungwon guessed that he deserved it for fucking up whatever relationship he had with Minhyuk.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tired and sleep-deprived, Hyungwon entered his car with the intent to get out of his work as quickly as possible. Meetings tired him to his very bone, and he was questioning whether he should show up tomorrow at all. Out of habit, he took out his phone and tapped on the messaging app. He wrote the message that he always sent when he got out of work and turned on his car to leave the garage. 

_‘Are you doing anything tonight, Min?’_

It took him three stop signs to realize that he should not have sent that message. He hit his head against the wheel in frustration and startled himself with the sound of the horn. 

_‘I’m sorry, Minhyukkie._

_Forget I sent that.’_

He beat himself up afterward for calling Minhyuk by his nickname still. However, his heart soared when Minhyuk actually responded. 

_‘Okay_.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon wondered if he should allow himself to miss Minhyuk. All this time, he had tried to keep himself busy by getting up to date with all the documentation he had to sign, but once that was done, once all the meetings were attended, once all the projects were up to date, he was left alone in his apartment. He had not been this alone for months - ever since he met Minhyuk. He normally would talk endlessly with Minhyuk at night and go out if they both had time. He never realized just how lonely he felt before that. 

After Hyungwon took enough shots of whiskey for the world to start to feel blurry, he picked up his phone and called the first number he could see. After the first ring, someone picked up. 

“Hello? Hyungwon? You’re on speaker right now,” Hoseok’s voice sounded too loud against his ear. 

Hyungwon pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it before putting it back. “Speaker?” His speech was slurred but still understandable, “why am I on speaker?”

“I’m driving. Are you drunk?” Hoseok asked. 

Hyungwon sniffed and rubbed his free arm against his nose, “am I? I think.” 

Hoseok did not answer for a few seconds. “Is everything okay, Won? You’ve never called me like this.” 

Hyungwon sighed. He laid on the couch and ran a hand through his face, “can I talk to you about something?” 

Hoseok stayed quiet for a few seconds. “Hyungwon,” he said. Hyungwon hummed. “Kihyun’s right here next to me in the car, just letting you know if you want to continue.”

Hyungwon did not respond to that. He simply let the words fester inside of him. Hoseok was with Kihyun. Hoseok had been out with Kihyun tonight. Hyungwon envisioned Hoseok and Kihyun in Hoseok’s car together, and it reminded him of all the times Minhyuk and he were together in his car - talking, listening to music, laughing, or even being in complete silence. Hyungwon missed those moments so much, and he could not help but feel bitter at thinking about Hoseok having those moments with Kihyun. Hyungwon lifted his hand to his chest and gripped at the fabric of his shirt right above his heart. He sighed. It hurt so much. 

Hoseok spoke again, “if you want, I can drop Kihyun off first and then we can ta-”

“I miss Minhyuk so much,” Hyungwon suddenly said. He had meant to say it more to himself, but he did not pull his phone away in time. 

“O-oh,” Hoseok let out, and it was clear that he did not know what to say. Hyungwon wondered why he had called him. He wondered why he had called anyone, why had he felt like he had to get this off his chest, why somebody had to know how he felt even when there was no way they could help him.

It was quiet for a few seconds. “Um… Mr. Hyungwon?” A voice responded. It was not Hoseok. Kihyun. Hyungwon hummed. “I don’t know if this will help in any way but…” there was a pause. Hyungwon’s heartbeat increased. “I think Minhyuk misses you, too,” Kihyun finished, “a lot.” 

“Huh?” Hyungwon tried to sit up, but his hand slipped and he fell back into the couch. 

“I can’t explain much. It’s just… he’s not the same, hasn’t been since he broke it off with you. I think it’s because he misses you, but I don’t know,” Kihyun said. “I can’t say...” Hyungwon did not respond to those statements. He was too busy being lost in his own thoughts - in the idea of Minhyuk missing him back. “If you call him, he might answer,” Kihyun commented, quietly, like he was not sure if he should tell Hyungwon, “not now though.” 

“I see,” Hyungwon muttered, his eyes heavy and tired. “Thank you,” he hung up before anyone could say anything else, not realizing that he did not say goodbye. He thought of going against Kihyun’s suggestions and calling Minhyuk right now, but his hands felt heavy, and he fell asleep before he could act on that desire. 

Hyungwon woke up the next day with seven missed calls from Hoseok and a vague memory of last night. He did not go to work that day and instead spent it trying to remember a conversation that he felt he should. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon eventually remembered, and his heart beat so fast that he thought he was having a heart problem. Minhyuk could still be just a phone call away. That scared Hyungwon but excited him nonetheless. He wanted to try it, to call Minhyuk and see if he would answer, but he was scared of what might happen next - what might happen if Minhyuk did not answer and what might happen if he did. Which one was better, and which one was worse?

It took him another week of simply pondering that question. Minhyuk’s contact would be open on his phone often, but he was always a little too scared to try. He missed Minhyuk so much. Every day, his longing for Minhyuk would build up until it overflowed. 

In the parking garage of his apartment building, head against the steering wheel, Hyungwon called Minhyuk. Minhyuk did not answer the first time, nor the second, nor the third. Hyungwon let it run to voicemail the third time. He heard the beep to leave a message, but he did not speak, not for a few seconds. “Minhyuk,” he sighed, “please, let’s meet. Let’s talk. I need to tell you something. I-” _miss you._ “Please call me back. Goodbye,” he hung up without saying what he truly needed to say. 

It took thirty minutes for Hyungwon to receive a reply. 

_‘Okay’_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The day was beautiful. Beautiful days did not have the same effect they used to have when Hyungwon used to experience them with Minhyuk, but he wished for that to change today. He was walking around Minhyuk’s college campus, trying to find the specific park Minhyuk had told him to meet him at. He followed the campus maps to his destination, belatedly realizing that he had parked on the wrong side of campus and had to walk all the way there. It was not like Hyungwon knew any other parking spots other than the ones right in front of Minhyuk’s dorm.

College students filled the park. It was not surprising considering that it was the afternoon already, but it made it harder for Hyungwon to find Minhyuk. He walked the perimeter of the park, looking at each bench to see if he could spot Minhyuk somewhere. He could not find him as he looked to the other side of the park. He sighed and looked ahead of him. He reached for his phone in his pocket when he spotted a familiar face sitting a couple of benches in front of him. His hair was not platinum blond anymore but a pretty brown instead. Hyungwon took his hand out of his pocket and walked towards that bench. 

Hyungwon stopped a few steps before the bench. He balled his hands and took a deep breath before taking the final steps to the bench and sitting next to Minhyuk. He sighed loudly and stared ahead in order to not face Minhyuk yet. From his peripheral vision, he saw Minhyuk jump and turn to him. “The day is beautiful today, don’t you think?” Hyungwon said. 

Minhyuk did not answer at first. He simply stared at Hyungwon. “Yeah,” he said, “I guess.” He looked down and then away. “What… what did you want to talk about?” 

Hyungwon smiled sadly. Of course, Minhyuk was straight to the point today. Hyungwon had practiced getting these words out to Minhyuk, but now that he had the chance to say them, he could not get them out. He turned to face Minhyuk and slowly went to grab his hand. Minhyuk never tried to pull his hand away. The Pandora bracelet gleamed in the sunlight. Hyungwon was happy to see that Minhyuk still wore it. 

Hyungwon knew he missed Minhyuk, but holding Minhyuk’s hand made him realize how much he longed for him, too. “Minhyuk,” Hyungwon said quietly, voice husky. 

“Yeah?” Minhyuk said. He was looking down at the connected hands. 

“Can…” Hyungwon started. Minhyuk lifted his head to look at him. He looked so lovely. “Can we start again?” 

Minhyuk sighed. He squeezed Hyungwon’s hand. “Won…” 

“Please,” Hyungwon grabbed Minhyuk’s hand tightly, “I know I messed up, and I want to make it up to you so badly, and I’ll do it if you give me a chance.” 

Minhyuk smiled softly, but it did not reach his eyes. “I don’t blame you for doing what you did. I did tell you there were exceptions to things I was willing to do, but I was never clear on those exceptions, and when I told you to stop, you did. Thank you for that.” Hyungwon slowly nodded to everything he said. Minhyuk sighed and looked away, “however, I can’t…” 

“What can’t you? Why?” Hyungwon asked. 

Minhyuk stayed quiet for a few seconds. He still was not looking at Hyungwon. Hyungwon tilted his head to get it into Minhyuk’s line of sight, but Minhyuk kept turning his head away. “I can’t do that to you.”

“Do what?” Hyungwon asked. 

Minhyuk gulped and looked at Hyungwon, “I saw how you looked at me back then. It was… kind of obvious how you felt. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hyungwon opened his mouth to respond but closed it again. He knew what Minhyuk was talking about. He knew that he must have become an open book that night, lost in the alcohol and having Minhyuk on top of him. Hyungwon liked Minhyuk. He liked him so, so, so much. God, Hyungwon might dare say that it was more than like - but he could not show it, because showing how much he liked Minhyuk would only drive Minhyuk away. Hyungwon had reasoned over the past weeks that having Minhyuk far from him hurt more than having Minhyuk near him not reciprocating his feelings. Hyungwon would rather just play into Minhyuk’s game. 

“What are you talking about?” Hyungwon responded instead, “you’re not hurting me.” 

“I’m not hurting you?” Minhyuk tilted his head and furrowed his eyes, “Hyungwon, you-” He stopped. He stared at Hyungwon, really stared at him, as if he was unsure if he could finish that statement. “Hyungwon, what do you think we are?” He asked instead.

Hyungwon thought about the question for a second. He thought of what answers Minhyuk might like to hear so that he would stay. He sighed and used his free hand to run his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair. He hesitated at first but proceeded when Minhyuk showed no signs of resistance. “You’re the pretty face that likes parties and riches. I’m the one that feeds all that. All I do is buy you things to keep you in my company. Things are enjoyable that way.” He tried to sound as business-like as possible, but his heart constricted with every word. This hurt so much, too. 

Minhyuk’s shoulders slumped. “That’s… that's right,” he responded and leaned against Hyungwon’s touch. He did not exactly sound relieved with the way Hyungwon responded, but Hyungwon did not know what else to say. This seemed to be the right way to get Minhyuk back. 

Hyungwon smiled instead, “I'm sorry for any misunderstanding that might have happened that night. I guess I should’ve cleared it up sooner. My mistake.” He felt too diplomatic to mean it. He still let out a small laugh. 

Minhyuk smiled back instead. It did not touch his eyes either, but it was more relaxed than the first one he had shown. He chuckled, “I guess I’m sorry for misinterpreting badly. I…” He looked down for a second before looking right back at Hyungwon, “I guess I wouldn’t mind continuing where we left off.” He intertwined their fingers. “I’ll honestly say that I missed everything we did.”

Hyungwon’s heart fluttered at that. _I missed you, too._ “Are you doing anything right now?” Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk shook his head. “Do you want to go do something with me right now?” 

Minhyuk smiled at him. It reached his eyes this time. “I have a few things in mind,” he said. He stood up and Hyungwon followed suit. “There’s this place I’ve been _dying_ to go to. Let’s go there,” he grinned.

Hyungwon laughed, more in relief that things were starting to return to their normalcy. “Sure, let’s go,” he said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Returning to normalcy happened faster than Hyungwon thought it could. The start of their first date after “getting back together” was awkward. Silence filled the air in an uncomfortable way - which had never happened before on their dates. They walked side by side without touching. Their conversations seemed scripted and rehearsed. Hyungwon had started to wonder if they could ever truly go back to how they were before. 

However, things did quickly take a turn once they arrived at the place Minhyuk wanted them to go. It was a modern art museum, and they had an exhibition that dealt with virtual reality and light and darkness and mirrors and everything that gave Hyungwon a headache. The exhibition was divided into different rooms, and each room felt like stepping into a whole different world. Each room made Hyungwon more confused about what art actually was, but with each passing room, Minhyuk became more and more ecstatic. He would nudge Hyungwon and point at paintings or at sculptures - or at things that Hyungwon could not quite describe - and that talk about them with so much vigor that Hyungwon could almost understand what they were about, or at least what meaning Minhyuk gave to them. 

At one point, Minhyuk had grabbed Hyungwon’s hand, and he never let go. With every room, he stepped closer to Hyungwon, and by the end of the exhibition, their arms were wrapped together. Minhyuk had his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, and his free hand held onto Hyungwon’s upper arm. He looked blissed out of his mind and he kept thanking Hyungwon for taking him there. Hyungwon felt like Minhyuk should not thank him for anything. Hyungwon should be the one thanking him for letting him see his bright smile again so much. 

Once out of the exhibition, they took the long way back to the car, walking slow steps and focusing more on each other than their surroundings. Minhyuk looked up and sighed blissfully. He leaned against Hyungwon and grinned with glee. “I missed us,” he said, tightening his grip on Hyungwon’s arm, “I missed going out with you and having fun.” 

Hyungwon almost said back, “I missed you, too.” He held his tongue. He felt like he was in thin ice - like everything he could say could be used against him. As in, one wrong look and Minhyuk would truly know that Hyungwon was indeed in love with him. Hyungwon could not allow that to happen so instead, he smiled and nodded.

Together, they ended up at a hole in the wall instead of going back to the car, had some finger foods and drinks, and spoke for what felt like hours, catching up on the two weeks they did not speak to each other. It was night when they left. Hyungwon dropped Minhyuk back to the dorm and was reluctant to let him go. The look Minhyuk had given him before he stepped off the car - that sweet, sweet smirk hanging off the corners of his lips; the soft, hooded eyes that hid so many secrets from him; his ruffled, brown hair (Hyungwon was getting used to it very quickly); and just everything that made Minhyuk _Minhyuk_. Hyungwon could have kissed him right then and there, but it felt like it was too early to go there yet. 

Still, everything felt like it was falling back to place. Soon, it would be like nothing had been wrong at all - hopefully. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon’s phone started to vibrate when Hyungwon was looking over documents in his office. It was the middle of the day and he had just gotten back from his lunch break. Half of these documents he needed to submit by the end of the day, and it was becoming stressful to check and double check and triple check to make sure that nothing was wrong in them. He was considering letting the call go to voicemail. He grabbed the phone to silence it when he caught the name on the screen and the beautiful picture that accompanied it. Hyungwon answered it in an instant.

Hyungwon put the phone against his ear, “hello, Minhyuk?” 

“Hello? Hyungwon? Do you have time right now?” Minhyuk asked him.

Hyungwon looked at the piles of documents on his desk. He really should not keep the call going…. “Yes,” he nodded, “what is it, Min?”

“Did you know Hoseok is going to Okinawa and taking Kihyun with him?” Minhyuk asked. 

“What?” Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. He vaguely remembered Hoseok once talking about going to Japan for some conferences a few days ago, but he never mentioned taking Kihyun with him. And also, “Kihyun accepted to go with him?” 

“Yeah!” Hyungwon just knew that Minhyuk was nodding against the phone. “Weird, right? Since Kihyun never accepts lavish gifts like this without a fight, but he told me that he never really meant to accept it. It just happened one night when they were both being stupid lovey-dovey - which, _ugh_ -” Hyungwon chuckled at that, “and Hoseok was telling Kihyun that he had to go to Japan and Kihyun had said that he would miss him and in all that shit, Hoseok invited Kihyun to go with him and Kihyun said yes without really thinking about the implications of it.”

Hyungwon hummed. Getting back together with Minhyuk meant more gossip time over what the hell Kihyun and Hoseok really were. Closer than Hyungwon first thought was the only answer he could come up with. “That’s… interesting,” Hyungwon ended up answering. Hyungwon had not asked Hoseok what he exactly was with Kihyun in a while. Now, he knew that they were serious enough to the point that Kihyun accepted this sort of gift from Hoseok. Hyungwon guessed that it must be nice. He was happy for Hoseok and Kihyun (even if there was jealousy gnawing at his chest). 

“Indeed,” Minhyuk agreed, “I never ever saw it coming, but I guess I should be happy for Kihyun. He’s excited though he’s a little wary and guilty - though he always feels guilty when he spends someone else’s money. He tried to take it back, but Hoseok convinced him to go.” 

Hyungwon tilted his head, “why wary though?” 

“I think it’s because they just haven’t been going out for a long time and such a sudden trip to Japan is well… sudden. Kihyun has his reservations over Hoseok since they’re from two different ways of life and also their age difference, but Hoseok keeps proving Kihyun wrong so that’s nice. I’m happy for them,” Hyungwon could not help but notice that Minhyuk’s voice sounded too monotone to be happy, but he did not comment on it. 

“I guess that makes sense,” Hyungwon nodded. If he remembered correctly, there was an eight years difference between Kihyun and Hoseok, which topped Hyungwon’s five years difference with Minhyuk. “Hoseok has never had any ulterior motives with Kihyun or anything really. I can tell he cares about Kihyun a lot,” he said. 

“I believe it,” Minhyuk answered, “Hoseok seems kind. Kihyun deserves someone kind in his life. Still, going to Japan?!” He sounded so shocked. Hyungwon had to laugh. 

“I took you to Japan!” Hyungwon laughed. “That’s how Hoseok and Kihyun met in the first place.”

“Okay, but that’s different!” Minhyuk said back, “we didn’t go to some exclusive resort where we’d be sharing a room.” There was a pause. “Bet they’re gonna fuck,” he suddenly said. 

Hyungwon gasped, “Minhyuk!” He did not want to be the one speculating over his friend’s sex life. 

“What? I want Balenciaga!” Minhyuk whined, “get me something from their new collection if they do fuck.” 

Hyungwon could just feel Minhyuk smirking, “Minhyuk, don't even start.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The day was so beautiful. There was not a cloud in the sky. Hyungwon walked the entire campus looking up at the clear sky. Flowers were neatly cradled in his hands. The flowers were an impulse decision. On his way out of work, a flower stand was putting up new bouquets on display. One bouquet had two lovely sunflowers in the center of it. Hyungwon had bought it with only one person in mind though he was not sure if it was a smart idea. He had the flowers though. He might as well give them to the person he bought them for. 

Hyungwon spent a good forty-five minutes asking around the student population and looking at campus maps in order to find his destination, the theatre, but he finally arrived. There were more people there than he expected. There was a project happening here today, according to what Minhyuk had told him. A group of students from the art department, Minhyuk included, were going to paint scenes of different plays that have been put on by the theatre. The walls of the theatre were divided into different sections, and clusters of students were huddled in front of big unfinished paintings. Hyungwon was never a fan of theatre, but he would like to think that he recognized some of the scenes that were being portrayed in those paintings. Maybe he saw them in a movie once. 

Hyungwon looked around trying to find that familiar head of brown hair. He walked by each cluster of students and as he walked by, he turned heads and caused people to whisper to each other. He guessed he would. He was the only person there wearing a suit and carrying a bouquet of flowers. Due to painting, everyone else was wearing overalls or old clothes. He ignored the comments.

Hyungwon sighed. “Where are you?” He muttered.

Out of nowhere, Hyungwon heard a woman’s voice yell, “Minhyuk!” Hyungwon turned his head to the voice. He saw a woman covered in handprints running towards a man crouched over a pint of paint. He looked over to her and Hyungwon saw that it was Minhyuk. “I’m only missing you,” the woman said when she stopped in front of Minhyuk. She stuck out her arm towards Minhyuk. There was a space in her lower arm that did not have a handprint. 

“Ah,” Minhyuk laughed. He dipped his hand in the pint of paint and then placed his hand covered in a light lilac paint over the free space. “There you go,” he grinned and moved his hand away. He cleaned the excess paint on his washed out baggy green pants that were already covered in paint.

“Thanks,” the woman grinned back and gave him a thumbs up before leaving. 

Minhyuk grabbed the paint pint by the handle then and brought it closer to the wall. A group of students there thanked him and grabbed the pint. Hyungwon looked at the sketched out painting on the wall: a man and woman holding hands, connecting their foreheads. They had traditional attire on and pleasant smiles on their faces, eyes closed. At the bottom of the painting were sketches of flowers - lilies and lilacs and the sorts. Hyungwon could not tell what play it could be. He looked back at Minhyuk, who had joined the group of students and was swirling a paintbrush on the paint tray. 

Hyungwon cleared his throat to call towards him. His heartbeat increased. He did not tell Minhyuk he was coming to see him. It was meant to be a surprise. Hyungwon hoped Minhyuk would take it well. “Minhyuk!” He yelled. 

Minhyuk and the rest of the students there turned around to look at him. Minhyuk’s eyes widened when he recognized him. He mouthed Hyungwon’s name, and Hyungwon just smiled in his direction. Minhyuk smiled back and dropped his paintbrush. He turned to the group of students and spoke to them before standing up and running towards Hyungwon. “Wonnie, what are you doing here?” Minhyuk asked through his smile. He focused on the flowers Hyungwon was holding. “Oh,” he tilted his head, “what are these?”

“For you,” Hyungwon said, handing Minhyuk the flowers. 

Minhyuk gasped as he grabbed them. “Really?” There was a blush on his cheeks. It could not be covered by the streaks of paint on his face. “They’re so pretty,” his grin widened. “Hey!” he glared at Hyungwon and pouted, “why did you have to give them to me when I’m covered in paint? I’ll dirty them.” 

Hyungwon laughed, “you’ll make them prettier then.” Those words came out without much thought being put into them, but they caused Minhyuk’s cheeks to darken more. “I just really wanted to see you today and I had time, so I came to surprise you,” he said. 

“Consider me surprised then,” Minhyuk looked down at the flowers, “thank you so much. They’re so pretty.” 

“You deserve them,” Hyungwon said, without putting much thought into his words again. Minhyuk eyed him, and Hyungwon realized what implications his words could have. He cleared his throat and changed the subject, “so what are you painting over there?” He motioned to the sketch on the wall. 

Minhyuk looked at it, “ah, yes! This one was a play that was created by a student some years ago. It’s basically a retelling of Romeo and Juliet that takes place in the 1700s or so in Korea, and they’re both adults.” He looked at Hyungwon, “I never watched it because it ran in the theatre before I was a student, but I heard it’s less shitty than the original. As in, it’s actually good.”

Hyungwon laughed, “well, the fact that they’re both adults makes it better already.” 

Minhyuk snickered, “yeah, I guess so.” 

They stayed quiet afterward. Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk and wondered if he was taking away Minhyuk’s time. He was here to paint after all. Hyungwon intruded on that. “If you need to go back, I can leave,” Hyungwon said. 

“Huh?” Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon. “Oh no,” he shook his head, “you’re fine, Wonnie. I don’t need to go back now. They’re good right now. Would you like to go for a walk?” Minhyuk looked at his hands holding the bouquet. He chuckled, “I’d hold your hand, but I’m covered in paint.” 

Hyungwon smiled, “that’s fine, and yeah, I’d love to walk with you.”

Minhyuk grinned, “alright.” He pointed right, “let’s go that way. There are actually some really nice green areas over there.” Hyungwon nodded. Minhyuk started walking and Hyungwon followed him. 

As they walked, fewer and fewer people crowded the sidewalks and the buildings became fewer as the trees became more prominent. It felt serene here. Hyungwon took a deep breath, and it felt calming. “Wow,” he commented, “it’s nicer here.”

Minhyuk chuckled, “yeah, we’re reaching some of the hiking trails. Not that we’ll hike. I’m not up for it.” 

“There’s hiking trails here?” Hyungwon asked. He walked a little faster so that he could catch up with Minhyuk and walk next to him. 

Minhyuk nodded, “yeah, we’re on the edge of the city, so there are some hikable areas here that belong to the university.”

“Wow,” Hyungwon looked ahead, “that’s nice.”

Minhyuk hummed, “we could go hiking one day if you’d like.” 

“That sounds nice,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk grinned at him, “I’ve always been curious about them, but neither Kihyun nor I have been too motivated to try them out.”

Hyungwon hummed. He thought of Kihyun for a second. If Hyungwon remembered correctly, Kihyun should be in Japan right now, in Okinawa. It had been four days since Hoseok left for Okinawa (with Kihyun, presumably). “How is Kihyun by the way?” 

“Kihyun?” Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon. He laughed, “having the time of his life, I swear.”

Hyungwon hummed, “really?” 

Minhyuk nodded. “Here,” he took his phone out of his pocket, “see for yourself.” He tapped on his phone’s screen a few times before showing Hyungwon what was on it. It was Kihyun’s Instagram page. It was filled with pictures of beaches and the streets of Okinawa. “Kihyun is a talented photographer. I love going down his page,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon hummed again. He grabbed Minhyuk’s phone and scrolled through it. Kihyun’s pictures were indeed stunning. Most of the photographs were candid. There were a few selfies here and there and a couple of photographs of Kihyun taken by another person. Hyungwon could only assume that the other person was Hoseok. “That’s nice,” he commented.

Minhyuk nodded and grabbed his phone back. “He told me that he really enjoys it there. However,” he tapped on his phone a few times and showed Hyungwon one of Kihyun’s posts. It was at a table outside of a shop, maybe a cafe. The drink - a really fancy looking coffee drink - was the center of the picture. The background was blurred. “Read the caption,” Minhyuk said. Hyungwon did.

“I miss you.”

Minhyuk sighed, bringing his phone down. “Kihyun told me that Hoseok and he have not had that much time to spend together since Hoseok had conferences during the day and events at night. They only spend two, three hours of the day together. He does say that Hoseok always makes sure that they do something together, even if it’s just to eat a meal, so that’s sweet.” 

Hyungwon gave a small smile at that, “Hoseok is sweet like that.” 

Minhyuk nodded, “I see that.” He sighed then, a little dramatically, slumping his shoulders and everything, “if they’re spending that little time together, they won’t end up banging by the end of the week. There goes my Balenciaga.” He whined. 

Hyungwon glared at Minhyuk, “Minhyuk!” He had already told Minhyuk that he did not quite enjoy talking about that subject. Also, “I never agreed to that dare anyway.”

Minhyuk snickered mischievously towards him, “yeah right, but it could still happen.” He got close to Hyungwon and whispered, “they’re sharing a bed anyways, a huge one.” 

“Min!” Hyungwon leaned away from Minhyuk.

Minhyuk laughed loudly. His whole body bounced with his laughs. Hyungwon thought that he looked so cute. “Still,” Minhyuk said once his laughter died down as he wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes, “must be nice.” He looked back at his phone, to that picture of the coffee and the longing caption. “I’m jealous,” he sighed quietly. 

Hyungwon thought that he heard longing in Minhyuk’s voice. He looked at Minhyuk, “of what?” 

“Huh?” Minhyuk looked up at Hyungwon, eyes wide and looking caught like a deer in headlights. “Uh…” He looked down at the picture again. “Being disciplined like Kihyun,” he ended up saying. “He busted his ass off doing all of the coursework due in these two weeks just so that he could go on this trip without any issues,” he laughed. It sounded a bit forced. “I wish I had that discipline but alas…” he sighed. “I’m happy for him though,” he ended up saying. 

Hyungwon hummed. “I guess that determination is admirable,” he commented.

Minhyuk agreed, “it’s funny how he felt guilty about saying yes to the trip but then did everything in his power to attend it. I think he must really like Hoseok.” He sighed, not quite happily. 

“Yeah, I guess he does,” Hyungwon said, almost analyzing Minhyuk, trying to read him. Minhyuk was hard to read though. Hyungwon could not get anything out of him. 

Minhyuk suddenly grinned at Hyungwon, and whatever emotion he was showing before disappeared. “Come on. If you’re here, we should at least get something to eat,” he said, “there’s a nice coffee shop on campus. Let’s go there.”

Hyungwon smiled. Minhyuk’s smile softened his heart and made him forget what he was thinking about before. “Sure,” he said. Minhyuk grabbed his hand. Hyungwon felt the not-so-dry paint starting to coat his hand. He did not care. Minhyuk pulled him towards the direction of the coffee shop.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon spotted Minhyuk right outside of the cafe he had texted him to meet him at. He was sitting at one of the tables placed outside of the shop on his phone. Two drinks were on the table. Hyungwon approached him with a simple greeting. Minhyuk jumped in surprise but greeted him back when he realized that it was Hyungwon. 

“I got boba tea. I didn’t know which one you would like so I just got two good ones,” Minhyuk said as Hyungwon sat down. He slid one of the drinks towards Hyungwon. 

“Thanks,” Hyungwon grabbed the drink and took a sip of it. “Oh,” he chewed on the boba, “it’s sweet. It’s good.” 

Minhyuk grinned, “nice. I really like this flavor.” He drank from his. 

They stayed quiet for a few seconds as they both gulped down their drinks. Hyungwon was the first one to put his drink down. “So why did you ask me to meet you?” 

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow at him, “what? I can’t call you to meet me now?” 

Hyungwon chuckled, “you’re allowed. It’s just odd considering it’s almost midnight.” 

Minhyuk sighed dramatically, leaning forward on the table. “I have an exam I need to study for and I don’t want to,” he said, “so now you’re here.” He sat back up and leaned his head against the hand. 

Hyungwon laughed, “so I’m here to help you procrastinate?”

“No!” Minhyuk shook his head. He smiled, “you’re giving me a break. I’ve studied already somewhat, so thank you for keeping me company.” 

Hyungwon smiled back, “I expect a good grade then.” 

“Ugh,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes. He smiled and looked at Hyungwon for a few seconds before he started laughing. 

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, “what?” 

“Sorry,” Minhyuk put a hand in front of himself and shook his head. He continued to laugh, using his other hand to hide his mouth. Hyungwon smiled. Seeing Minhyuk like this made his heart soar. “I just thought of something that I could have said but didn’t,” he said after calming down and clearing his throat. 

“What were you going to say?” Hyungwon asked. 

Minhyuk shook his head, “it’s stupid, so I won’t say it.” 

Hyungwon narrowed his eyes. He found this amusing. “What were you going to say?” 

Minhyuk chuckled and shook his head, “nothing. You just reminded me of a parent,” he grabbed his tea and started drinking from it again. 

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow but did not comment on it. He instead grabbed his drink and sipped from it. They sat in silence and watched as the people passed by. Some of those people, Hyungwon assumed, were couples. The couples held hands, had their arms wrapped around each other, or wore similar clothes. 

"Have you ever been in love, Hyungwon?" Minhyuk suddenly asked. 

"Huh?" It took Hyungwon off guard. He looked at Minhyuk and saw him looking at the couples, too. 

"Like, how do you know if you're in love? Have you… been in love?" 

Minhyuk was not looking at him, which made Hyungwon glad, because he was sure his feelings were all over his face. "I'm in love with _you_ , Minhyuk," Hyungwon wanted to say. "Uh…" Hyungwon looked away. "I don't know," he ended up saying. He looked at Minhyuk again. 

Minhyuk just hummed. He rested his head on his hand. He sighed.

Hyungwon gulped and looked away, "but I'm sure it's not hard to tell if someone's in love."

Minhyuk finally turned to look at him. Hyungwon could feel his gaze. "How so?" Minhyuk asked.

Hyungwon sighed. He thought about it, actually thought about it. He did not know if he could answer the question without giving away his own feelings. "You care for them, about them, like they're the only person in the universe. You try to give them everything you can give them. You can't remember how life was before them, and you can't imagine how life would be after them. Sometimes, the way you look at them is an answer within itself," Hyungwon sighed. He watched a couple passing by. They were holding hands and whispering to each other, giggling against each other after they finished whispering. "You just want to be with them. That's all," Hyungwon finished saying.

Minhyuk did not respond to his little monologue for a few seconds. "You sound like you've been in love," he ultimately said.

Hyungwon laughed but did not comment back. Instead, he asked, "have _you_ been in love before?" He thought he already knew the answer. After all, why would Minhyuk ask him the initial question if he already knew what being in love was like?

"Once," Minhyuk answered, and it took Hyungwon by surprise. 

"Really?" Hyungwon turned to look at Minhyuk. Something stirred inside of him. He was not quite sure what.

Minhyuk nodded, "a few years ago." He shook his head, "it doesn't matter now though. I'm over it." He tapped the lid of his cup, pensive. He chuckled and looked at Hyungwon, "obviously."

“You’ve been in love?” Hyungwon asked. It sounded incredulous. With the way Minhyuk liked to portray himself and the way he reacted to finding out Hyungwon might be in love with him, Hyungwon had never thought that Minhyuk could fall in love himself.

Minhyuk raised a brow at him, “is that so hard to believe?”

Hyungwon quickly shook his head, “n-no, you just never seemed like the type.” 

“I’m not,” Minhyuk answered, “not anymore.” He sighed. A frown started to adorn his face again. He whispered something. Hyungwon almost did not catch it, but he did - that small, tiny, “at least, I thought so.” His heart palpitated.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_‘👀👀👀_

_[Link]_

_Can I have this nice, cute B A L E N C I A G A hoodie in large please?’_

_‘Yeah, sure. I’ll get it when I get off work.’_

_‘ >:((((((‘ _

_‘What?’_

_‘You didn’t ask me whyyyyyyyyyyy’_

_‘........?_

_Must I?’_

_‘This time! Yes!’_

_‘... why…?’_

_‘:D_

_Well I’m glad you asked!_

_Well as you know, Kihyun and Hoseok came back from Japan yesterday’_

_‘..._

_Where is this going, Minhyuk?’_

_‘Wait until I’m done!_

_Kihyun and Hoseok came back from Japan yesterday_

_But Kihyun came back to the dorm today_

_Because he stayed over at Hoseok’s last night 👀👀👀_

_‘Minhyuk.’_

_‘Hehehe_

_You know where this is going._

_I win.’_

_‘Well I never agreed to that bet in the first place.’_

_‘Who cares_

_You should’ve seen how red Kihyun’s face got when I asked him.’_

_‘Min, I don’t care to know_

_I already told you I didn’t want to get into my friend’s sex life.’_

_‘Boo, you’re no fun_

_But I am, and I care_

_They fucked._

_So now you owe me a Balenciaga hoodie thank you 🤪🤪🤪’_

_‘Minhyuk!’_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon left the meeting feeling completely dead. He took slow steps back to his office in order to not have to start work again sooner. When he entered his office, he groaned when he looked at his desk. There was a new stack of papers and folders he had to look over. His personal secretary must have put them there while he was away. He wished he could just burn them and quit instead. Hyungwon sighed and walked to his desk. He sat down and looked at the stack of papers in front of him. He knew what they were for and that they should take him the rest of the day to complete (so much for going home early and stopping by to see Minhyuk today - something he was thinking of doing as he had not seen Minhyuk in a few days). It technically was not hard work. It was just tedious and annoying. He might even consider it unnecessary, but that was how business was. 

Hyungwon grabbed the first folder and just as he was about to open it, his phone rang. Hyungwon put the folder down and prayed it was not some high executive asking for him right now (he failed to realize at that moment that it was his personal phone ringing and not his work one). “Hello, this is Hyungwon,” he greeted, voice as monotone as possible, when he picked up the phone without looking at the callerID. 

“Oh shit, what is that voice?” the voice on the other side of the line asked. 

Hyungwon’s eyes widened, and he relaxed his posture, “Minhyuk?” 

Minhyuk chuckled, “yeah, that’s me. What were you doing back then? You sounded kinda sexy.” 

“Minhyuk!” Hyungwon tried to sound like he wanted to scold Minhyuk, but his cheeks were red and he kinda liked hearing Minhyuk say he sounded sexy, even if it was just ‘kinda.’

Minhyuk chuckled, “anyways, I apologize for interrupting you in the middle of you working and being hot and whatever. I could’ve just texted you this. I don’t know why I had the need to call. I should’ve just texted you. Sorry, Won, I’ll hang up.”

“No, wait!” Hyungwon yelled, loudly enough that he was scared the secretary could have heard him. “You already called,” he said in a lower voice. “It’s fine. Just say what you want. I don’t mind.” Every minute spent talking to Minhyuk was a minute well spent for many reasons but for now, it meant that it was another minute he did not spend looking over boring documents. 

“Ah, okay,” Minhyuk said, sounding almost unsure.

“Why did you call?” Hyungwon asked. 

“I missed your voice,” Minhyuk did not miss a beat. It sounded so sincere, less like the mischievous and flirtatious Minhyuk Hyungwon was used to. Hyungwon did not even know how to respond to it. His heart beat so fast. “That was supposed to stay inside me,” Minhyuk said a few seconds later, like he had also been in disbelief over that statement coming out of his mouth. 

“Right,” Hyungwon just said back, barely emotional. He was still stumped over Minhyuk admitting that. He added this moment to a list he had started creating in his mind - one where Hyungwon added all the moments that were just like this - one that he hoped would come in handy in the future. 

Minhyuk sighed. “I actually called you because an idea came to my mind,” Minhyuk said with a forced enthusiasm that told Hyungwon that Minhyuk did not want to dwindle in his small moment of vulnerability earlier any longer. As much as Hyungwon still wanted to dwindle in it, he would accept Minhyuk’s wishes. He always did.

“What is it?” Hyungwon asked. 

“Hoseok and Kihyun are back, and they’re kind of a thing, and I thought,” Minhyuk paused. Hyungwon knew that it was for dramatic effect. He smiled, once again finding Minhyuk absolutely endearing. “Why not go on a double date together?” 

“You called me for that?” Hyungwon asked to get Minhyuk’s reaction - if only Minhyuk could see the smile on his face.

“Ugh! I should’ve just texted,” Minhyuk said, annoyed. 

Hyungwon laughed, “it sounds fun, Min. We could definitely plan something out, but I don’t know how long it'll take to get all of our schedules to match up.” 

Minhyuk gasped, excitedly, “really?” Hyungwon nodded, humming. His heart burst with affection. “Oh, my gosh, I’ll tell Kihyun! We’ll plan something and let you guys know the available dates, okay?” 

Hyungwon nodded again as if Minhyuk could see him, “yes.”

“This is gonna be so fun. Thank you, Wonnie!” Minhyuk said and Hyungwon could feel how excited he was. “I’ll give you details later!”

Minhyuk was about to hang up, but Hyungwon stopped him by saying, “wait!”

“What?” Minhyuk asked. His excitement died down. 

Hyungwon smiled, smirked really, “I missed your voice, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't make their breakup last long oops i didn't have it in me to make hyungwon suffer for long honestly bc this story was actually meant to be a one-shot, things move faster than i would have liked but it is what it is lol it still fits the pacing  
> minhyuk seems like the kind of friend that would bet on your sex life tbh, he does it out of love (and the need for balenciaga)  
> we're reaching the final chapters oof  
> i hope you guys are enjoying this story a lot! thank you so much for reading it, leave kudos and comment if you would like, it means the world to me thank you <33333333  
> see you next time!!!! bye-bye!!!!!! <3


	7. sept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hoseok did that for Kihyun, huh?” Hyungwon hummed and nodded. “Is that what love is?” Minhyuk suddenly asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! you can only read this chapter if you have checked out the Fantasia MV. if you haven't and try to read this chapter, your device will automatically shut down. trust me ;)  
> lmao what a fantastic comeback
> 
> i hope you enjoy your read! have a good time! XO

  
  
  


They settled on a Saturday night to do the date. Kihyun would finish his university assignments by then. Minnhyuk was planning on leaving them for the next day. Hyungwon did not work that day, and Hoseok would get off work in time. Minhyuk and Hyungwon had started the date earlier by going to an art exhibit that Minhyuk really wanted to see. Lucky for them, the art exhibit was held at a gallery not far from the restaurant they were supposed to meet Hoseok and Kihyun at. 

Minhyuk walked by every piece of art with the same child-like appreciation. No matter what the art piece was, Minhyuk always saw the good things in it. Hyungwon always found things to complain about them on the other hand. “Whatever technique they used, it’s not as good as your paintings,” Hyungwon said. 

Minhyuk laughed, “it’s not even the style of art I specialize in.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk, “yours is the best.” They stood side by side, so close that their hands were always brushing against each other. Hyungwon wanted to grab his hand, but they could not quite go farther than grasping each other’s pinky. Hyungwon did not understand how he had gotten more confident again in complementing Minhyuk and flirting with him but did not feel enough confidence to actually hold his hand. 

Minhyuk scoffed again. He looked away, and his cheeks held a pretty blush. Hyungwon could not stop staring at him. “You think you sound so cool, but you actually sound pretty stupid,” Minhyuk used his hand (the one that was not brushing against Hyungwon’s) to push Hyungwon’s face away. 

Hyungwon chuckled against Minhyuk’s hand. He found it amusing when Minhyuk acted like this. He would keep being ‘stupid’ if it meant more of this Minhyuk. “What? Can you blame me for defending my favorite artist?” 

“Your favorite artist,” Minhyuk repeated with an incredulous look on his face. He shook his head, “don’t be ridiculous.” 

“I’m not,” Hyungwon shook his head. “I'm going to support you straight on so that when you finally get your deserved art exhibition in New York City or Paris, I can be like, ‘I know that artist. From the very beginning, I told him that he belonged in this very famous gallery whatever the name is.’”  _ He’s the very painter I am in love with _ , Hyungwon wanted to add. 

Minhyuk laughed. He leaned against Hyungwon and put a hand on his chest. Hyungwon wondered if Minhyuk could feel how fast his heartbeat was. “Stupid,” Minhyuk whispered, and it made Hyungwon full of love. 

After the art gallery, they walked together to the restaurant and made reservations for them and for Kihyun and Hoseok. Hoseok had texted Hyungwon that he was on the way from picking up Kihyun at the dorm, so Hyungwon estimated that it would take Hoseok and Kihyun twenty minutes or so to arrive. In the meantime, Hyungwon and Minhyuk waited outside the restaurant for them. It was a little too crowded in the waiting area inside. 

They waited by a lamp post. Minhyuk leaned against the post checking his social media accounts on his phone while Hyungwon put his arm above Minhyuk, leaning against it and checking his emails. They stayed like that until they heard Kihyun’s voice calling out for Minhyuk. Minhyuk and Hyungwon turned to look at the same time and saw Kihyun and Hoseok side by side, holding hands. Hoseok was dressed in his nicely pressed work suit though he was missing his suit jacket and his tie was a little looser, and Kihyun was dressed in washed jeans and a sweater. Kihyun waved at Minhyuk and Hyungwon to get their attention, his smile bright and ecstatic. Hoseok had a tired smile on his face, the remnants of a long day at work; however, when he turned to look at Kihyun, his smile would become a little brighter. 

“Did we keep you waiting long?” Kihyun asked once they were all at a speaking distance from each other. He looked at Hyungwon and bowed slightly, “hello, Mr. Hyungwon.” Hyungwon greeted him back. 

Minhyuk shook his head, “we should be getting our table…” He turned to look at Hyungwon, “... soon?”

Hyungwon nodded. He looked at the time on his phone, “they said twenty-five minutes twenty minutes ago so, soon.” 

“Oh, that’s good,” Kihyun looked at Hoseok, “I’m glad we made it on time.”

“I knew we would,” Hoseok tugged Kihyun towards him. He chuckled, “and you were rushing me to get here.” 

“Well, if I didn’t, we might not have gotten here in time,” Kihyun said back. 

“Maybe,” Hoseok nodded, “except that there was traffic and I could not go any faster than I already was.” He smiled, obviously teasing Kihyun. 

Kihyun rolled his eyes and smiled back, “yeah, whatever.” He looked at the restaurant and at the giant sign that bore its name, “have any of you been here before?” 

“Not me,” Hyungwon shook his head. He had chosen this restaurant due to that fact. He wanted to try some new food with Minhyuk.

“I came a few years ago for a business dinner,” Hoseok said. “Don’t remember much of it though.”

“It’s got good reviews though,” Hyungwon said. 

“I hope so,” Minhyuk joined in, “I’m starving.”

Kihyun nodded, “me too. I haven’t eaten all day.” 

“You’re exaggerating, right?” Hoseok looked at Kihyun, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, you have that exam coming up on Monday. Were you studying all day for it?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Of course, I am,” Kihyun put a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder and smiled sweetly as he looked at him. He then turned to look at Minhyuk, his smile dropping into a frown, “kill me.” 

“Don’t say that,” Hoseok ran a hand through Kihyun’s hair. Minhyuk laughed. “I’m sure you’ll do great. You’ve been studying for it since Thursday.” 

Kihyun sighed. He leaned against Hoseok. Hoseok wrapped an arm around him. “I still think it’s gonna kill me,” Kihyun muttered.

Hyungwon observed them. He had not seen them together since they met in Japan. It was surprising to see just how close they have gotten since. It had not been a long time - yet they acted like they had been together forever, and it was nice to see. Hyungwon was happy for Hoseok, yet something still stirred inside of him. He had to actively prevent a frown from forming, and it took a few seconds for Hyungwon to realize why. 

Hyungwon wanted what they had. 

Openly grabbing Minhyuk’s hand felt like a dream. Holding him close and casually bantering with him like a normal couple felt like unattainable goals. Hyungwon realized that as he watched Hoseok and Kihyun. They had not been together as long as Hyungwon and Minhyuk, but yet they had done so more together as a couple. 

Hyungwon was jealous. He was happy for them, yes, but he was really,  _ really  _ jealous. 

Hyungwon looked over at Minhyuk. Arms crossed, half a smile on his face as he watched his best friend and Hoseok - a thousand thoughts were running through his head, too. Hyungwon could see them. He just could not decipher them. 

They were seated soon after. 

Dinner was uneventful. Hyungwon and Minhyuk seated on one side of the table while Hoseok and Kihyun seated on the other. Hyungwon ordered a bottle of Pinot noir and once it arrived, Kihyun grabbed it and poured some in Hyungwon’s and Minhyuk’s glasses. 

“Are you not going to have some?” Minhyuk said as he raised his glass, looking at both Hoseok and Kihyun. 

“I’m trying not to drink,” Hoseok shook his head. 

“I’m keeping him company,” Kihyun tapped Hoseok’s thigh. The memory of Kihyun innocently pouring Hoseok a glass back in Japan flashed through Hyungwon’s mind. 

Hoseok looked at him and smiled. A blush spread on his cheeks. “You can have some if you’d like,” he put his hand on Kihyun’s upper arm. 

Kihyun smiled back at him, “I’m good. Thanks for the suggestion though.” They leaned close to each other and for a second, Hyungwon thought that they would kiss in the middle of the busy restaurant. They did not though, leaning back as quickly as they leaned in. 

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows and took a sip from his glass. “Alright,” he muttered. 

Dinner kept going like that. Though a menu for each was available on the table, Hoseok and Kihyun shared one as if the thought of each having an individual one did not cross their minds. They whispered inaudible things to each other as they looked through the menu that caused giggling and playful hits. 

Hyungwon felt a little shocked. He had never seen Hoseok act like that. That subtle playfulness and attitude was something Hoseok had left behind when circumstances had led him to take the job position he had now - which had left him more barren and subdued. 

After they ordered their food, Hyungwon asked Kihyun about his trip to Okinawa. Sure, Hyungwon already knew some of it from Minhyuk talking to him, but he wanted to form a conversation with Kihyun - with the man who was best friends with his love and who had caused his best friend to fall in love. Kihyun spoke vividly of Okinawa, commented on it being one of the best places he had ever visited (granted, he admitted to not visiting many places), and raved about the amazing cuisine. His eyes shone like the brightest stars, and Hoseok looked at him like they were the closest thing he would ever get to seeing the whole universe. 

Kihyun ended that conversation by leaning his head against Hoseok’s shoulder and thanking him for the trip (probably for the thousandth time). Hoseok just moved his face towards Kihyun’s head and kissed the top of it. He gently whispered a soft, “you deserved that trip and more.” 

Kihyun jabbed Hoseok’s side with his elbow, quietly denying his claim, though the look on his face expressed how flustered that comment had made him. 

After dinner, the bill arrived and Hoseok snatched it before Kihyun could even peek at it. Kihyun pouted and complained and demanded for Hoseok to let him see the bill, but Hoseok insisted that it was not something he should worry about. 

“I should at least know how much my stuff costs,” Kihyun whined.

“And make you feel bad for ordering what you wanted?” Hoseok asked. He shook his head, “no.” 

“I could always pay for my stuff if it’s too much,” Kihyun muttered. 

“Not on my watch,” Hoseok shook his head as he put his card with the bill. He kept his hand right above it so that Kihyun could not take it. 

“Oh, why?” Kihyun complained, leaning his head against Hoseok’s shoulder again. “Why are you like this? Can’t I have just a peek, please?” His hand crept towards the bill. 

Hoseok pushed it away, a smile on his face, “no.” He looked at Kihyun, “I’m like this because I want to be like this with you.” 

Kihyun looked back at him. He smiled back, teasingly, “you’re annoying.” 

“Yeah? Well, you’re still with me,” Hoseok grinned. He leaned forward and connected their foreheads. 

Minhyuk silently gasped next to Hyungwon. “They’re actually  _ that  _ type of disgusting couple,” he whispered to Hyungwon. Hyungwon doubted that the couple in front of them noticed. 

Hyungwon chuckled but he did not comment, because a small part of him wished he could be that “disgusting” with Minhyuk. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After dinner, they made plans to go to the Seoul Tower using the Namsan hanging cable cars. “Kihyun has never been on them, and it’s about time his lame ass does,” Minhyuk had said once they exited the restaurant. 

“I’m not from Seoul. What do you expect?” Kihyun said, arms crossed, “and I don’t get out much anyways.”

Minhyuk scoffed and crossed his arms, too, “says the guy that went to Japan twice.”

Kihyun let out a few flustered noises, “okay, so?” 

“So, let’s get you on the cars,” Minhyuk grinned. 

They arrived at the station some minutes later in their separate cars and met up at the entrance. Once all four of them were together again, Minhyuk looked up at the sky and set, “the sun is setting.” He looked at Kihyun, “I bet the pictures we could take in the cars will be really pretty.”

Kihyun nodded in agreement, “I think so, too.” Hoseok stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand. From where they were, they could see the hanging cars going up the cable to their destination. Hoseok watched and gulped. Hyungwon observed him, and he could tell that he was nervous, but he was not saying anything to object to this. 

“Let’s go in,” Minhyuk grinned before turning and walking inside the station. 

It did not take them long to get into a car. The wait was less than fifteen minutes, and they had spent it in a comfortable silence as they waited for the line to move. Minhyuk was on his phone the whole time. Hoseok spent the entire time back hugging Kihyun. His hands rested comfortably on Kihyun’s stomach. Kihyun hummed songs the entire time. His hands were on top of Hoseok’s, fingers intertwined. Hyungwon subtly watched them, and from his peripheral vision, he could see that Minhyuk did, too. 

When they entered a car, the two couples sat on opposite sides of each other. Hoseok let out a deep sigh when he sat down. Kihyun grabbed his hand once he sat next to him and offered him a reassuring smile. Hoseok smiled back at him, small but forced. Hyungwon, sitting across from him, frowned. He knew Hoseok, and he knew that Hoseok was not comfortable in this situation. Hyungwon also saw in Kihyun’s eyes that he could tell just that, too. 

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon spoke up. 

“I’m okay,” Hoseok said quickly before Hyungwon could ask his question. 

“You sure?” Kihyun asked, moving their intertwined hands to his lap. Hoseok nodded. Kihyun was not convinced, “we could get out if you want.”

“You want to be here though, don’t you?” Hoseok asked instead. 

Kihyun stayed quiet, a frown on his face, pondering the question. He shook his head, “no.” Minhyuk let out a noise of confusion.

Hoseok lifted their hands and kissed Kihyun’s hand. “I do though,” he said against the skin of Kihyun’s hand, “because I know you want to be here. Don’t lie.” He smiled and turned to an employee that was outside of the car, holding the car still. He showed a thumbs up and the employee nodded before letting the car go. The car started moving along the cable. Hoseok stiffened slightly when the car shook. 

“Hoseok,” Kihyun whispered. He let go of Hoseok’s hand and scooted closer to Hoseok. He wrapped his arm around Hoseok’s and grabbed his hand again. “It’ll be okay,” he said as he leaned his head against Hoseok’s shoulder. Hoseok just smiled and leaned his head against Kihyun’s.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon looked at each other. Hyungwon smiled at Minhyuk. He found the situation with Kihyun and Hoseok cute and amusing. He could see how much they cared for each other and tried to put the other before themselves. It warmed his heart. He could only assume that it would warm Minhyuk's, too, but Minhyuk only gave him a small smile before he turned his body to look at the outside world. Hyungwon's smile fell, confused by Minhyuk's reaction.

The sky was a pretty purple and pink and darkening quickly. The city lights were turning on right under them. It was a beautiful sight and Hyungwon was captivated as soon as he turned to look out the giant glass windows. He could see why Minhyuk wanted to come here. If Hyungwon could paint, he would paint so many variations of this sight.

"Look, Ki," Minhyuk called out to his friend. "That's our uni right there." He pointed in the general direction of the city below. 

Kihyun lifted his head from Hoseok's shoulder and looked out the window. "Where?" He asked. 

"Over there," Minhyuk tapped the glass. Hyungwon could not tell where he was pointing. "You can tell by the gaudy performing arts building. Ugh, who decided to design it that way?" 

Kihyun chuckled and shook his head. He leaned back on Hoseok's shoulder, "I can't see it."

Minhyuk let out a frustrated groan and sent him a quick glare. "Get your eyes checked, Ki," he looked back out the window. "It's so pretty out right now," he commented. 

Kihyun nodded, "it is. It's so pretty." He lifted his free hand towards Hoseok, "can I have your phone for a moment?"

Hoseok, who had had his eyes closed this entire time, opened them and looked at Kihyun. "Sure," he said and took his phone out of his pocket before giving it to Kihyun. With one hand, Kihyun tapped on the camera app and started to take pictures. Hoseok watched as he did so.

"Wow, how pretty," Kihyun muttered as he took pictures. 

"I wanna see them," Minhyuk looked at Kihyun. 

Kihyun snickered, "I'll show them to you later, Min." He leaned against Hoseok. "Thank you for being here," he told Hoseok. 

"Why? Because you can use my phone to take pictures?" Hoseok teased as he leaned his head on Kihyun's shoulder.

Kihyun playfully elbowed him, "shut up." He flipped the phone camera to the front camera facing Hoseok and him. "Cheese," Kihyun said as he pulled his hand away from Hoseok and threw up a peace sign. Hoseok grinned on his shoulder and they took a picture together. 

Hyungwon wanted to take a picture with Minhyuk. Their pictures together were few and far between. They had not taken one since they were in Japan together. 

Hyungwon let out a long sigh before realizing it. Minhyuk chuckled next to him, "what was that for?" His phone was in his hand with the camera app opened. 

Hyungwon just smiled at him. "Nothing," he just said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At the end of the date, the night was dark and cloudless. The group walked towards the car together. Kihyun and Hoseok walked hand in hand. Minhyuk and Hyungwon walked in front of them side to side. Their hands rubbed against each other. It was so light that Hyungwon barely felt it sometimes. So close and yet so far - Hyungwon could not work up the courage. 

"Today was so fun," Minhyuk said, turning his head to the side to look at the other couple. "Thank you for coming today."

"It was indeed fun," Hoseok said, "thank you for the invitation." Kihyun looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"No problem," Minhyuk responded, "let's do this more often. I had so much fun"

Hyungwon wondered how much fun exactly. Minhyuk was pretty quiet the whole date.

"Sure," Hoseok nodded, "just let us know!"

"You got it," Minhyuk smiled brightly. They quickly arrived to their vehicles, which they had been able to park next to each other earlier. 

"Hoseok, if you want, you can just drop me off at the bus stop," Kihyun said, putting a hand on Hoseok's chest.

Hoseok blinked in confusion. Hyungwon looked at them as he opened his own car. Neither Minhyuk nor him made any attempts to get into the vehicle. "Why would I want that?" Hoseok asked, sounding utterly confused.

"Well," Kihyun looked down, "you live so far away from campus. I don't wanna be a bother to you."

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows, "you're not a bother."

Kihyun rolled his eyes, "yeah, I know, but you have to go to work tomorrow early, and I don't wanna take away from your sleep time." 

"So?" Hoseok asked, "I'll still take you home"

"You don't need to, Hoseok, " Kihyun insisted. 

"Kihyun," Hoseok sighed, "everything I do for you is not because I need to. It's because I want to. I don't need to take you home. I want to take you home, because I want to spend more time with you. I don't care how long it takes me to get home."

Kihyun huffed and pouted, face red, "why must you always make my heart flutter? Alright, take me home if you must."

Hoseok grinned like a champion. They said goodbye to Minhyuk and Hyungwon with promises of seeing each other like this soon again. Minhyuk and Hyungwon stepped into their car and quickly left. They were quiet for a few moments before Minhyuk spoke up, "we could've offered Kihyun a ride if you had a back row."

Hyungwon chucked, "oops." He patted the wheel of his two-seater.

Minhyuk sighed, leaning against the window, "they really are good for each other, huh? Hoseok is so good to him."

Hyungwon glanced at Minhyuk for a second, “Kihyun is good to Hoseok, too. I’ve never seen Hoseok be like that with someone. He tends to be a more reserved person, but you can tell that he is more emotional with Kihyun. It’s really good to see.” He nodded. 

Minhyuk hummed at the statement. “Hoseok looked a little off when we were in the hanging cars. Does he not like heights?” 

“He avoids them,” Hyungwon answered. “They make him uncomfortable. Still heights, like being in tall buildings, he can deal with that better, but moving heights tend to be a big no, and yet, with Kihyun, he still got on that car and insisted on staying because it would make Kihyun happy,” he chuckled, “and then Kihyun wanted to get off to save him and make  _ him _ happy. It was nice to see, honestly. I’m glad they handled it well.” 

Minhyuk nodded slowly. Hyungwon could see that from his peripheral vision. “Hoseok did that for Kihyun, huh?” Hyungwon hummed and nodded. “Is that what love is?” Minhyuk suddenly asked. 

Hyungwon was surprised at the sudden question. “I don’t know,” he answered, “I try not to get into my friends’ love lives, so I can’t tell - and they just started their relationship, so it might be too early to tell?”

Minhyuk hummed, “maybe - but it sure seems like it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The mall was relatively empty, which was common at this time of day during a weekday. Hyungwon and Hoseok had to walk a huge part of it to get back to the parking garage. On the way there, they talked about mundane things as well as continuing the conversation they were having during their business lunch date at a restaurant inside the mall. Hyungwon had been able to strike a meeting with the higher-ups of Ming Distributors. If he succeeded in that meeting and was able to form a contract with them, it could help lower the production costs of his family’s clothing lines. Hoseok had been in meetings with those higher-ups for other reasons, but he had succeeded in all of his deal pitches, so he had been coaching Hyungwon on how to succeed with them, too. 

“In short, Hyungwon,” Hoseok said, “you’ll be in front of a panel, and you’ll need a presentation to pitch a deal. They’re intimidating at first, but they’re not bad people - as long as you read them right and are able to cater to the likes of each paneli-” He stopped talking. Hyungwon turned to look at him and realized that he had stopped walking, too. When he turned around, he saw Hoseok standing in front of a mannequin at a department store. 

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon walked back to him, “what are you doing?”

“It’s pretty,” Hoseok tilted his head and Hyungwon saw that he was looking at the silvery-white sweater the mannequin was wearing. “Wait one moment, Hyungwon,” Hoseok walked into the store. Hyungwon followed him. 

They walked straight to the rack that had the sweater. Hoseok searched through the sweaters for a few seconds before he pulled one out. He hummed as he examined it. Hyungwon observed him. “What are you doing, Seok?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Kihyun’s birthday is next week,” Hoseok explained, not taking his eyes off of the sweater. “I think he would like this,” he smiled and finally looked at Hyungwon. “Let’s go,” he started walking deeper into the store to look for a cashier. 

“His birthday is next week?” Hyungwon asked. 

Hoseok nodded, walking in front of Hyungwon, “so I’ve been getting him things here and there. He doesn’t quite like random gifts, so I’m hoping he’ll accept them more easily on his birthday.” He chuckled. 

“What have you gotten him?” 

“There’s this new camera he’s been gushing about recently. I got him that along with a few lenses and other camera equipment. I don’t know much about photography,” Hoseok shook his head, “but he loves it, so I’m sure he’ll make sense of it. I can’t wait to give it to him.” 

Hyungwon hummed and nodded. He looked down and followed Hoseok’s steps. His head was full of thoughts. Hoseok was buying gifts for Kihyun for his birthday. Hyungwon did not eve-

Hyungwon ran into Hoseok’s back. Hoseok had stopped and had his face turned to the jewelry section of the store. “Wha-?” Hoseok started walking to the section before Hyungwon could ask the question. Hyungwon sighed and followed him to one of the jewelry counters. 

“Pretty,” Hoseok said as he stared at the jewelry inside the glass counter. Hyungwon looked at it. It was  _ Cartier  _ bracelets. “Kihyun would look so pretty with this,” Hoseok muttered. He sighed, shoulders slumping.

“What’s with that sigh?” Hyungwon asked, putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Even if it was his birthday, Kihyun would never accept this,” Hoseok chuckled. A fond smile adorned his lips. 

Hyungwon looked at the bracelets. He honestly did not know Kihyun enough to really comment but, “they’re pretty. You won’t know how he’ll react until you give it to him.” He shrugged.

Hoseok nodded slowly, “you’re right.” He called over the employee. 

Hyungwon tuned out Hoseok’s conversation with the employee. He looked down at the jewelry on display. Again, he thought about how Hoseok was buying birthday gifts for Kihyun. He had never bought any birthday gifts for Minhyuk. Hyungwon had known Minhyuk for almost a year now. “Oh, my god,” Hyungwon said as it occurred to him. He looked up at Hoseok who had stopped talking with the employee to look at him. He felt so ridiculous. “I don’t know when Minhyuk’s birthday is.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hyungwon could not stop thinking about not knowing Minhyuk’s birthday even after he got home. So, after he washed up, he grabbed his phone and called Minhyuk. “Hello?” Minhyuk answered after a few rings, “Hyungwonnie, what’s up?” 

“Nothing much,” Hyungwon said as he sat down on his couch. “I’m not bothering you with anything, right?” 

“No, why would you be?” Hyungwon heard the slurping of a drink. “I just came back from getting some iced coffee.” 

“Right now?” Hyungwon looked at the clock on his wall, “it’s eight at night.”

“Mind your own business, Won,” Minhyuk drank some more coffee. “I have a test tomorrow,” he said afterward.

Hyungwon chuckled, “good luck, Min. Be sure to still sleep.” 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Minhyuk said. 

Hyungwon hummed. It was now or never. “Right… I was with Hoseok earlier, and he told me that Kihyun’s birthday is next week,” he started. 

“Uh-huh,” Minhyuk said. “It just reminds me about how old we’re getting, ugh.” 

Hyungwon laughed, “yeah well…” He cleared his throat, “about that, it got me thinking.” Hyungwon leaned against his couch and sighed, “I’ve realized that I don’t know when your birthday is.” 

“Ah, my birthday?” Minhyuk’s energy lowered slightly. 

“Yeah,” Hyungwon nodded. He sat up and suddenly felt slightly uncertain, “I don’t know when it is. I don’t remember you telling me.”  _ I want to buy you countless presents, too _ . Hyungwon hoped it was soon and that he was not too late. 

“About my birthday,” Minhyuk cleared his throat, “it was… it was earlier this month, like right at the beginning.”

Something strange stirred inside of Hyungwon. “What?” He could only ask, “why didn’t you say anything?” He thought Minhyuk would be the kind of person to constantly remind Hyungwon of his birthday - as it was an opportunity to get Hyungwon to buy him more things. It would have been something Hyungwon would have gladly done. 

“I… didn’t think it was necessary,” Minhyuk said. His voice sounded small and uncertain. “I didn’t think you’d care.” 

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and back hunched. Minhyuk’s comments stirred anger inside of him. “Why would you think that?” He asked. “I care about you so much, Minhyuk. Why would you think that?” 

There was a pause on the line. “I wish you didn’t,” it was barely a whisper but Hyungwon heard it. 

For the longest time, Hyungwon had been ignoring these small little slip ups and comments Minhyuk made. It was in the hopes that it would make sense in the long run, but he was getting tired of it. “Minhyuk, what do you mean by that? Why would you not want me to care?”

“Because I don’t deserve it,” Minhyuk sighed. “I never did, and it hurts me to see that you care, because I don’t deserve your time spent on me.” 

“What are you talking about, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon was on the verge of yelling. He could not help but wonder how he got here from simply asking for Minhyuk's birthdate. This all felt so ridiculous. “Minhyuk, I just wanted to get you something or do something special, but you’re saying you don’t deserve that for your birthday? Why?”

“You want to do something for my birthday?” Minhyuk asked, “alright, we can still do something.” The way he was talking, it still sounded like he was arguing.

“Don’t change the subject, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon was not having it. 

“Hyungwon!” Minhyuk said, yelled actually. Hyungwon pulled his phone away from his ear, flinching. “I’d rather not talk about it.  _ Please _ . We can do something if you’d like,” his voice was quieter. He was pleading. 

A big part of himself was telling Hyungwon not to drop it, to keep questioning Minhyuk on what he meant, but Minhyuk was begging him to change the subject - subtly but it was as obvious as day. Hyungwon felt like he had no choice. “Where do you want to go, Min?” He felt his heart drop in defeat.

“How about we go to the beach? Next weekend? Or whenever you’re available to,” Minhyuk answered. 

“The beach?” Hyungwon responded, “it’s November.”

“So?” Minhyuk scoffed, “it must be pretty at this time of year. No one’s there. The chill, the icy waves. I bet it would make a nice walk right next to the water. The paintings I could create…” He sighed dreamily. 

“Alright,” Hyungwon nodded. “I’ll let you know when we can go.” He shivered at the thought of walking down the beach in the late autumn breeze - though Minhyuk would be a warm presence beside him. 

“Great, I’m so excited, Wonnie! Make sure to choose a good beach,” Minhyuk said, sounding more cheerful already.

“Right…” Hyungwon could only mutter. He wondered what the heck had just happened, feeling stupid. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added the cartier as a nice little allusion to the original kiho fic :)  
> this story is coming to an end and i am going to miss uploading it TT.TT  
> hh seem to be getting difficult again?  
> thank you for everyone who's read this fic so far! I appreciate it very much! kudos and comment if you feel compelled to! I appreciate every single comment <333 until next time, bye-bye!


	8. huit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are we?” 
> 
> “Depends, Min. What do you want us to be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're here! the end! i hope you guys enjoy it!!!! XOXO

Hyungwon knew Minhyuk’s schedule pretty well. He knew when Minhyuk would be free, and that helped him plan the trip to the beach. He decided on a beach in Incheon as it was a somewhat close beach access. Plus, there were some nice hotels there that Hyungwon knew Minhyuk would enjoy. Planning the trip was surreal as Hyungwon was sure that they were back to not being in the most amicable of terms. He hated it, but if Minhyuk wanted to pretend that they were fine, then they would - even if, once again, there was a strain in their relationship, as if the air became thicker when they were near each other. There were conversations that needed to be had but were being avoided. Hyungwon was tired of this game, but yet he kept on playing. 

Hyungwon sighed as he sat in his car. His luggage for the weekend was in the trunk of the car. The radio was turned into low tunes, and he had yet to leave the garage. He had his phone open on Minhyuk’s contact. He wondered how it would be like to spend an entire weekend with Minhyuk in the state that they were in. How long could they ignore their problems?

Hyungwon dialed Minhyuk’s phone number, and the phone's ringing was heard around the car. He put his phone on the car’s cup holder and waited for Minhyuk to answer. He did a few seconds later. 

“Hello?” Minhyuk’s voice filled the car. 

“Hey, Min,” Hyungwon greeted him, “you’re not doing anything this weekend, right?” They had not talked about the beach trip ever since that phone call, but Hyungwon had still gone ahead and planned it to surprise Minhyuk - a birthday surprise, Hyungwon could say, a birthday present. 

“No?” Minhyuk elongated the word. Hyungwon could tell that he was suspicious over what Hyungwon would tell him next. 

Hyungwon chuckled, “oh thank goodness, because I planned the beach trip for this weekend. I was hoping I could pick you up now.” 

“Wait!” Minhyuk gasped loudly. Hyungwon lowered the volume in his car. “You actually did that? You planned the trip? Oh, my gosh.”

“I did,” Hyungwon chuckled, crossing his arms, “happy late birthday.” 

“Wait, but I don’t have anything packed,” Minhyuk said. “Why did you tell me now? It’s the afternoon. We could've left in the morning!”

“You had class,” Hyungwon answered.

“I could’ve skipped,” Hyungwon could tell that Minhyuk was frowning.

“Oh well,” Hyungwon shrugged. “I’ll be there in forty, alright?”

“I’ll try to pack quickly. See you,” Minhyuk hung up. The radio started up again. Hyungwon shifted gears into reverse and started backing up. He hoped for a good trip. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The trip to the hotel was calm. When Hyungwon arrived on campus to pick up Minhyuk, Minhyuk was still not ready. He had yelled at Hyungwon to give him five more minutes, though those five minutes quickly turned to ten and then twenty. Hyungwon had been getting a little impatient and was considering calling Minhyuk again when he saw Minhyuk rushing out of the dorm building with bags in hand. All impatience left his body at that instant, and it was replaced with a warm feeling that circulated his body. Hyungwon had left the car to help Minhyuk with his bags. Minhyuk complained about not having enough time to pack, even with Kihyun’s help, while at the same time endlessly thanking him for making this trip happen. 

They were quiet on the way there. Minhyuk’s phone was connected to Hyungwon’s car, so they spent the whole trip listening to Minhyuk’s playlist. Minhyuk sometimes talked about all the exciting things they could do at the beach during winter while also whining about Hyungwon not telling him sooner so that they could have left sooner. With the traffic, it took almost two hours to arrive at the hotel. By then, the sun had already set. Minhyuk awed at the exterior of the hotel. 

“What hotel is this? I can just feel the luxury,” Minhyuk said. 

When Hyungwon glanced at him, he saw Minhyuk grinning from ear to ear. He could not help but smile, too. “Nothing but the best for you,” he said, unsure if Minhyuk had heard him. 

Hyungwon left his car in the valet parking. Minhyuk and he got their bags out of the car and made their way inside. Hyungwon quickly got the keys for their room from the front desk. While Hyungwon did that, Minhyuk helped himself to the free wine and cookies they had in the lobby. When Hyungwon approached him with their room key, Minhyuk said with a mouth full of crumbs, “I’m hungry. Let’s go eat after we drop everything off.”

God, Hyungwon wanted to kiss him right then and there. 

The first night at the hotel went well. The hotel restaurant was buffet style, and Minhyuk took full complete advantage of that. Hyungwon never noticed how much Minhyuk could truly eat. His eyes became wider with every plate of food Minhyuk brought. He was getting full just watching the other eat. 

Minhyuk had a food crash right after dinner, so they decided to settle back into their hotel room. “This is so much better than Japan,” Minhyuk said after he took a good look at their hotel room. 

“ _L’Hôtel Charlaine_ is known to provide only the best of luxury,” Hyungwon repeated a line he was sure he must have seen in a brochure at some point in his life.

Minhyuk looked at him. He had a mischievous smirk on his face, “fancy.” He walked towards Hyungwon and put a hand on his upper arm. He tilted his head and smiled, “thank you. I’m already loving this birthday present.” He backed away and went deeper into the room, “I call dibs on using the bathroom first!” Hyungwon could only smile. 

Minhyuk spent an hour in the bathroom. The bathroom door was locked, but Hyungwon could still hear him yell over every new feature he found in there. Hyungwon was trying to catch up with some work things on his laptop while waiting for the bathroom, but he would stop and laugh whenever he heard Minhyuk. 

“Bath bombs! They have bath bombs!”

“Don’t they sell this shampoo brand in _Sephora_? What the heck?”

“The shower head is a waterfall!”

“Is that a gold face mask? I know that brand! Holy fuck, this place is insane.”

“Hyungwon, I don’t wanna leave this place!” 

Minhyuk left the bathroom in a bathrobe and with a supple, shiny face, indicative of having used the aforementioned face masks. Looking at him made Hyungwon’s heart flutter uncomfortably. He locked himself in the bathroom soon after to try and decrease those feelings. After using the bathroom, the two of them settled in bed and spent the rest of the night criticizing the bad movies that were playing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Minhyuk woke Hyungwon earlier than he would have liked and by yelling and opening the large curtains of the suite that led to the balcony. Hyungwon groaned. He turned to his stomach and used a pillow to cover his head. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead! We have to wake up early. We need to go to the beach! We need to see what’s nearby. We need to explore. We only have today!” Minhyuk said cheerfully. Hyungwon deliberately ignored him, so Minhyuk jumped up on the bed and started bouncing. “Hyungwonnie, I know you’re awake,” he teased. 

“‘m not,” Hyungwon said, muffled and in vain. 

Minhyuk got on top of him, straddling his hips, “come on! This is my birthday gift. Hyungwonnie!” He shook the other. 

Hyungwon removed the pillow from his head and turned around. His vision was blurry from his lack of contacts, but he still felt like he could see Minhyuk clearly. It was hard to ignore the position they were in. One thing was sleeping on the same ginormous bed as Minhyuk, where they could pretend they were not on the bed, and another was having Minhyuk right on top of him. How many fantasies had Hyungwon had like this? He wished he was more awake to truly appreciate what had just happened, because Minhyuk quickly got off him once Hyungwon turned around. 

“Great, now that you’re alive, let’s get ready and have breakfast. I’m starving. The first thing we should do is walk the beach. It’s so pretty out,” Minhyuk grinned.

Hyungwon sighed and leaned back against his pillow. He looked up at the ceiling, “just give me five more minutes.”

Minhyuk threw one of the extra pillows at him, “Chae Hyungwon!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a beautiful day outside, but it was also extremely cold. Hyungwon was wearing his full winter attire, but he could still feel the cold rattle in his bones. Minhyuk was shaking next to him, so Hyungwon guessed that it was the same for him. “Honestly, only you would want to go to the beach when it’s cold,” Hyungwon commented. 

Minhyuk grinned up at him. Hyungwon could barely see it due to the big scarf Minhyuk had around him. “Once we get walking, we won’t feel it,” he said.

They were already on the sand. The waves of the water crashed hard against the coast, and the chilly breeze left Hyungwon with tears in his eyes. “Then we better start walking,” Hyungwon said, adjusting his scarf to cover the lower half of his face. 

Minhyuk pointed at the direction the wind was blowing, “let’s go that way so that the wind won't kill us.”

“It will either way but let’s go,” Hyungwon said.

Minhyuk grinned and stepped closer to Hyungwon. Their sides touched. This had been the closest they had been in weeks. Hyungwon’s heartbeat increased. He wanted to go a step further and hold his hand. He did not. Instead, they just walked together, their steps synchronized. There was a crunch heard with every step. There was barely anyone on the beach. They were the only crazy ones to actually come out here today.

But Minhyuk was so happy. Whenever his scarf lowered, Hyungwon could see the bright grin on his face as Minhyuk pulled his scarf back up. It made the cold worth it. It made standing in the cold while Minhyuk took countless pictures using Hyungwon’s phone worth it. Hyungwon was hugging himself, shivering like a leaf, but seeing Minhyuk happy warmed his heart. 

“Hyungwon,” Minhyuk turned around to look at Hyungwon, phone in hand, “you need to help me pick a picture later tonight to draw.” He walked back to Hyungwon, having stepped closer to the waves earlier in order to take a picture of the horizon, “I could draw one for you as a thank you.” He looked so cute, so warm, so special. 

Hyungwon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Minhyuk, not being able to hald back anymore, using his need for warmth as an excuse and not his absolute neediness for Minhyuk. Minhyuk stiffened at first but then hugged him back hesitantly. “You don’t have to do that,” Hyungwon shook his head, “this is your birthday present. I’ll pay for it.” 

Minhyuk chuckled against his ear, “you don’t have to.”

“No, let me be your first customer. I’ll hang it in my office and tell people who come through all about the amazing artist behind it,” Hyungwon said. 

“Hyungwonnie, please,” Minhyuk leaned his head against Hyungwon’s. He leaned away a second later and stepped away from Hyungwon quickly, eyes wide as if he had not realized what he had been doing. 

Hyungwon sighed at his actions. “I’m so cold,” he trembled, hugging himself again. “Can we go do something inside now?” They had been walking for almost an hour now.

Minhyuk chuckled, “we can go to the street and walk store to store. I saw that there were some nice stores around here, so I wanna check them out.” 

“Yeah,” Hyungwon nodded, “that sounds good. Let’s do that.” 

And that was how they spent the rest of the afternoon. Store to store and business to business. They had lunch at a cute little restaurant in the corner of a street, and they stayed there for hours just to stave off the cold, talking or simply enjoying each other’s company.

“For real, why did you want to go to the beach during Winter?” Hyungwon said, trying to shiver off the cold.

Minhyuk giggled, “it’s not even Winter yet, Won.” He took a sip of the third hot chocolate he had ordered. 

“It feels like it,” Hyungwon grumbled, “I’m freezing.”

“Aw,” Minhyuk cooed and shifted closer to him in the booth that they were in, “get a grip.” 

“Wow,” Hyungwon rolled his eyes but smiled, “I thought you were gonna be cute.” 

“No,” Minhyuk snickered, sounding cute. 

Hyungwon hummed, nodding, “sure.” 

Minhyuk giggled. He reached out for Hyungwon before stopping, hesitating, frowning a little. He shook his head and smiled again. He ended up wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s arm and leaning his head against Hyungwon’s shoulder. “Feel my warmth then, Won,” he said. 

Hyungwon nodded. His heart fluttered, and he leaned his head on top of Minhyuk’s, “okay.”

“Let’s go to the night market once the sun sets,” Minhyuk said. “I read online that they’ve got some good food there.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Hyungwon smiled. 

They ended up going back to the hotel at sundown to drop off all the bags of the things they had bought during the day. They stayed in bed for about an hour just to warm up. Hyungwon could have stayed longer, but Minhyuk had started whining over how hungry he was getting, so Hyungwon changed to warmer clothes, and they went on their way. It was twenty minutes by car, and parking was easy to find. Minhyuk jumped on his heels in glee once he got out of the car. 

“I want to have everything,” Minhyuk told Hyungwon.

“Alright,” Hyungwon nodded, locking his car, “one kiosk at a time.” 

Minhyuk grinned, “you got it.” 

Hyungwon realized that Minhyuk took that as a challenge soon after. They had passed by eight kiosks and Minhyuk had ordered from five of them. “I’m getting full just looking at you,” Hyungwon said as he watched Minhyuk eat _bindaetteok_. 

“You eat too little,” Minhyuk said back, mouth full. “I get worried for you.” 

“I’m fine,” Hyungwon grabbed a piece of _bindaetteok_ from the plate Minhyuk was holding.

Minhyuk raised an eyebrow at Hyungwon, hummed and nodded, clearly not believing him. He stepped closer to Hyungwon, standing side to side with him. “Let’s get you something to eat next. You haven’t eaten since lunch,” he wrapped his arm around Hyungwon, more comfortably than he had earlier in the day. It made Hyungwon happy. His free hand held the _bindaetteok_. “Let’s go,” Minhyuk pulled Hyungwon to another kiosk.

Hyungwon ended up getting some _gimbap_ \- one of each roll offered because the old lady running the kiosk insisted and Minhyuk was sold. They also got two big cups of boba tea on their way to finding a place to sit down at. They found a group of tables on the perimeter of the market.

“Ah,” Minhyuk sighed, slumping on his chair, “what a fun day today, and what a fun way to end it.” He looked at Hyungwon, who was calmly eating _gimbap_ across from him. “Thank you for the birthday date, Wonnie,” Minhyuk leaned forward and grabbed Hyungwon’s free hand.

Hyungwon swallowed his food before answering. “You’re welcome,” he smiled. He thought back to the question that got them here in the first place and to the fact that he never truly got an answer for it. “Why didn’t you want to tell me when your birthday was?”

Minhyuk sighed a little dramatically, “I don’t know.” He shook his head. “I was being stupid and irrational. I recognize that now,” he smiled, looking at Hyungwon. His eyes were begging Hyungwon to change the subject.

Hyungwon was going to pretend he did not see them, so he looked down and grabbed his drink. He took a deep breath and let it out. “You said that you didn’t want me to care, because you didn’t think that you deserved it. Why’s that?” He moved his straw around his drink to mix it. 

Minhyuk sighed again, shoulders slumping and pouting, “we are having such a good time right now, Hyungwon. Do you really want to ruin that?”

“I don’t think it’s going to ruin anything, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon answered calmly. “I just want to know why you feel that way,” he said. _I want to stop pretending like everything is okay with us_. 

Minhyuk looked down. “I mean,” he hugged himself, rubbing his arms to stave off the cold. He then dropped them and visibly gulped. “It’s just that that’s not what our relationship is,” he laughed awkwardly, like he did not believe what he was saying, “there’s no reason for us to know each other’s birthdates.”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, “even acquaintances can know each other’s birthdates. I hope we’re more than acquaintances, Minhyuk, and besides, with ‘what we are’, I would guess that you would be excited to tell me your birthdate so that I could get you something big for it.” 

“Oh please,” Minhyuk rolled his eyes. He gave Hyungwon an accusatory glare, “I don’t think I even know when you were born.” 

“January 15th,” Hyungwon answered, “see? Without struggle. I still don’t actually know yours. All I know is that it already passed.” 

Minhyuk frowned. “November 3rd,” he finally said, reluctantly. 

“Happy birthday,” Hyungwon said, emotionless. Minhyuk looked away. He aggressively grabbed his tea and drank from it. Whatever he was going for might have worked had he not choked on a tapioca ball. He coughed, putting his hand on his throat. Hyungwon stood up from his chair and went over to Minhyuk quickly, hitting his back in panic. Minhyuk was fine a few seconds later. “You probably shouldn’t make a statement using boba,” Hyungwon said then, trying to lighten the mood. Minhyuk did not respond, looking down at the table. He slowly went back to his own seat and sighed. He repeated his original question, “why didn’t you want me to know your birthdate?” 

Minhyuk did not look at him. “The more you know about me, the worse it’s gonna get,” he only said.

Hyungwon frowned at that. He thought back to when Minhyuk told him about his family and his past long ago. Minhyuk’s birthdate compared to that information seemed like meaningless knowledge. “Don’t give me that ominous shit, Minhyuk. It won’t work,” he said, "with everything I know about you, it doesn’t make sense.”

“For me,” Minhyuk muttered instead.

“Huh?”

Minhyuk chuckled and looked at Hyungwon finally. He shook his head in disbelief, “I still can’t believe I trusted you enough to tell you about my family. I don’t ever do that, and that’s scary. I’m scaring myself, Hyungwon.” 

Hyungwon’s resolve melted a little, “what do you mean?” 

Minhyuk looked down again. His shoulders shrunk, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Hyungwon leaned forward and reached for Minhyuk’s hand without much thought except concern for Minhyuk, “this seems to involve me, Minhyuk, and it bothers you. I want to know what I can do about it.” 

Minhyuk stayed quiet and looked at their connected hands. He sighed, “Hyungwon… it is gestures like this that scare me.” Hyungwon stiffened and withdrew his hand. Minhyuk repeated his name, “Hyungwon… long ago, when I asked you what we were, you gave me an almost textbook definition of what we were. Back then, I thought you meant it, and I…” He shook his head, “I don’t know. I thought that I’d be relieved about it… but I wasn’t. I was disappointed, but as time passed, I realized that you did not actually mean it, and that - God, that actually made me feel so relieved.” He sighed with a smile, but he then became serious, “and it scared me that I actually became that way. Why was I relieved that I was right the first time and that did not tell me the truth?” He chuckled and shook his head, “I wanted to distance myself from you again without actually doing so and irrationally thought that I was doing so by not telling you even the simplest bit of information about myself. I know how stupid it sounds.”

“Min…” Hyungwon said softly. His heartbeat quickened, “what do you mean?”

Minhyuk scooted closer to Hyungwon by bouncing his plastic chair to the other side of the table. He leaned closer to him until their faces were a few centimeters apart. “Hyungwon,” Minhyuk said once he was next to the other, eyes more intense than Hyungwon had ever seen them, more honest, “please, don’t lie to me. I beg of you. Tell me. How do you feel about me?” 

All of a sudden, Hyungwon felt like he could not breathe. He had always been a good liar. He had to be in order to be good at his job - but looking at Minhyuk right now, Hyungwon could not. Minhyuk wanted honesty. Hyungwon was scared of what could happen if he said the truth, but his heart and Minhyuk’s eyes were telling him to yell it out. His brain was telling him that it might not be a good idea. Hyungwon did not want to listen to it. He shook his head, saying no to his brain, “Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk’s shoulders slumped. He clearly misunderstood Hyungwon’s actions. “Yes…?”

Hyungwon shuddered in a breath. Minhyuk was so close still. His heart was beating so fast. He was overwhelmed. “I like you so much,” he whispered out. “It drives me crazy sometimes.”

“Really?” Minhyuk whispered back, locking eyes with Hyungwon. Hyungwon nodded, meaning every part. “Can you repeat it?” He leaned closer to Hyungwon, “I want to get used to you saying it.”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Hyungwon said instead. He leaned closer to Minhyuk, magnetized. 

“Oh, thank God,” Minhyuk said and closed the gap between them. They kissed for what felt like the first time in forever. Hyungwon realized just how parched he was of Minhyuk. He missed this so much. He tried to bring Minhyuk closer, but the plastic chairs impeded it. Minhyuk chuckled against Hyungwon’s lips. “Don’t forget we’re still in public,” he said between kisses. 

“True,” Hyungwon said, not getting enough of Minhyuk, “we should leave then.”

Minhyuk smirked, slightly pulling away from Hyungwon, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_L’Hôtel Charlaine_ was known to be one of the most prestigious hotels in all of Incheon. The highest of ratings done by the highest of clientele. Getting a room here was harder than winning the lottery. 

Hyungwon came here often - ever since he was a child. The marble floors and quartz countertops were just too marvelous. The bed and sheets were softer than clouds. The artworks that surrounded the lobby, hallways, and the rooms were absolutely breathtaking. The view of the ocean belonged only in photo magazines. 

Yet, to Hyungwon, none of that compared to having Minhyuk under him now in this very hotel with half-lidded eyes, a blush on his face, and that oh so wonderful smirk, his shirt halfway to being torn off.

Hyungwon moved his hand to caress Minhyuk's cheek and Minhyuk leaned against his touch. God, he was so beautiful. 

He leaned down and captured Minhyuk's lips in a hungry kiss. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Hyungwon's neck to bring him down to him until they were body against body - separated only by their annoying clothes. Hyungwon ran his hand over Minhyuk's bare stomach, going up under his shirt and running through his chest, passing over and over and over again past his nipple, causing Minhyuk to sing out moans that simply left Hyungwon thinking - 

Why hadn’t they confronted their feelings sooner?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The curtains from the French doors that lead to the balcony were still left open from the time Minhyuk opened them in the morning. At this time of night, the full moon was angled perfectly so that it shone down on them, on Hyungwon and Minhyuk, from the bed. They were awake and wrapped in sheets. Minhyuk was looking at the moon, sideways. Hyungwon was behind him, staring at the bite marks he left on Minhyuk’s shoulders earlier. He still could not believe that actually happened - that all of this was happening.

“So, what now?” Minhyuk asked, voice husky. 

Hyungwon looked at the back of Minhyuk’s head, “what do you mean?”

Minhyuk laughed. He turned to look at Hyungwon, “what are we?” 

“Depends, Min,” Hyungwon reached out and caressed Minhyuk’s cheek for a second, “what do you want us to be?” Hyungwon hoped that Minhyuk said a couple, a romantic relationship - they would have all of the same perks as they did now, except that Hyungwon could now express his feelings for Minhyuk openly. They could be each other’s boyfriend. They would have each other’s loyalty. Hyungwon never saw himself as a lovey-dovey person, but the idea of being romantic with Minhyuk made his heart flutter with anticipation. 

Minhyuk giggled, “have I ever told you that you’re really easy to read?” 

Hyungwon’s eyebrows raised, “really?” He always prided himself on being the opposite. Maybe it was just with Minhyuk that he was easy to read.

Minhyuk nodded. He smiled, “that’d be nice… being official. We could even beat Kihyun and Hoseok at being the cutest couple.” Hyungwon’s heart soared. “But…” Minhyuk looked down, and Hyungwon’s heart dropped again. “I haven’t dated since early high school and for the past few years, I’ve just been an asshole to people, only trying to get what they can give me.” He sighed, “I don’t think I know how to do relationships anymore.” 

Hyungwon smiled softly, “I’ve always made the excuse that I had no time for actual relationships. That was until I met you.”

Minhyuk laughed, “you’re always ready to make time for me.”

“Exactly,” Hyungwon nodded. He ran a hand through Minhyuk’s hair, “so we can learn how to be in a relationship together.”

Minhyuk nodded. He laughed and turned on his back to look at the ceiling. “After my breakup, I had told myself that nobody else would ever be worth dating. Look at me now,” he let out an amused scoff. 

“Was your first relationship that special?” Hyungwon asked. He hoped that he could now ask questions like this and receive answers from Minhyuk without retaliation. If Minhyuk was not ready to answer, then Hyungwon would understand that and wait until he was. 

Minhyuk turned his head to look at Hyungwon. He nodded, “I guess it was one of those first love situations. I don’t know… the kind of love that stays with you.” He looked back at the ceiling. “It might have been due to the circumstances. When Hyunwoo sent me to Misang Boarding School, he did it because I refused to stay in the Moonchild youth home due to bad experiences in an orphanage and he could not exactly take me in due to the Moonchild Foundation’s own regulations.” He looked at Hyungwon, “what do you know about Misang?”

“Good school,” Hyungwon answered, “I almost went there.”

Minhyuk chuckled, looking away again, “exactly. It’s Hyunwoo’s alma mater by the way, so if he went there and you almost went there, then you know that the school was just filled with the most spoiled of rich kids who thought they were all that and were above everyone just because they had daddy and mommy’s money, ugh.” Minhyuk scoffed and shook his head, “it was my first encounter with rich people so imagine that. I hated all of them.” He looked at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon chuckled, “it’s hard to imagine that, considering how you are now.”

Minhyuk nodded, “I know. How I’ve changed.” He sighed and looked back at the ceiling, “I swear they were all like that except for Kihyun - but that’s because he was kinda like me, except he really was just from a dirt poor family who scored a full-ride scholarship there. We had first bonded over being the two poor outcasts - and then there was Im Changkyun.” 

“Im Changkyun?” Hyungwon repeated. 

Minhyuk nodded, “his dad was the president at some prestigious research university. Don’t remember which one. Big money. Smart money.” He shook his head, “but he didn’t act like it. He actually treated Kihyun and me like decent human beings, and I don’t know.” He shrugged, “at some point, I fell for him and he fell back.” Minhyuk paused, looking like he was lost in the memories. Hyungwon wondered for a moment if he should be jealous of a relationship that was long dead. Minhyuk sighed and shrugged, “what can I say? It was nice. He was willing to give me everything and for a kid that had nothing, well… well, it was everything.” The moonlight illuminated his sad smile. “Being dumb and young, we thought it was forever, but alas, his family had to find out, and uh…” Minhyuk sighed, “to be nice about it, they told him he could do better than a charity sewer rat and leech like me that was just sucking off of him.” 

Hyungwon sat up, leaning against his arm. His eyes were wide, and he was in complete disbelief. “They did not say that about you,” he felt offended. Red rage ran through his veins. “There’s no way...” 

Minhyuk laughed. He looked at Hyungwon, “I was sixteen! And hiding in his dorm’s closet when his mother said that. Yeah, that…” he looked down, “that really messed me up.” He sighed, “at least Changkyun tried to defend me, said that he wouldn’t break up with me and that he loved me.” Another small smile. It did not reach his eyes. “So, without warning, his parents pulled him out of the school and sent him overseas to study, and that was the end of it. We were kids. There was nothing we could do.” He shrugged, “to this day, it shocks me that his parents went to such lengths to separate us. They could have given us three more months, and we would’ve probably broken up. Teen love never lasts.” Minhyuk shook his head and shrugged again. “Last I heard, he got accepted into one of those Ivy League schools in the U.S. I think he was smart enough to make it on his own. I’d like to believe his dad didn’t somehow help him.” Hyungwon hummed to show that he was still listening. Minhyuk laughed a little, “I didn’t say much, because I’d rather keep it to myself, but Changkyun did make me feel special in one of my lowest times, and I appreciate him for that though his mom kinda fucked it up afterward. I had thought that I must really be one hell of a leech for his parents to separate us like that.”

“You weren’t though,” Hyungwon interrupted. "You weren't leeching off of him at all."

Minhyuk shrugged, showing Hyungwon that he did not believe what Hyungwon had said. “But I internalized it enough that I became one,” Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon. He shook his head, “I don’t even know how it started or why. I don’t know if I started trying to emulate what I had with Changkyun and everything Changkyun gave me at first without putting my heart in it, but that somehow just turned into me going after people plainly for their money. It seemed easier than trying to find love again.” He shrugged again, “I realized what I was doing a long time ago but… I was having so much fun that I didn’t want to stop. I knew I was being an asshole by leading all these people on, but… I don’t know.” Minhyuk sighed and sat up. The sheets pooled on his lap. He looked down, “I feel like I can’t even say I regret it.” 

“At least you’re admitting it now,” Hyungwon said. 

Minhyuk’s lips twitched upwards, “yeah… I mean, if we look on the bright side, all of that going from a rich guy to a richer guy to an even richer guy led me to you. I’m glad for that, and maybe that’s why I don’t regret it.” 

Hyungwon smiled slightly, “I guess that’s one way to look at it.” 

“I realized early on in our arrangement that I had no desire to look for a richer guy. I’ll be honest and say that I tried, but I was so unmotivated to actually go through with it,” Minhyuk said. 

“Oh, you tried?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. An amused smirk reached his lips. “Who?” 

Minhyuk shook his head, “I won’t say. Why should I? It would’ve never happened anyways.” 

“It’s amusing,” Hyungwon nudged Minhyuk, “I want to know who I won against.”

Minhyuk scoffed, “don’t be so dumb. You technically won against everyone who ever wanted me.” 

“Nice,” Hyungwon smirked, “I’ll take it.” He scooted closer to Minhyuk and hugged him. Minhyuk hugged him back. “But did I know him though?” He suddenly asked. 

“Won!” Minhyuk just yelled, but Hyungwon stayed quiet, expecting an actual answer. “Yes?” Minhyuk said, sounding a little insecure. “It doesn't matter anymore,” he insisted, “I’m with you, and it wouldn’t have worked out with him.” 

“How so?” Hyungwon stopped hugging him to look at Minhyuk more directly. He was still smiling, hoping that it would make Minhyuk more comfortable and help him know that he did not have to go on if he did not want to. This was all for good fun. 

“When he became unavailable, I was actually happy for them and honestly relieved,” Minhyuk said. 

“Oh?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “Wait,” his eyebrows furrowed as a few memories started to come back, “wait a second.” 

“What?” Minhyuk looked at him, confused. 

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk with wide eyes, “were you after Hoseok?” Minhyuk did constantly repeat how happy he was for them. It was a bit of a stretch. After all, Hoseok got together with Kihyun, Minhyuk’s best friend. However, there were many times in the past where Hyungwon would look at Minhyuk and see him staring at Hoseok and Kihyun with a look on his face that seemed to say that he was not happy with the circumstances, but that was way at the beginning.

Minhyuk gasped. He leaned towards Hyungwon, “how did you kn-” He leaned back and cleared his throat, “oops?” 

“Are you serious?” Hyungwon also gasped. He did not actually expect to be right. “Wow,” Hyungwon shook his head in disbelief. If Minhyuk had truly gone along with that plan, he really would have been one hell of an asshole to get in between Hyungwon and Hoseok’s friendship. Hyungwon knew that Hoseok would never allow that to happen but still... “You were actually planning that?” That hurt. Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion - in anger. Why would Minhyuk even think that?

Minhyuk leaned towards Hyungwon and put a hand on his lower arm. His touch instantly made Hyungwon's anger dissipate and almost completely forget why he was angry in the first place. “No,” he shook his head. “Not after long. The more time I spent with you, the more reluctant I was to go with that plan. When Hoseok and Kihyun clicked the way they did, I honestly did not expect it, but I was so relieved. I was confused that I was relieved because of that plan and looking at them always brought me a lot of turmoil but... in my mind, I had more reason now to spend more time with you, and I gladly took it.” He chuckled and looked down, “I had yet to realize that it was because I was falling in love with you, or I didn’t want to admit it and was trying hard to ignore it. Plus, there is no one that deserves someone more than Kihyun. He was the best friend I needed when we first met, and I was honestly so happy to see his relationship with Hoseok progress.” 

“You were falling in love with me that soon?” Hyungwon asked, eyebrows raising. 

Minhyuk laughed loudly. “I’m glad that’s the main part you caught,” he looked up to look at Hyungwon’s face and used one of his hands to gently caress Hyungwon’s cheek, “yes.” 

Hyungwon grinned like the fool in love he was and leaned down to kiss Minhyuk. Minhyuk wrapped his arm around Hyungwon’s neck and they both fell back down on the bed, Hyungwon on top of Minhyuk. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Quick, closed-mouth kisses that left them giggling afterward. They still stayed close after they stopped kissing. Close enough that Hyungwon could only see Minhyuk. It was all he ever wanted to see.

Minhyuk fiddled with Hyungwon’s hair. “I don’t remember how to love, Wonnie, but I’m willing to relearn with you,” he said. 

Hyungwon smiled, “I don’t quite know how to love either, but I’ll learn with you.”

Minhyuk grinned. He pulled Hyungwon down for another round of kisses that lasted until they were breathless. “Wonnie?” Minhyuk whispered against Hyungwon’s lips.

“Yes?” Hyungwon whispered back. 

“Can you add another night to our stay here? I’ll miss my Monday classes. I want this birthday gift to last longer,” Minhyuk smiled. 

Hyungwon laughed, leaning his head back. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t want you to miss out on your education.” 

“Who cares about that?” Minhyuk said. “It’s for my birthday.” He pulled Hyungwon down to kiss him again. 

“You’re right,” Hyungwon said between kisses. “Happy birthday.” 

They ended up staying another lovely, wonderful night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and scene.
> 
> ahhhhhhhhhhh i can't believe this is overrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. it took me more than a year to finish this which was supposed to be a one-shot in the first lmao now it's my second longest published fic!!!! this was meant to complement the og kiho sugar daddy fic but instead it became its own thing lol but i have enjoyed writing it. this was the first time i wrote about a main couple that was not kiho so it was challenge within itself and i hope i lived up to it lol  
> with this story i think i completed my own little series where each posted fic had one different Minhyuk ship. the only one i was missing was changhyuk and here it is lol i have other wips that have changhyuk as the minhyuk ship but who knows when and if they'll see the light of day lol  
> also I'm gonna say that the scene that starts with l'hotel charlaine is one of the first scenes i wrote for this fic which could basically mean, this whole story revolved on getting them to that hotel and getting them frisky lol  
> I'm gonna miss writing and updating this story I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it each comment and kudos left was so appreciated really, i want to thank every single person that commented on my story, those comments helped me a lot and i keep each dear to my heart  
> thank you soooooooooooo much for accompanying me in this journey i hope it was fun lol if you enjoyed this story, please leave a kudos and a comment if you wish, i read each and reply even if it takes me forever lol thank you so so so much really until next time whenever that may be and with whatever ship it will be (it will be kiho and maybe my superhero au sequel but who knows maybe my mind will want me to start another kiho wip) I'll see you soon!!!!!! Bye-bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the prologue, the real story starts next chapter muahahaha  
> btw, there's a reason cheating isn't a tag don't worry  
> alright so guys, first, this is technically a prequel to my kiho story sugar and spice and all things cartier  that takes place around two years before the original if any of you are interested ^.^ this story started because I alluded to hh in it but never went into detail, so I decided to give them their own fic and here we are more than a year later lol  
> the title of this story comes from the song Money Power Glory by Lana del Rey. this song is basically the reason I wrote this fic lol it motivated me and inspired me to write this story bc I was in a writer's block with this fic for a while  
> anyways, i always finish stories before i upload them so this story is completely done and it should have a relatively set upload schedule starting maybe next week or the beginning of the week after maybe (i am drowning in final exams and projects for school but I wanted to get this out before it truly gets bad.) I should have the next chapter up by the end of next week or the start of the one after.  
> i hope you guys enjoy this one! it is the first time i am writing a mx fic that isn't mainly kiho so it was a bit of a challenge  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! thank you so much for reading! see you on the next chapter!


End file.
